


Texas

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Gangsters, M/M, Master/Slave, Non Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first major work that turned into a trilogy simply known as Texas.  It is posted on livejournal, but I'm using this opportunity to post and edit it here.</p><p>Texas is the boss of a crime syndicate, much like our time but not.  The story revolves around Texas and his two slaves, who are brothers.  The story is not linear, it is now in a chapter format.  Chapters marked THEN are Kitten and Puppy's time with Texas before the current story.  The chapters marked BEFORE are before Kitten and Puppy are in Texas' life.</p><p>Warning:  This world is make believe. The work was inspired by yaoi art. It is not a true representation of BDSM or the lifestyle, even with BDSM like scenes and terminology.  It is a work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole trilogy is complete at my livejournal. However, now that I have the three major installments imported here, I have begun to edit and flesh out the story, including fixing mistakes as I find them. I am definitely aware of how sappy unrealistic some things are ;) and I shall never use purple prose (i.e. brown orbs or purple orbs), I solemnly swear.
> 
> If you, as reader, catch anything drop me a line. Eventually the story will be broken into chapters, I hope, that will make the story flow better and make more sense with the non-linear story telling. Above all else, please enjoy. These characters are my babies and I had forgotten just how much I loved writing them. :) :)

His name was Texas Donovan. His very name struck fear into the hearts of many. He stood tall, dark, and dangerous. He had little patience for incompetence and did not suffer fools, lightly or otherwise. Fools were met at the end of the barrel of his gun.

His reach was far and wide in the underbellies of vast cities, and he ruled with an iron fist. He was known simply as Texas.

“Please, sir,” the man squirmed. “I did not know, please, have mercy.” The cheap suit was shit brown.  The alley scent was thick and cloying, rotting food, sweat, and fear. The lumbering giant at Texas' side snorted at the mere mention of mercy. The man looked as if he would piss himself, kneeling at Texas' feet.

Texas flicked non-existent lint from his shoulder. In a voice calm and steady, he replied as if bored with the whole matter.  “Okay,” the pitiful excuse of a man actually sighed with relief, round shoulders drooping. “I am to believe that you had no knowledge what so ever that the Mesa Group had been stealing right under your nose. Yet, in actuality, they were stealing from me.” The click and pop was startlingly loud and then deadly quiet.

The hole was small and perfectly between surprised eyes. The man slumped backwards into a pool of his own blood. The rich scent of copper added to the miasma of dispair.

Texas dropped the gun on the dead body, unconcerned if law enforcement dared to charge with him with a crime, “Pity.”  Walking away, he knew that Mesa Group had already folded and his profits been returned with hefty interest besides.  There was no room in his sydicate for weakness.  He felt the lumbering presence at his back once more.  No one in their right mind fucked with Texas.

*~*

With a nod from his guards, Texas entered his home as the sun was beginning to rise, leather clicking against imported marble floors.  He had a penthouse in the heart of the city that had a panoramic view of his empire. The entire building and its bowels belonged to him.  He gave little thought to that, such trivial matters bored him.

The door opened for him by a trusted guard and he took in the sight he expected, no demanded, to see. The door shut with a quiet snick.

The boy knelt in front of the flat screen television watching some silliness. His pale bottom rested on his heels. His bound wrists made trip after trip dipping into the popcorn bowl. He was naked except for his wrist cuffs and collar.

With a small smile twitching thin cruel lips, Texas snapped his fingers. He watched as the boy dropped the popcorn and looked over his naked shoulder. Purple eyes widened as the boy rose gracefully only to kneel once more after a few steps at the tall man’s feet, a press of forehead against expensive leather shoes.

“Have you had a good day?” He carded his fingers through the soft waterfall of honey blonde hair, the boy pushing his head against Texas' hand in response. “Up.” The boy stood once again with his head bowed respectfully. Texas lifted the beautiful face and kissed the boy deeply. Fingers dug deep into the soft curve of buttocks, bringing the boy flush against him, naked flesh against soft wool.

With a hand to the back of the boy’s neck, Texas gave the command of, “Come.” He turned and knew without a doubt that the boy trailed at his feet.

The man loosened his tie and removed his coat. Sitting in his wide recliner, he pulled the boy between his thighs. With a twirl of his finger, the boy followed the command and turned presenting his back and buttocks to the man.

Texas trailed his fingers over the dried cum on the hollow of the boy’s back. He had jacked off over the bound form, marking the boy with his seed before he had left for the evening. Cupping the round buttocks possessively, Texas liked to see his mark on his possession. Heat pooled in his gut.

Giving the tempting flesh a swat, the man sent the boy moving forward. He carefully poured his master a drink with his wrists bound together. He then brought it back, kneeling gracefully, presenting it without spilling a drop.

Taking the scotch, Texas slipped his thumb into the pretty bow shaped mouth. “Very good, Kitten.” The boy preened sucking and licking his master’s thumb like a cat.

The man’s cock rose under the alluring view of the pink tongue darting in and out. Spreading his thighs, Texas sat back. The boy nuzzled the hardened bulge with his cheek as he eased it out of the confines of soft slacks and silk boxers. Knowing his master’s preference, the boy paid homage to the hot flesh with a well trained mouth.  A flattenen tongue laving against the length, pressing against blood thickened veins, warm breath against the tightened sac, and swollen lips nursing the wide crown of his cock.

Texas sipped his scotch watching his Kitten and enjoying the boy’s wet mouth. He sat the glass aside. With another finger snap, the boy crawled into his lap.

The man prepared the boy’s hole quickly and efficiently. The oil never far and easily accessed from the small table. The tight opening clenched around his fingers. He held the narrow hips and eased himself up into the tight wet heat, pulling the boy down onto his cock. The boy grunted and put his thumb into his mouth. His master liked to watch him suck while he got his ass fucked. His erection brushed the soft fabric of his master’s shirt. The boy was too well trained to cum before being told.

Texas enjoyed the slow fuck after a long day, and his Kitten was perfect. He pulled the boy down and ground deep as he spilled deep inside the snug vise. His little slave boy would not beg. The softened flesh slipped out of the boy’s swollen hole. The man watched as the boy pulled harder on his thumb to ward off his need for release. Cupping the slender erection, Texas gave the boy a nod.

With permission, the boy humped his master’s fist desperately until he sprayed his release. Texas put his cum covered fist to the boy's lips. His Kitten cradled his fist in his bound hands, and lapped it clean.

Texas lifted the boy and carried him to bed, his weight no more than that of child. Man and boy went to sleep in the light and caress of the rising sun.

*~*

Texas did not need much sleep.

His Kitten, however, was another story. The boy loved to luxiuriate in soft sheets in a deep, peaceful slumber.  The man knew he would be taking his boy out for the evening. Waking him too soon would bring out sharp claws.  He did not want to deal with a cranky Kitten. Pressing a kiss against sleep flushed skin of the exposed silky shoulder, he left his boy sleeping. Texas dressed in slacks and an open dress shirt, leaving his feet bare.

In his home, he was king.  He was safe.  He left enough bodies scattered around the city as he rose to the top to make sure of that.

His second waited, watching the sun set over the city. At the reflection of Texas, the big man turned. Jug handed him a current progresses report. Jug was built like a mountain and had stepped between Texas and the line of fire many times. There were not many who rated the level of trust that Texas put in Jug.

“He is here now?” Texas asked looking at the highlighted events.

“Yes sir. In the viewing room, he should be finishing.” The giant replied.

Texas nodded. He took the lift to the lower bowels of his complex. As soon as the doors opened he could hear the slap of flesh and grunting of an enthusiastic rut. The hallway was long and dark, cement bricks and concrete floors. His bare feet whispered silently as he stepped up to the window to watch.

The boy was suspended from the ceiling on a sling that secured his head and back. His wrist cuffs had been latched to the chains just under his shoulders. His legs were likewise lifted in a ninety degree angle from his hips to the ceiling. His ankles were bound in a similar fashion as his wrists.

Crossing his arms, Texas noted that the boy’s short black hair was dampened with sweat. His lovely brown eyes were currently covered in a single strip black silk blindfold. His full lips were stretched around a ball gag. All were of particular note to the man. The current session was listed for an hour and Texas did not want his puppy irreparably damaged.

The boy’s head turned side to side against the neck support, arching his neck in pleasure at the deep thrusts. The man that fucked him was in his fifties with a head of silver hair. His thick fingers dug furrows into the slender hips of the boy as the man lifted him and thrust even deeper.

Texas could tell by the tempo of the naked man’s bucking hips that he close to climax. Looking at his watch, Texas stepped away from the window to stand by the door.

Soon the sounds were silenced and the portly gentleman exited the viewing room in a silky robe, wiping his hands on a cloth. “Ah, Texas, your bitch was a great fuck as all ways.”

Barely acknowledging the man, Texas nodded. “He will be performing this evening at Syn. You will be on the private list, Mr. Hawthorne.”

“Very interesting,” Hawthorne wiped sweat from his brow. “You know I would pay millions to have your kitten screaming under me.” The man looked up into cold, lethal eyes. He knew that if Texas had been armed, he would have been looking down the barrel of a gun. “Right, then," clearing his throat, Hawthorne took a resolute step away from Texas, "Tonight at Syn. I will be there.”

Texas walked into the room with the parting shot of, “Tell your wife hello.” He liked the measure of control knowing that Hawthorne was reminded of his place that Texas could easily destroy.

He paced around the boy’s trembling body taking note of what had been used on him. Nipples were red and raw. His bottom that leaked Hawthorne’s cum was cherry red. He released the boy’s bound form slowly and eased him to his feet, careful with the blood rushing back into unused limbs. He turned him, checking for broken skin. Nipple clamps and spanking were so very typical, so very boring.

The boy hissed when Texas dipped one finger into his swollen anus and softly probed. There was no internal damage. If there had, Hawthorne would have had some humiliating questions to answer for by not only his wife but his board of trustees.

With a squeeze to the back of his puppy’s neck, Texas secured his ownership collar. Even without it, the boy knew who he belonged to.  Stupid fucks like Hawthorn thought that taking away the collar gave them some sort of leverage over Texas' control.  Stupidity, indeed.  It was then he removed the ball gag and blindfold. Blissful brown eyes looked up at his master.

Texas gave the boy his approval by kissing his sweaty forehead and attached the leash to the collar. Then his puppy sank gracefully to all fours without flinching at the cold cement. He followed his master out of the viewing room, reddened, freshly fucked ass swaying enticingly.

Handing the leash to Jug, Texas ordered, “Have him cleaned and fed, then put him to bed. He needs to get what rest he can.  He will have a long night ahead.”

*~*

Texas sat on the large bed leaned against the heavy oak headboard. He was enjoying the view of his Kitten going through his preparations for the evening. He was already half hard, enjoying the view of the slender neck bared for his view. The boy had pulled his hair up high on the back of his head. He had to squirm against the increased pressure of blood pooling in his groin when the violet robe slipped and bared one creamy shoulder.

The boy met his master’s lust filled gaze in the mirror and allowed the robe to puddle at his waist, baring neck, shoulders, and back for his master’s enjoyment. “Someone is in a mood tonight.” Texas commented. His Kitten loved to go the clubs that were owned by his master.

The man knew he could have the boy under him and his cock up his ass in a matter of moments. But his Puppy was expected to perform at the club. The money made from the silent auction for his services would be in the millions. If he got his Kitten under him, he would not want to leave. Texas would not put personal gratification before his business. He had fought his way to the top, a little indulgence would be seen as weakness. Blood in the water for the sharks circling to take him down.

The boy’s lips curved as he expertly lined his eyes in heavy kohl. Next he coated his lips making them look lush and wet. He raised an inquiring eyebrow to Texas' reflection.

“I believe I want white tonight.” The man ordered. The boy selected an ornate wooden box and stood the robe fluttering to the floor, offering his naked body for his master’s view. He then knelt at the man’s feet, offering up the box.

Texas unbound the honey brown locks and allowed them to fall. He then grasped the back of the boy’s neck. The boy rose gracefully and walked over to a low chest, bending at the waist to retrieve a small white bundle. Texas bit back the moan at the beautiful curves of ass that parted offering him a mouth watering view of the rosebud that winked at him.

“Enough.” Texas growled. Kitten knew how far he could push his Master. The boy knelt, offering the bundle and then touched his forehead to the floor at his master’s feet. “Up,” the man ordered.

The Kitten kissed the bare instep of his Master's slender foot before kneeling up. Purple eyes peeked out between honey bangs. It was his way of asking for forgiveness.

With a heavy hand against his Kitten’s nape, Texas pulled the boy to his feet. He took the hairless balls into his palm. With narrowed eyes, Texas ordered, “Behave.” He then took his Kitten’s mouth in a harsh kiss. The boy opened his mouth submissively causing his master to growl deep in his chest.

Pushing the boy back, Texas opened the box and chose several items. He first locked wide golden cuffs around the narrow wrists. He quickly added small hoops to the boy’s perky nipples. Texas then selected a small gold hoop and a gold rope like chain. He attached to the chain to the hoop. He inserted the navel ring, ran the chain around the slender hips and then attached the other end of the chain to the ring. His final selections were the matching wide gold collar and leash. Texas helped his Kitten into the ultra short white leather hot pants. The zipper connected the front to the back, allowing Texas access to his Kitten’s cock and ass. He rubbed his thumbs over the boy’s prominently displayed hip bones.

Texas attached the leash and used it to pull his Kitten close. Cupping the boy’s groin, the man asked, “Are you ready to go get Puppy?” The boy smiled and leaned into his master’s arms.

*~*

Texas entered Syn taking in the forms of debauchery. Naked boys writhed to the beat of the music and entertained men and women in darkened booths. With a nod of his head, the music went silent.

He was the master of all he surveyed. Texas walked slowly down the center of the club to his private booth. He held two leashes. No one dared to look at his Kitten. That was not the case for his Puppy. It was Jug's bulk that kept wandering hands from groping what Texas owned.

Texas was once again reminded that despite the color of hair and eyes, his Kitten and his Puppy were identical twins. The man took his seat with his Kitten at his feet. His Puppy stood on the dais, tempting club goers with what was to come.

His Puppy stood with his back straight and his head lowered submissively. The dark hair was carefully arranged to look as though the boy had been fucked. His chest was crisscrossed in a black leather harness that had a large ring at the sternum. His boy also wore a wide black collar and matching cuffs. His ring bound cock was covered with a black leather pouch. The boy’s golden skin was displayed, oiled and glistening under the strobe of bright flashing lights.

A red head in trashy, cheap leather made her way into Texas' domain uninvited.  She ignored Texas' glare and sat across from him, crossed one high heeled boot over the other.

"Leave," Texas growled.  His Kitten curled into his legs, pressing his head against Texas' thigh.

Georgia, his sister, waved a negligent hand.  Being family, Texas had begrudgingly made her operation manger of the club.  "You need to put the Pup on the roster during the day hours. He already has a waiting list a mile long just for blow jobs and lap dances.  Syn makes more money when he's here."

"No."

She gave an inelegant snort.  Her avarice gaze landed on the pampered pet at her brother's feet.  "What about your pretty little pussy?"

Jug pointed a gun at her head.  Rolling her eyes, she spat, "At least think about it, not making money where you can will be seen as weak." She flounced away and into the sea of writhing bodies.

Texas ignored her, carding his Kitten's hair until black memories faded away and he was in control once more.

Texas nodded to Jug. The giant took the boy’s leash and led him to the darkened stage. The Puppy’s pouch was stripped away leaving behind a hard and leaking cock. His wrists and his harness rings were attached to a hook that was just high enough to leave the boy on his toes. The sound of a wolf’s howl had the spotlight turning red on the stage.

A man in black leather and a mask asked the crowd, “Do you think the Puppy will howl tonight? Will he break?” The crowd cheered and screamed. “We shall see!!!”

Texas settled back with his Kitten in his lap.

The man in leather started out slow. He lubricated the boy’s ass and inserted a fairly large butt plug. The Puppy did not flinch. The man took a leather covered paddle and had the rounded ass deep red in a matter of minutes, but this was the warm up. The Puppy’s ass was covered in welts by a thin ruler. Then the man placed even stripes from nape to thigh with a leather bull whip. Still the Puppy did not cry out, he rocked into the blows.

Texas unzipped his Kitten’s shorts and began playing with his ass, dipping a teasing finger at the puckered flesh. He enjoyed feeling his boy’s squirming body in his lap.

The man put away the whip. He then dripped hot wax against the rounded muscles of the Puppy’s ass. He even dribbled it down the separating crease. That caused an audible hiss. The man stepped up behind the distended body and began lying open palmed blows against the boy’s abraded flesh. The spot light picked up the glimmer of tears in the tightly squeezed eyes.

The man then looked to Texas, who nodded. With approval, the man lifted a razor sharp knife that glinted in the bright lights. The crowd gasped as one. Texas knew if his property was scarred this night, the man would forfeit his life.

It seemed to have no rhyme or reason as tiny cuts were placed into the Puppy’s flesh. Blood eased down the boy’s chin from bitten lips. It was when the man cut into the welts across the boy’s back, that the boy tipped back his head. The Puppy cried out, “No more, master, please!!! No more!!” The crowd roared.

Texas turned his Kitten quickly and thrust up into his lubricated opening. Hearing the Puppy break made the man go wild. He fucked his Kitten hard, feeling the boy arch back, thumping his head against his master’s shoulder. His release was sudden and had his guts wrenching.

The sound of the Puppy went straight to the man’s loins. Texas would never hear his Kitten cry out in ecstasy.


	2. Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters marked Then deal with the Puppy and the Kitten and how they came to be with Texas.

“Please, you don’t want him,” a young voice cracked under tearful tension. “I’m a much better fuck.”

Texas paused before a darkened alley way, holding up a hand. With a nod to Jug, he felt rather than watched his man draw his gun.

The territory was his latest acquisition. Texas ruled with an iron fist, as those who were recently under his control would learn, a bloody lesson if need be. When it came to the activities of the night, he knew every street corner, every measly pimp and every prostitute whose time on their back went directly into Texas' coffers. This boy, however, was an unknown. Texas did not suffer the unknown lightly and without retaliation.

The man surveyed the scene as he and Jug made their way deep into the alley. The dark haired one was obviously a rent boy, and a poorly kept one at that. Texas' pimps knew better. Tight shorts that revealed more than it concealed and tight shirt that left the abdomen bare. However, it was the smaller blonde in tattered clothes that cowered behind the other boy’s feet that had the attention of Texas.

The dark haired boy had placed himself between the nicely dressed businessman and the cowering boy. He was using every cheap play in the book, from licking his pouty lips to running a caressing hand across the businessman’s chest.

Enough was enough.

The cocking of a gun made a quiet ominous sound. The businessman pushed the boy away even as the kid flinched violently and ducked his head.

“Texas,” the businessman’s voice cracked. “I thought they were yours.”

“Everything is mine, Mr. Dumas, as you well know.” The man went sickly pale as Texas replied coldly. “Are you harassing my property?”

“No, no,” Dumas said in a placating tone, holding his hands up for peace. “I’ll be on my way.” He skirted around Texas and scurried out of the alley.

Jug followed his boss’s command and silently stalked the fleeing business man.

Texas stared at the boys. The dark haired one had pulled the blonde into his arms and was rubbing a reassuring hand down his back. His dark eyes met Texas head on with a defiance that Texas found intriguing. The pup had teeth despite the waves of fear rolling of his slight body.

“What shall I do with the two of you?” Texas asked menacingly.

“Please, sir,” The dark haired one pleaded, grasping the smaller one's hand, and kneeling at the man’s feet. “I was not poaching on your territory. It is wide spread that it belongs to you. Knowing your reputation, I was hoping for sanctuary for my brother and myself.”

Texas sneered at that. He was not know for mercy or sanctuary. The kid was a fool despite his appeal. “What is your name, boy?”

The dark haired one gulped and stuttered out, “P-pp-paul, sir.”

“And yours?” Texas asked peering down at the blonde who was peeking up at him through thick, shaggy, unwashed bangs.

“His name is Kyle, sir.” The other boy’s voice strengthened, protective.

“I did not ask you, boy.” Texas responded coldly.

“I – I know sir, but my brother, he cannot speak.” Paul squeaked, forgetting the submissive act and looked up boldly.

“I think you lie.” Texas thundered. “He obviously can hear.”

“Yes, sir,” Paul whimpered, fear overriding common sense, once again putting his body between his brother and threat. “He has always been this way. I have had to protect him, sir.”

“And now you want my protection,” Texas crossed his arms over his chest. The little blonde had not tried to scuttle away in fear. That particular boy intrigued Texas more and more.

“Yes, sir,” Paul winced and hurried on, “They raped him at the last shelter where we were staying. I’ve been trying to sell myself to have money to protect us both. I knew that this was your territory. I thought I could get a job at one of your clubs to provide for us both, but the man, Dumas, cornered us.”

“You want to be one of my boys? You’ll be a good little puppy? What do I get in return?” Texas glared down at the trembling brown eyed boy.

What happened next surprised Texas, as nothing in his life ever had. The blonde slipped around his brother’s cowed form to kneel at the man’s feet, placing his forehead against the dirty asphalt.

Paul gasped, “No, Kyle!”

Texas squatted down and tilted the boy’s grimy face with a finger under his narrow chin. His breath caught in his chest at the beauty and innocence in the purple gaze. “So you want to be my kitten?”

The blonde turned his head and placed a brace chaste kiss against Texas’ finger. Cupping the back of the boy’s neck guiding him to his feet, Texas towered over the brothers. “Come, it will take work, but I believe I have a place for you both."

*~*

Texas had sent the blonde boy away, secluding him in the penthouse under guard.  Not that he feared his Kitten would disobey him, rather his love for his brother would override his common sense.   He would not subject his blonde pet to his brother's training, his breaking, remaking the dark haired boy into Texas' possession.

Out of all the things that the man had put Paul through, it would be the final test of sorts. He had made Paul wear an abnormally large butt plug for most of the month as he had put him through other tasks. On this evening, he would be putting his hand in the boy’s ass.

Texas entered the training room. Jug had prepared the boy and from the looks of things, the boy had forgotten his lesson on being quiet. The dark haired boy hung suspended in a cradle like sling with an ample ball gag in his mouth. Texas slowly circled the boy, feeling the brown eyes track his movements, bright with frustration and apprehension.

The man was dressed only in a pair of silky black pants. Taking a stool, he placed it between the boy’s obscenely spread thighs. Taking in the sight of the base of the plug, Texas tugged the sling, reaching out, he removed the boy’s gag. He watched Paul lick his dry lips and work his jaw from side to side.

Texas trailed his fingertips across the boy’s twitching thigh. “We are not going to have a problem with being disrespectful this evening, are we?” The brown eyes widened in fear and slowly tracked to and fro.

Sitting in his stool, Texas placed a gentle kiss against the boy’s calf. “This lesson is not about knowing your limits, or holding back your responses.” Kneading the hairless balls with careful fingers, Texas once again met the boy’s stare. “You will cry out. And when you do, it will be ‘Master’ for I own your sorry ass.” The boy nodded slowly. “You are mine.”  Paul's cock lay heavy and flaccid in its cage against his trembling abdomen.

The boy’s voice cracked when he replied, “yours.”

Not quite yet, Texas thought grimly, but soon.

The man got to work. He slowly removed the large plug and heard the resultant hiss. The hole was swollen and puffy, gaping and glistening with lubricant.  The boy knew the routine. Flexing his muscles and clenching his ass, he forced his gaping sphincter to close. He was rewarded with a firm stroke to his ring bound cock.

Texas liberally applied lube around the swollen anus. He then pushed the cool gel directly into the boy enjoying the wiggling of the tight ass. As a reward, Texas thought of using ice inside his puppy at a later time.  Ice would provoke some nice responses as well. The man the coated three of his fingers liberally with thicker lubricant and without any prelude, slide them inside the boy in one firm thrust. He was proud to hear only a grunt from Paul.  The boy was learning his lessons, albeit slowly due to stupid stubbornness.

He took his time using three and then four fingers, adding and re-adding more lube. He teased the boy’s prostate over and over, hearing the quiet keening. Texas would allow the boy to cum this time; he wanted to feel the vise come down around his fist when it did.

Texas stood and towered over the bound boy. Taking the boy’s hard cock in one hand, he fucked him with his four fingers, watching tears leak out of clenched eyes. He took one more time to slather on a thick coat of lube and re-anointed the boy as well. The man then tucked his thumb and began the slow slide into the trembling, fluttering rectum.

Paul gasped and moaned, “No, no, please no.” He squirmed, causing the sling to rock adding to the pressure inside his body. Texas was momentarily enthralled at the sight of his hand sinking into the beautiful ass. “I can’t, please, stop.”

“No.” Texas was unforgiving. “This is not about you, your wants, your limits. Remember pulling the train?” The boy began to sob. “You wanted this; you wanted to be under my protection, you agreed to become my Puppy. I set your limits, I allow you to be touched, I say who and when you fuck. You are mine, you little bitch. My bitch, my slut, my hole to control. It is my fist that owns you.”

The boy arched his back.

“Say it,” he rotated his hand gently. He was not going to damage the boy. He ran a feather light finger down the boy’s leaking cock slit once again causing the boy’s hips to flex. The boy was sobbing, tears and snot draining down his face.

“Say it, slut, you are mine. You are my Puppy.”

“I, I, am yours.” He stuttered. He howled at the twist of the invader in his body.

“Who are you, what is your name?”

“I am yours, sir.” The boy cried out. “I’m Paul.”

“No!” Texas thundered twisting his hand cruelly. “What is your name? I named you, bitch, say it.”

“Puppy,” the boy cried and arched at the twisting in his gut, “PUPPY!!”

The cock cage came off carefully and then Texas undid the cock ring. His Puppy screamed and came in a torrent . Texas groaned at the rectal muscles clamping at his numbing hand. Looking his boy over, the man noted that he had fainted dead away. The mental and physical aspects overwhelmed him.

The man meticulously finished. He checked the boy for tears and gently cleaned him, wiping away tears, mucus, and semen. He then lifted the boy, slender and light weight just like his brother, and carried him to the room he had been given.

Easing the boy onto his belly, he sat needed supplies at the nightstand and began his vigilance. He nodded off in the quiet to the sound of his Puppy's quiet breathing.

Texas jerked awake at the first low moan. He placed a gentle hand against the boy’s back to keep him from turning. “Let me.” The man quietly commanded. He fed the boy cool water and a pain reliever. He then did another gentle rectal probe, satisfied that he did not draw blood.

The Puppy watched his master through hooded eyes. He was no longer Paul, but the Puppy owned by Texas Donovan. He sighed as his master applied an antiseptic to his aching ass and then gently massaged him with cool cloths.

Once Texas was satisfied with his ministrations, he lifted a simple black collar with a silver identification tag. He showed it to the prostrate boy. The tag bore a stylized T with the star of Texas. It would reflect his ownership to the man. Texas then collared the boy.

He knelt beside him, placing a hand to the back of his neck. “You are mine, Puppy. I will care for you always. No one touches what is mine without my permission. You no longer have any worries. You only concern is to obey me.”

He kissed the slack lips possessively. “Mine.” He ground out against the lush bottom lip.

“Yours,” the Puppy whispered and succumbed to gentle cloud of the pain reliever.

*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Having a popular asset such as his pretty Puppy made Texas very wealthy as well as deepened his control over major players in his cities.  The Puppy was submissive, well trained in taking pain and giving pleasure.  There were no end to requests for his services.

The current request was more slippery, elusive.

His Puppy's eyes had widened when Texas explained what was being asked of him.  That particular act was very intense for both the Puppy and his master.

What the Puppy did not understand was the power of who was asking for rights to him for the evening.  He only looked hurt when Texas commanded that he take a couple of days to both prepare his mind and stretch his body.  Jug's face was placid as took the Puppy's leash and nodded at the orders that were layed out.  Because of the intensity, Texas needed to draw away from the boy.  He also needed to prepare himself for the arrival as well.

His Kitten did not respond very well with the whole ordeal.

“Enough.” Texas growled. He filled his hand with pale blonde locks and tugged the Kitten’s head back. “He will not be harmed. If it will make you feel better, I will allow you into the viewing as well.” He met wary purple eyes. “I just thought you did not like it.”  

His Kitten could be distracted when the Puppy performed on stage at the clubs, by the action on the floor and by Texas' hands on his body.  The private viewings were much more intimate.  His Kitten flinched and scowled at every blow, every painful cry that was wrenched out the Puppy, his brother.

Since sending the Puppy away to prepare for this particular client, his Kitten’s whole demeanor had changed. For a boy with no voice, he could make his feelings known, loud and clear. Instead of leaning into his master’s caresses, he would tolerate them. Instead of participating, he would meet Texas’ ardor almost mechanically. The glow in bright purple eyes dulled and he hid them with his bangs.

The Kitten boldly cupped his master’s face in his small palms. Startled, Texas glared at the boy straddling his hips.  His Kitten was normally not so bold, kneeling at Texas' feet as he was supposed to.  Now he had his hands full of warm squirming boy.   With a small smile curving his pretty lips, the boy rubbed noses with his master. Texas had to fight down the bubble of laughter with a cough, though his cruel lips twitched in a hint of a smile. Imagine, laughing, in his club, his domain, it simply was not done.

The Kitten was the only one who saw this side of Texas.

The small boy had control over the most feared man in the city. Texas really had no choice in the matter.

*~*


	4. Then

The Puppy awoke to a familiar soft touch on his cheek. Bleary brown eyes met concerned, frightened purple.  He closed his eyes and pressed against his brother's touch.  He felt fuzzy, but his mind was busy.

Groaning, the Puppy turned onto his side, hissing at the resultant pull and sting in his abused ass. The hand on him became a firm grasp, trying to make the Puppy meet his brother's gaze. Turning his head, he kissed his brother’s palm and pulled him into his arms, enjoying the soft, familiar warm flesh against his own.

The lighter haired brother tugged and eased his darker brother where his head was resting against his narrow chest. The Puppy tried to protest, “I can’t see you this way,” but stilled at the firm poke to his shoulder blade. The hand then settled in his hair, making a lazy track from his hair to his waist. The darker boy sighed; the soft touches always loosened his mouth.

“What are we doing, Kyle?” The hand stopped, and the Puppy felt two swift touches. “I hate calling you Kitten.” The Puppy growled, glaring up at the matching tag on the other boy’s collar. But his brother refused to resume the healing caresses. “Okay, okay. If I finally admit that I am the Puppy, then you are the Kitten.  Keep touching me, it feels good.” He felt the butterfly kiss against his hair.

The dark haired boy did not know how long he and his brother had been with the man. Days and nights had bled into one another until he had lost count.  Jug had found the makeshift calendar and snatched it away with a cuff to the back of his head.  They had been stripped and separated, and oh how he had railed against not being allowed to be with Kyle, despite the punishment for his smart mouth and his stubborness. He was amazed that even after all the abuse that his body took, the man, Texas, finally allowed his brother to soothe him.

“What are we doing? I want to hate him, and I hate myself that much more because I cannot take care of you.” He pushed himself up and away so he could meet his brother’s eyes. Kyle had no formal training to communicate for his lack of speech, but his brother knew his face as his own. With simple gestures and expressions, Kyle had always made his opinion heard.

“I can’t hate him. After all that he’s done, all that I have done. I feel safe for the first time in my life. I know that if were something to happen to me.” He heard the quiet hiss as Kyle's breath whistled angrily. He placed a finger against Kyle’s mouth. “If something were to happen to me, I know that he would die to keep you safe.” He eased his mouth over that of his brother’s and moaned at the sweet familiar taste of family. Of home, as long as he was with Kyle, it was home.

The Puppy could handle the fucking. Hell, he liked to fuck. And through Texas, he found that he could handle the pain. He could not handle his sweet brother being abused and broken. And so far that had not happened.  It confused the hell out the Puppy.  Texas the hard task master with him and by the same turn, treated his brother like a pampered pet.

The Kitten smiled and once again gently positioned his brother where he could touch him. The Puppy had to squeeze back sudden hot tears burning his eyes as he felt his gentle brother examined him from head to toe, giving special attention to his ass.  He felt the cheeks being parted and he clenched reflexively.  He could not see his brother's expression and hot shame filled his belly.  The smaller boy rubbed his cheek against each mound of flesh and the placed a soft kiss at the top of his crease.

The blonde trailed kisses across the warm expanse of his brother’s body until the Puppy tugged him close. He resolutely pushed the dark haired boy’s hand away from his cock. This was a matter of disagreement between them both. Texas had allowed the Kitten to bring the Puppy to climax, but the action could not be reciprocated. He would allow the Puppy to watch as the man fucked his brother into a puddle of bliss.  The Puppy bit a growl, it was to remind him of what he had lossed by giving himself over to Texas.

“I miss being able to touch you,” The Puppy whispered against the Kitten’s neck. His brother just shook his head and began stroking the dark haired boy’s cock. With expert touches, the Kitten held his brother as he shook through his orgasm with a quiet moan. He then placed his brother on his stomach and covered him to his waist with the soft sheets. The Kitten wiped away the traces of his brother’s seed with a blank expression.

As the Kitten slipped out of his brother’s darkened room, he was pushed up against the wall. Texas lifted the small naked body and felt the slender legs easily wrap around his hips. The man quickly opened his trousers and pushed his boxers down. He pressed at the boy's hole with impatient fingers, finding it stretched and ready. Then he was sliding into the soft wet opening of the creature that had become his obsession.

His Kitten tensed briefly against the feeling of being penetrated, tipping his head back.  His eyes were hooded, owning Texas with a look.  Texas could not deny the simple offering. He bit into the vulnerable flesh and sucked a deep purple mark. The man wanted to fill the boy with his seed, mark his ownership into his skin, and brand his ownership into his Kitten’s very soul.

Texas cupped the boy’s ass in a bruising grip as he fucked him hard and furious against the wall. He was lost in the tight grip around his cock and the flashes of pleasure pain in his Kitten’s face. His boy let out a quiet breath and came against his master’s abdomen. Texas braced the boy’s back against the wall and plowed into the spasming hole, snapping his hips brutally. His orgasm left him weak and gasping.

Burrowing into the boy’s neck, Texas panted. “Are you satisfied now?”

His Kitten rewarded him with a long slow lick to the shell of his ear. Texas felt a shudder rack his body. His Kitten had forgiven him.


	5. Chapter 5

Texas made his way down into the Pit. It was an empty staging area that could be set up at will. One side held a window to a private viewing booth. There was an access door and then the window for Texas’ personal viewing. He did not mingle or involve himself with the slobbering of horny men watching young boys getting fucked.

There were already some gathered, talking quietly among themselves, anxious for the first glimpse of Texas' major asset the Puppy.  As well as lustful, wishful glimpses of the Kitten well out of Texas' eyesight.  The door opened and Jug brought in a naked, limber Puppy.  Knowing that he was being watched, the boy stretched langorously, brushing his pierced nipples and cupping his balls teasingly.  The boy knew how to perform.  Jug helped the Puppy into the sling with a warning pinch to the ass.  Puppy's lips quirked with humor and spread his legs willingly.  Jug snorted in the quiet room and left the boy suspended and cuffed.

The door opened a second time with Texas sweeping in and ignoring everthing but the boy in the suspension sling.  The Kitten followed his Master, hips swaying enticingly in a bit of purple silk and then he knelt with perfect form.  Palms open on slender thighs, back straight, and head down, causing silky blond hair to flirt with creamy bare shoulders.  With his Kitten kneeling at his feet, Texas prepared his Puppy efficiently, a ball gag and thick lubricant waiting on a metal tray. It surprised many of the powerful elite gathered. Usually Jug did the preparations.  But getting to witness the evening's entertainment was rare indeed.  It was the one request that Texas denied and would not be budged, no matter the bribes or offerings.

Texas knew the power of this one act, between himself and the boy he owned, and he wanted his Puppy far enough down in his head space to handle it.

He watched the boy closely taking in the slow breathing and the half mast eyes as the Puppy relaxed into the sling. Slings were the best apparatus for fisting, in his opinion. And to Texas that was the only opinion that mattered. He carefully stretched and lubed the boy’s opening, all the while whispering quiet assurances to him. Texas felt all resistance give way and pushed in a plug. He did not want his boy to tighten while waiting for the main event. After wiping his hands thoroughly, he cupped the boy’s neck and kissed his mouth deeply, feeling the Puppy respond, his young body pliant. “Good boy.” He whispered with a squeeze.  The boy opened his mouth lazily and accepted the ball gag with a quiet sigh.  He was already sinking in deep into his own mind.

Texas stepped into the access way and was hit with a feeling of nostalgia at the older gentleman waiting for him. Marcus Carnegie gave Texas his start in the business. When he retired much to the syndicate's dismay, he blithely handed the reins to the young upstart known as Texas.

Texas took in the view of the elegant older man with a brawny, naked slave at his feet. He knew that Carnegie had two. It was Blue that knelt before his master, sighing as the man caressed his thick, black hair.

“Mr. Carnegie.” Texas said with an air of begrudging respect. He felt his Kitten tug at his pant leg. He could see the hopeful look in his boy’s eyes. Texas looked to former synicate boss who responded with a small smile. The man ran his fingers through his Kitten’s pale hair and nodded. Indulgence was accepted when it came to pretty pets.

In a flash, the smiling Kitten was in the laughing older slave’s lap. Texas did not worry about Blue being inappropriate. Carnegie trained his slave well, besides the fact that Blue was a true bottom. As long as his Kitten kept his sexy ass covered, the Texas did not mind.

That much.

“A moment,” Carnegie said quietly. Texas frowned at the anxiety in the older man’s cool blue eyes. He did not want a distracted client, former boss or not,  to hurt his Puppy.

Texas gestured to his private viewing booth and grunted when he gained an armful of amorous man.

“God, you smell so good,” Carnegie moaned into his neck, lustily rubbing against Texas.

“Problems, Marcus?” Texas asked arrogantly.

“Need you, boy, need your cock.” The older man panted as he ground his hips into Texas. The younger man simply turned Carnegie until he was plastered against the door. He opened the man’s pants and pushed into the well used hole with little regard for Carnegie's comfort.  Comfort was the last thing on either man's mind.

Texas hissed at the familiarity of the act. Carnegie in public could be brutal. Texas learned at his right hand. The man only topped his slaves. But on one night, after a skirmish that had left both sides bloody he turned to his young lieutenant.

_“Take me, boy.” He had said. Texas remembered muttering and denying, trying to back away until the man had kissed him. “This is about trust. I trust you like no other. I know you would put a bullet in my head if I asked you to.” He had let his trousers fall, giving the younger man a view of his hard cock. “Sometimes, I need this.” And Texas had fucked him._

Carnegie’s groan brought him back to the present. He ploughed into the older man's ass, giving no heed to the man’s painful winces. He always needed it hard and Texas delivered. Sometimes it was about power and sometimes it was just about sex.

Once it was done, the older man’s face was smooth and peaceful, turning so that he faced Texas, trousers pooled at his feet and the smell of sex heavy in the air. Carnegie kissed Texas deeply, not caring that the younger man did not respond to his ardor.

As he eased back, Texas warned flatly. “Take care with my Puppy. If he is harmed, I will take it personally.”

The elegant man nodded and slipped his coat and silk shirt off leaving his under shirt, pulling up his trousers casually. Opening the door, he made his way out into the access area.  He handed his things to a puzzled Blue before entering the room with the bound Puppy.

Texas snapped his fingers and his Kitten returned to his side. The boy gave an audible sniff and looked up at his master in question. The man lifted the Kitten on to his toes with a hand to the nape and kissed him hard and deep, wanting to erase the taste of Carnegie. He watched as the boy’s purple eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. Those bright eyes glimpsed toward Carnegie and then back to Texas, lips turning downward into a deep frown.  Shit, was the thought that came to Texas, he would have to deal with a cranky Kitten.

Texas begrudgingly allowed Blue to watch the event from his viewing booth in deference to Carnegie's property. Texas had a floor to ceiling one way window. He could observe but not be observed.

The retired mob boss pulled the rolling stool and sat between the Puppy's spread thighs.  Carnegie had small, slender hands. Much smaller than Texas, for which he was glad. His Puppy should recover quite nicely.  And the difference between them should not pull the Puppy out of his head space.

He turned to take his Kitten into his arms only to be met with an angry violet glare. With his small chin in the air, the Kitten deliberately knelt by Blue, nudging his shoulder until the older slave placed a friendly arm around the boy’s slender shoulders. Hell’s bells, Texas gritted silently, worse than a cranky Kitten but a cold Kitten.

Carnegie was methodical in his preparations and soon had four fingers buried deep in the Puppy. Texas could read the lust and greed in the faces of the men in Pit’s viewing booth. As Carnegie’s hand slowly breached the trembling body, the Puppy did not cry out behind the gag stretching his pouty lips. Instead he looked toward the reflective glass. He knew that his master watched. He arched his back and came when commanded with a quiet hiss earning an appreciative moan from his client, pearly cum striping the trembling abdomen.

Texas needed to fuck. Observing the Puppy always made him horny and after the episode with Carnegie, Texas needed to feel completely in control once more.  He wanted his Kitten under him. But one look at the tense shoulders, he knew that was not possible, not without crossing a line that he had promised himself he would not with the Kitten. He would feel his Kitten's claws if he even tried.

He went through the motions of acknowledging his guests, accepting praise and gifts for his organization. Jug accepted the thick envelopes that Texas handed him silently. He dismissed everyone when Jug carried the lax form of the Puppy from the Pit.

“We are going away.” Texas said suddenly. “Make arrangements to go to the plantation. We will leave as soon as possible.”

Jug grunted in surprise. Texas never took time off, ever, “How many, sir, and for how long?”  There were times that Jug completely forgot about the land that Texas owned, but for the bills that it amassed for upkeep.

The man pulled his Kitten against his side, refusing to acknowledge the quiet hiss of warning. “Just the four of us, three days, tell only those who need to know.”

Jug nodded and left with the pliant body of the blissed out Puppy in his arms.

Texas got nose to nose with his Kitten in the empty access way. “There are things that you do not understand, Kitten. Things that which even I have no control. You will forgive me.” He demanded with an angry snarl.

The boy accepted the kiss with lax lips, but forgiveness was yet to be seen for his wayward master.

*~*

The Puppy lay in an exhausted heap with his head in Jug’s lap. He could feel the plane’s ascent under his abused body. He had gone many rounds with the burly giant in the past, but in the end felt just as safe with the man’s ham fisted hand in his hair as he did with his master.

It was all that the dark haired boy could do to keep from snickering lazily at his frazzled master, snapping out orders on his phone and snarling at the attendant trying to serve him coffee. Kyle was pissed. Only his twin could bring the ruthless man to his knees in ways that no one even attempted.

*~*

The Puppy awoke with a warm hand stroking his cock. He sighed and snuggled into the familiar warmth and scent of his master. He was rewarded with a sharp bite to his neck that caused him to snort in laughter.

“So, master, my brother won’t let you near his bed?” The boy grinned insolently as he was jerked onto his back. His trust in his master was absolute. He was not his master’s obsession, but his master cared for him in his own unique way.

“I would think your ass would not want more abuse so soon.” Texas said evenly, twisting the boy’s nipple between thumb and forefinger.

The Puppy ground out. “My ass will take anything you will give it, master, and ask for more.”

The man groaned and kissed his boy. They needed this, a chance to be away from the business, the clients, the expectations, if only he could make his Kitten understand.

“Use me, master. I’m fine.” The Puppy took Texas’ hand and placed it on his buttocks, sighing when his master kneaded his flesh, fingertips dipping to tease at his swollen hole.

The man considered his boy’s offer, enjoying the warm soft skin. His Kitten was fickle. He made no hesitation in showing Texas his claws at his master fucking other people. Only his Puppy was excluded. For some reason, his Kitten seemed to understand his master using his brother’s body.

Texas watched the boy’s brown eyes for the wrong kind of pain as he gently massaged and softened the tight opening with lube. He then pushed his Puppy onto his stomach, using his arm to lift slender hips, and mounted the beautiful tanned body in one slow thrust.

“Fuck, master.” His Puppy panted as his body fought to adjust to the man’s girth, pressing into the heat of the strong chest pressed against his back..

“This is what you wanted, boy.” Texas bit out, thrusting in and out of the tight hole.

“Yes, master, please, harder.” The Puppy groaned and met his master thrust for thrust.

Kneeling behind the Puppy, spreading trembling legs wider, Texas pulled the boy’s hips up and took his silky cock in his hand, so different from his brother, he was thicker. Soft downy curls brushed against his knuckles as he fisted the boy. The Puppy’s anal muscles clamped down hard taking his master by surprise causing Texas to release.

As he panted against the Puppy’s neck, he realized the boy’s flesh was still rigid. He kissed the flushed nape and nuzzled into the sweaty hair. “Good boy, such a good boy, come for me, Puppy.” The Puppy’s body tightened like a bowstring. He came with a quiet hiss, coating his master’s fist.

He cradled the boy close. His once proud Puppy had come a long way, the man thought, as the boy took his hand without out being commanded and licked away the traces of his seed. So well trained, he pleased his master greatly.

“Take this time to enjoy yourself, Paul.” The boy’s eyes widened in part surprise and part fear. Texas shook his head and planted a reassuring kiss against the trembling lips. “Oh you are still my Puppy, boy, never forget.” Paul shook his head and burrowed into his master.

“I just want you to relax, Jug too.” He felt the boy stiffen. “I see everything, Pup. I know my man lusts after you. You both are too loyal to even realize it.” He tipped the boy’s face up. “I have to brave the pits of hell for my Kitten’s forgiveness. If you want to fuck Jug, you have my permission.” Paul just nodded. “Never forget that your ass is still mine.”

“Yours, master, yours,” the boy moaned, lips parting begging for reassurance. Texas kissed him long and hard, leaving his boy’s lips marked, bruised and swollen.

*~*

Jug, Paul shook his head, looking out across his master’s grounds from his well apointed room in the plantation manor. He was a city boy at heart. Jug was pacing in the lush grass with his hands buried in the pockets of his trousers despite the heat.  He really wasn’t sure what to do with himself in the humid, outreaching, nothingness.

Jug, he thought again. Most of his intimate, physical care was performed by the giant. Not fat, ungainly, or ugly, just fucking huge. He had fought ineffectually against the man’s methodical care until his master had finally broken him.

He thought of those wide palms on his body, the thick fingers inside of him and the boy was not surprised to feel lust pool in his groin. It was surprising that he could get hard without being commanded or ordered.  

Jug wanted him, he knew that. He was not unaware of the lust or the gentling touches that came about over time.  Jug would deny it, he figured.  Paul had his master’s permission. Jug wasn’t a client; no he belonged to the master as well.

His keeper towered over most and protected the master without question. His features fit the rest of his body, but they could be kind. The boy shuddered, remembering the awful incident of having to pull a train. It had been Jug had cleaned his body and sat with him, Texas denying him in his anger. When he would wake up crying out, he would feel the large palm rest reassuringly on his shoulder, never saying a word.

Paul opened the dresser not really knowing what to expect. The plantation was definitely not the place for club clothing or the enticements he wore for clients. He picked up a small swatch of cloth. He grinned, a Speedo? That must mean a pool. He quickly tugged on the black, silky garment. There was just enough material to cover his cock and his ass. Looking over his shoulder at his ass, the boy laughed and wiggled it, just barely.

He pulled out a light weight cotton button up shirt. Could he seduce the giant? He slipped the shirt of his shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned. The white of the shirt was a sharp contrast to his tanned skin and complimented the swim suit. He shrugged. If the man did not want to fuck him, he could always go swimming.

He searched for Jug. He stopped when he heard grunts. Peeking through the crack in the doorway, Paul grinned. Oh yes, Kyle had the master’s nuts in a chokehold. The dark haired man was taking out his frustration on a sparring dummy.

Paul knew if it had been him, he would have been strung up by his wrists and whipped within the inch of his life for disobedience. His master knew what it took for his Puppy’s submission. Obviously, It did not work the same way for his Kitten.

Paul stepped away to continue his search. His ass was not bothering him, even after the fisting and the fucking by his master. His steps were sure rather than limping with a stinging pull in his ass.  He had taken a long bath in warm water and gotten some rest.   It was part of his master’s care. He knew that he could take Jug and not be any worse for wear.

He found his keeper reclined in a shady veranda with a cool glass of water at his side. The man was dressed in light linen trousers and matching shirt. He could do this. For once, just this once with his master’s permission, he could take something for himself. He hoped that Jug would feel the same.

He slipped up on the man quietly, though deep down he knew that Jug would sense his approach. It was to his advantage that Jug did not react. He held the man’s gaze as he straddled his hips. Jug’s green eyes narrowed but did not say a word.

Paul took the broad hands and placed them on his slender thighs. “Hey Jug.”

“Pup,” His fingers twitched, wanting to caress the soft skin.

“It’s hot.” He placed the cold glass against his neck, feeling the moisture trail down his chest. “You look thirsty, Jug.”

“We can’t, Pup.” Jug sighed. He placed his hands on the boy’s hips to lift him off, but the boy leaned forward.

Paul brushed the cold glass against the man’s lips. “I have the master’s permission, Jug. I am yours to fuck, if you want.”

“You are not mine, Pup.” Jug said evenly, pushing the boy back. “You belong to your master.”

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. “So do you. We are both his. I know you want me, Jug, here’s your chance. Fuck me.”

Jug sighed. The boy was so enticing, thick black hair, soft brown bedroom eyes, slender body, and a beautiful ass that just begged to be fucked. Which it did on a regular basis, Jug reminded himself. Could he really take that which he desired? Would he be able to handle preparing the boy for his next client? The boy’s job did not disgust him. Watching the master break the boy, the eventual submission had been heady. Would the Pup treat him like a client, would it be real?

He gave into temptation and trailed his fingers across the boy’s hipbones and into the waistband of the skimpy suit. The boy moaned and twisted into the caress. “Such pretty responses, Pup.”

Paul stiffened beneath his hands and got off Jug's lap, giving him an angry glare. “Whatever, Jug. You and I both know that I’m a whore. It did not stop you from wanting me.” He stalked away, hugging himself with slumped shoulders.

The bodyguard sat frozen in shock, his mouth gaping. What had just happened?

“That was monumentally stupid, old friend.” Texas said with a sigh. Jug spun around, glaring up at Texas. His boss stood watching the retreating back of his Puppy.

“The boy knows who he belongs to,” Texas stated evenly. “He would never have offered without my permission. Just because he likes sex, and his job is to do what I tell him, does not make him a whore. He offered himself to you because he wanted to, not because he had to or because it was his job, but because he wanted to.”

Jug looked torn.

“Now, I suggest you make amends to Paul, and yes I called him Paul,” Texas said with a rare gusty sigh, irritated at having to justify a simple name. “If you are lucky, my friend, you will have a warm body to curl up to tonight. I have it on good authority that he comes from very temperamental stock.”

*~*

Paul made the turn into another lap. He was furious. He would not beg. It was no skin off him if Jug did not want to get laid. He pulled up and swam to the shallow water.

It hurt. He was used to being offered to men. His one opportunity to offer himself to someone other than his master had failed spectacularly. He sat on the underwater steps and curled himself around his legs. Even with his master’s care, he was still a two bit whore.

It just never hurt this much, Paul thought, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry, Pup.” The boy turned suddenly, slipping on the steps and going under. “Shit!” The bodyguard groaned.  Leaning of the water, Jug pulled the boy up by his nape. He put his free hand under the floundering boy’s armpit and hauled him up and out of the water and into his arms. The Pup need more weight on his bones, Jug thought inanely.

“Put me down, Jug.” Paul coughed and struggled in the iron grip. He knew it was useless. It did not stop him from trying. “Let me go, asshole.”

“Now that’s the Pup, I know.” Jug said easily. He grunted as the boy tried to knee him in the groin, “Be still, kid or I will throw you back in.”

“If that will get you to let me be then do it.” Paul snarled, kicking out again. "I fucking dare you!"

Jug wrapped the struggling boy in a hug, bearing down until the flailing limbs stilled. “I’m sorry, Pup. I was thoughtless.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a slut and you don’t want it, got it the first time, don’t need a recap.” Paul let his body go lax. “Now let me go, you ox. Maybe the master will want me; fuck knows Kyle won’t let him near his ass right now.”

Jug pulled the boy into a an abrupt kiss, startling Paul into opening his mouth. He moaned at the masculine taste only to rear back as if slapped. He heard Jug’s words over and over in his mind, such pretty responses.

“I want you, Pup. I’m just an idiot. My skills are in my brawn not my brain. I fear the boss as much as I respect him. It gave me pause when you offered and my mouth went off and left what little bit of a brain I do have behind.” He led the stunned boy to his room and sat him on his bed.

“Now you are going to listen to me," Paul nearly rolled his eyes, he had heard that opening on more than one occasion.  "One you are not a whore and I’m not a genius. Two, I want to fuck you so bad it hurts. I’ve wanted to fuck you since the very first day I saw you in that alley but it was not my place. Three, I would like to keep you in my bed for our duration here, if you would let me.”

Paul leaned back on his arms. His body trembled. “I’m not Kyle. If you are being honest with me, then I forgive you.” His lips parted and he wet his cracked lips. “I’m not a fake. That’s what the master likes about me, at least I think he does.” He could see the lust in Jug’s eyes and the obvious erection in his pants. “Fuck me Jug, don’t make me ask again.”

The man groaned and pulled the boy up into his arms, kissing him desperately. “So long, Pup.” He took in the boy’s scent, nipping his jaw, his ear, and sinking his teeth into his neck above the collar. He ripped the tiny swatch of fabric away, causing Paul to gasp.

Jug had to remove the boy’s limbs that clung to him like vines to lay him on the bed. He covered Paul’s mouth once more before gasping out, “Please, Pup, got to be naked. Want to fuck you.” The boy was on his knees pulling at the shirt until the buttons flew. The man kicked away his pants. He had Paul on his back once more, his large frame dwarfing the boy.

“Fuck I forget how tiny, you are so small,” Jug groaned, burying his face in Paul’s neck. “I feel like I could break you in half.”

The dark haired boy writhed in his keeper’s arms; he could feel the large cock, its heat branding against his stomach. He spread his legs eagerly, bucking when Jug settled between his thighs, warm, furred flesh against him. “I’ve had more than one fist in my ass, please, you won’t hurt me. Please, fuck, please.”

Jug grabbed the lotion he used for self pleasure. He tried to take his time. He knew he should prepare the boy properly. But the boy’s vulnerable collared throat and restless body made him snap. He rolled over on his back pulling the boy on top, slender legs straddling his hips.

“Ride me, Pup. I’m not gonna last long and I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.” Jug groaned at the feel of the boy’s ass on his abdomen.

Paul was in awe. He was never in this position. Jug looked open and needy beneath him.

He placed the wide head of the man’s cock at his opening and sat back slowly. It was like being impaled on a telephone pole. Jug gasped as the boy’s body took him in, so achingly slow. Paul answered with a groan when his bottom settled on the man’s hips. He felt the man’s balls as he squirmed to adjust. Jug reached out and massaged the boy’s stomach, worried that the straining erection had begun to soften.

“I’m good,” The boy moaned with his eyes clenched. “You are so deep.” And with that Paul began to move, slowly at first and then faster. His erection returned, hard and leaking fluid onto Jug’s stomach.

The man was in awe. The Pup rode him. The boy was gorgeous, his body stretched, his back curved, and his cock was a thing of beauty. He cupped the hot flesh in his huge hand, allowing the boy’s motion to fuck his hand as well.

“Jug, can’t, please, can’t, need, please, fuck, please,” Paul panted, voice hoarse and in pain.

Jug’s eyes widened at the sheer power he held over the boy. The Pup would not, could come without permission. He gripped the cock in his hand tighter and growled, “Cum.”

When the boy tightened around him, Jug’s hips bucked helplessly. The boy was breathtaking in his orgasm, the arching back, the parted lips, and pearly streams streaking his stomach. Jug grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him down as he thrust up, coating the boy’s insides with his seed.

Paul slumped forward in Jug’s strong arms. “I’ve got you, Pup, I’ve got you.” The burly man whispered over and over into the sweaty dark hair.

*~*

His Kitten lay naked in his bed watching television. The boy was on his stomach, with his knees bent, feet in the air. Texas gritt his teeth in aggrevation. He needed his Kitten.

Texas snapped his fingers and the boy rolled gracefully, landing on the floor and going into a kneel.

“It’s time to eat.” He turned, knowing even in a snit, his Kitten would follow obediently.

He sat at small table overlooking the plantation gardens. It was his family home, his true birthright that pissed Georgia off to no end. He fed his Kitten bits of fruit, wishing that his boy would lap the juices from his fingers. As it was, the boy opened his mouth but offered no other response. Finally, he pulled his tiny slave into his lap.

“Do you really think I had a choice?” He watched the purple eyes narrow. “Kitten, that man was my boss and still holds a lot of power. He could decide that I need to be replaced.” The boy paled. “Now you are getting it, I would take him out first, but not without casualties. Carnegie would have gone after you or the Puppy. It was just easier to fuck his ass and keep him content.” His Kitten crossed his slender arms over his narrow chest. “I know, I know.” He pushed the boy off his lap and paced. “Get over it, or resign your fate to a much bloodier future. You decide.” He snarled.

Texas paced around the trembling naked boy, so different from his dark haired counterpart and so much more bewitching. He did not feel the overwhelming need to control with this boy; the need was different, deeper, primal. He would get his boy’s submission but he wanted something else, something he could not put his finger on and it made him unreasonably angry. The innocence in the wide purple gaze unnerved him.

Texas laid a searing slap across the the boy's prominent cheekbone. His breath came out in pants as if he had been running for miles. His chest squeezed as the Kitten raised his trembling hand to cover the red handprint. His Kitten looked like a child that had been kicked for asking “Please sir, may I have some more?”

The man shuddered uncontrollably as the boy went prostrate at his feet. It reminded Texas of that dark alley.   He could feel the warm skin against his bare foot. “Up,” he commanded hoarsely. The boy knelt up and kept his head lowered. Defeated in private,  Texas fell to his knees in front of the boy, barely acknowledging the pain that shot from his kneecaps to his thighs. As he reached out to touch the soft skin in front of him, he could not keep his hands from shaking.

Small hands covered his own. His Kitten took the man’s large hand and pressed it to stung cheekbone. He nuzzled into his master’s touch. Texas went stock still. He saw understanding and acceptance in once innocent eyes. His Kitten seemed at that moment older than his years.  It made him pause.  It was the first time his Kitten looked at him in such a way.  It reminded him, that while he pampered his pet, his Kitten had led a harsh life with his brother before submitting to Texas' control.

He scooped his Kitten into his arms, kissing the boy desperately, burying his hands into soft thick hair. He asked for forgiveness in the only way he knew how, with his touches, his demands. He groaned at the pliant give of the slender body in his arms. He had to have him, to be a part of his body, to posses that which seemed to own him already.

Texas was as ruthless when it came to fucking as with everything else in his life. His eyes traveled over the marked cheekbone. Again, he felt the strange tightness in his chest. He did not want to just fuck the boy and hurt him.  Not with the need dole out pain as he did with his Puppy.  He could not explain why his reactions to the two boys were so different, hard and soft, cruel and gentle

He laid his boy on cool, soft sheets. He curled around the small form, gently touching and relearning the captivating dips and grooves. His Kitten’s body was completely relaxed, purple eyes tracking his master’s long, slender calloused fingers.

Texas let the boy fill his senses. His smell was heady, his taste sweet and unnerving. He quickly shed his clothes and covered his Kitten. The boy tipped back his head, his mouth a silent ‘O’ as their skin touched.

Intellectually, he knew that his Kitten had been abused. He had both boys checked for damage that first night. His private physician had assured Texas that the blonde was healthy despite the poverty, that he could be fucked. It still made him pause for the first time ever with his Kitten. He had already let his rage get the better of him once; he could not hurt the gentle boy again.

He slowly brought the Kitten to his first orgasm reminding him who was his master. Texas was endlessly fascinated with the slender cock lying agains the flat belly and hairless balls. He tipped his head and cleaned the seed from the boy’s trembling stomach. Swirling his tongue into the pretty navel, tugging at the ring that pierced it, he felt the muscles twitch and spasm. He felt fingers gently card through his hair. Looking up, he met his Kitten’s solemn stare, swallowing convulsively at the naked lust.

Texas surged upward, covering his Kitten’s mouth hungrily, exploring the cavern, running his tongue over the roof of the boy’s mouth and around his teeth. When the Kitten pulled back and panted silently, Texas nipped at the pouty lips.

He could not wait. His need for release, for possession, it was a blinding pain in his groin. He forced himself to slow down and prepare the boy carefully, using plenty of lube and taking the hint when the Kitten began rocking on his fingers. The boy started to automatically turn onto his belly to offer up his ass, but Texas stopped him.

“I want to watch you,” He whispered hoarsely. His Kitten paused, studying Texas, and then nodded.  He opened his thighs, pulling his legs back and exposing his body to his master. Texas gritted his teeth against the feel of his own hand as he coated his flesh. He would not be surprised if he came as soon as he was balls deep in his boy.

The body beneath him arched and the mouth opened in a silent cry as the Kitten's body was impaled upon his master’s cock. When Texas felt his boy relax, he thrust slowly to make the intoxicating feeling last. The tight heat surrounded his cock in a molten fist. He rose up on his forearms and thrust hard, feeling the stinging slap of skin against skin. He felt his release boiling in his gut when the boy came against his stomach.

Texas buried his face in his Kitten’s neck as he continued to rock into the clenching hold. He bit down hard, his tongue consumed with the taste as he claimed his boy, marking his slave deep in his body.

The man collapsed against the heaving chest under him. He cocked his head. A strange rumbling vibrated under his ear. He looked up and took in his sated Kitten. Texas could not stop the satisified grin that curved into the corners of his mouth. His could have sworn that his little Kitten was purring.

*~*

When Texas' eyes snapped open, he felt soft hands touched his own. He stopped. His Kitten held his gaze as he placed his master’s large palm against his cheek, and then he lowered his eyes.

“So forgiven, but not forgotten?” Texas asked quietly, rubbing silky strands through his fingers. The boy nodded slowly. Texas lifted the boy by the waist and hoisted him high. “Fuck, finally.”

Texas gave a contented sigh as the long desired flesh took him in once more. The slender legs wrapped around his waist and his Kitten was pliant in his arms. He covered the boy’s mouth, giving into the joy of having the blonde in his arms willingly once again.

“Fuck, Kitten, I lo..” Texas bit down on the boy’s full bottom lip to keep from saying that. Where the fuck did that come from? He filled his hands with the boy’s ass to add to the friction of his thrusting. “Cum, pretty Kitty, cum my little pussy,” He crooned in the boy’s ear.

Texas growled possessively as the boy came. He hugged his Kitten close as released. He knew that his Kitten would curl up against him and purr, and how he had missed his boy’s purring willingly for him.

*~*

 


	6. Then

_Paul moaned, tossing and turning. Tears were leaking from his eyes though still in the clutches of his nightmare. His cry repeated, “No, please, no more.”_

_Jug pushed himself up on his elbow but kept quiet. He knew this particular dream, sadly all too well. He placed a comforting hand on the boy’s abdomen, but he continued to cry in his sleep. The bodyguard knew after all the time that had passed to let the boy wake on his own, and then he would comfort him._

_“No, I promise, I’ll be good, no no no.” It broke Jug’s heart._

*~*

“You came to me, and yet you still disobey me.” Texas towered over the huddled dark haired boy. “You could have lost an important client to my organization for your insolence.”

Paul felt shivers wrack his body. All the lessons in control and submitting were gone. He refused a client of the man, reflex blotting out training,  and he was going to be punished.

“I’ll give you a choice.” Texas said evenly, arms crossed casually over his chest. “You take the punishment I demand or you can leave now, no harm no foul.” The boy looked up with wide fearful eyes, “Without your brother." Texas snapped and the boy flinched violently.  "You don’t want to be mine, that is fine. Know that I will never let my Kitten go.”

The boy pressed his forehead to the man’s feet. He would die, not literally but of loneliness without Kyle.

“You choose punishment," Texas axked.

The boy nodded shudders quaking the slender fram.

Texas snapped his fingers imperiously. “Prepare him Jug and have him brought to Purgatory. I’ll be waiting.”

The keeper’s eyes did not betray his fear for the boy, “Anything specific, sir?” His question was flat in the tension between Texas and the kid.

“I’ll take care of it personally.”

Paul wanted to cover his head at the threat.

He did not have long to wait.  He was hosed down without care and given an enma hose without Jug meeting his eyes.  He was then presented to Texas once again after a short ride across the city. The sight of the man made him quake. His master wore black from head to toe, boots, leather pants, and a leather vest, so unlike the expensive suits fit for boardrooms. The room was empty except for a frame. It was different from the cross or a sling, or even the suspended hook  

Jug pushed him forward gently and then disappeared, leaving Paul alone with Texas

Texas stood before him and held up a bit. Paul took an involuntary step backwards. He had the ring bit used on him when Texas trained his mouth and throat.

Texas lowered it and asked silkily, “You’ve changed your mind?”

Paul thought of Kyle and pushed himself forward.

“Good,” Texas said briskly.

He secured the bit in the boy’s mouth. It settled against between his teeth and forced his mouth wide open. Texas then moved the boy to the frame, not caring when Paul stumbled. The design was simple; it placed the boy on all fours. His chin was held up by a chin brace, relieving pressure from having to hold the neck up. His wrists were cuffed to the supports. The man maneuvered the frame where Paul’s ass was lifted and then he widened the boy’s legs and cuffed them down as well. The frame distributed the boy’s weight.

Texas took a stool and sat behind the boy methodically lubing and stretching the twitching hole with no thought for Paul’s comfort. Once he was satisfied he took a water bottle and moistened the boy’s dry lips, ignoring the drool that dripped from his chin.

He then knelt to get on the same eye level with his wayward slave. “This is your punishment for disobeying me; you are going to pull a train."  Paul's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I have several clients who have wanted your ass and your mouth and they are going to have it for as long as they want it. You’ll remember the next time you actually think you have a choice in whether or not to obey.” He then covered the frightened brown eyes with a blindfold.

Paul's senses were heightened and he could not move. He heard rustling and then whispers. He wanted to cower but could not.

“Welcome, gentleman.” Texas said with good humor, so unlike the cold mob boss, and Paul's stomach knotted with dread. “The rules of the train are simple. His ass has to be re lubed for each participant. His mouth has to be rinsed after you cum. I will be watching. If my rules are not followed then you will be asked to leave and you will lose my respect." The weight of the threat hung heavy in the air. "Enjoy.”

Texas took his place in his private observatory and Jug stepped up beside him.

“How long, boss?” The keeper dared to ask.

“Three hours or until it stops on its own,” Jug nodded but felt fear for the boy, he hoped he survived somehow whole.

Paul twitched like a nervous colt as hands began touching him. Rubbing his back, gripping his hips, pulling his hair, there was nothing to ground him.

His ass was pounded, some were gentle taking time to smooth on the lube and ease into him, and others barely added a new coat before shoving into him. The same for his mouth, as cock after cock was shoved deep in his throat, cutting off his air, causing him to gag. He fought back nausea as wave after wave of semen flooded him.

He could not keep count of how many used him, being penetrated from both ends. He was raw and he could not breathe. Tears were flooding from his eyes and snot dripped from his nose along with the drool. His face felt coated in cum. They did not bother to wipe it way, just used the bottle of water on his lips and tongue.

He did not realize he was moaning, a heart breaking mewl that caused Jug’s eyes to water. Surely it was over, how much more could the boy take. Many of the men took multiple turns with both Paul’s ass and mouth.

Paul felt dead, his body totally numb as the last cock was pulled out of his mouth dripping more semen on his face. He did not realize it was over. He keened quietly.

“Clean him up and sit with him.” Texas ordered looking over at Jug. He could tell his man wanted to protest but wisely kept his mouth shut. “He will get my forgiveness in the morning. It would be wasted tonight.”

Jug nodded. He stood before the boy, his heart breaking. No, he would not let the boy be alone through the night.

As he removed the bit, he heard the faint whisper of, “No, no more, please, I’ll be good.”

*~*

_Jug had been unable to provide more than the basic care on that night. But as Paul’s eyes snapped open from his dream, Jug pulled him into his arms. He offered safety against his wide brawny chest as the boy burrowed into him._

*~* 

“Mr. Alonzo,” Texas said with his hand in Paul’s hair. “You are most gracious in receiving my Puppy. He has been properly punished for his insolence to you.”

The blonde haired man was near the same age as Texas. He shrugged casually and smiled at the kneeling boy.

“I hope you weren’t too harsh, Texas. He’s still new. I understand the jump in the belly that newly trained slaves get sometimes.”

“Be that as it may,” Texas said coldly. “He is yours for the evening. Jug shall be in here at eight am to retrieve him. Do you wish for me to stay for awhile to make sure he behaves?”

Alonzo smiled and snapped his fingers. He watched with anticipation as the Puppy moved sensuously across the floor on all fours. The boy touched his forehead to Alonzo’s feet before kneeling up. The man pulled the boy’s head back by his hair and gazed into lust filled brown depths.

“Go on, Texas,” Alonzo replied, rubbing his thumb over the lush lips, hissing when the boy sucked it into his mouth. “If I’m not mistaken, you have a pretty boy to bed as well, old friend.”

Texas accepted the endearment watching the boy’s every move like a hawk. “I shall take my leave.” He left without looking back. If the boy shamed him again, his life would be forfeit no matter how his Kitten clawed.

“Now, here we are beautiful.” Alonzo smiled. He held out a hand to the boy. “Up.” The Puppy got to his feet and allowed himself to be pulled into the man’s lap. The man kissed him gently, nipping at his lips and laughing quietly as the boy moaned and opened his mouth pliantly.

Paul arched when the man tugged at his nipples. His cock was hard and leaking but he knew his place. The thought of angering Texas again made his stomach tighten with fear.

“Where did you go?” Alonzo asked mildly. The boy had been responding and then his body tensed. Fearful brown eyes swung up. “Easy, beautiful, damn I know Texas is a bastard, but he must have worked you over good.” The boy trembled and lowered his eyes respectfully.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Alonzo carded the boy’s hair feeling the delicious response as the boy leaned into it. “You were meant for this, beautiful.” He stood lifting the boy’s weight easily.  Lean legs wrapped around his hips automatically.

The man laid the boy in his bed aware of the fearful eyes watching his every move. He sat beside the boy and caressed the soft skin of the trembling chest. “You have been trained not to cum, yes?” The boy nodded. “Good.” The man said briskly and removed his clothing.

Paul watched as the man straddled his hips. “Such a beautiful boy,” the man whispered, leaning down to kiss him. He felt the man’s heavy balls drag against his skin and moaned.

“That’s right,” Alonzo said licking the boy’s neck smiling as he tipped his head back. “I’ll bet you are very good boy, too.” The boy whimpered, his hips twitching. He arched his back as his nipples were bit.

Alonzo was an accomplished lover. Paul cried out as the man lifted off his painful erection yet again, the wonderful wet heat disappeared. The boy was in sensory overload, his limbs trembling at the need for release. The man moved up and curled at the boy’s side.

He kissed the boy, taking the straining flesh into his hand. “Let me watch you, beautiful.” The man whispered, licking the delicate shell of the boy’s ear. “Show me, cum for me.” The boy’s head turned from side to side at the slow gentle hand on his cock. He needed more unable to find the right friction in the gentle touch, he keened quietly.

“What is it?” Alonzo asked almost playfully, nipping his ear. “You need more? Then fuck my hand, beautiful. I want to watch you come undone.”

Given permission, the boy’s hips began to snap as he sought the friction needed for release. He wallowed in the sensation of the man’s breath on his neck and the tight fist around his cock. He arched up almost violently, covering the man’s hand with his seed.

“Beautiful, such a beautiful boy,” Alonzo sighed offering the boy his cooling seed. Sated brown eyes watched the man, as his pink tongue slowly lapped away all traces of his cum. He felt gentle pressure on his hipbone. He watched the man as he turned slowly, spreading his legs and presenting his ass.

“Oh yes. If I didn’t know Texas the way I do, I would offer for you. The thought of you warming my bed is very enticing.” Alonzo sighed as he kneaded the round muscles firmly. He smiled as the boy pushed back into his touch.

He prepped the boy’s ass slowly, enjoying the tempting landscape of flesh under his hands. He moaned as his finger slowly slid in the tight, hot heat. “That’s it beautiful.” Alonzo whispered as the muscles gripped him. He pushed a second finger inside and opened the boy’s entrance carefully.

“Up,” He commanded. He trailed his fingers down the open crevice as the boy got on his hands and knees. He coated his cock and lined up with the boy. He gripped the slender hips and pushed in slowly. He heard the boy’s hiss and stilled. He could feel the rippling muscles massage his cock, adjusting to his size. In then the heady moment, when the boy’s body surrendered to the intrusion and his flesh sank into its depths. He sighed when he felt his balls snug up against the boy’s tight sac.

He ran a comforting hand down the boy’s spine before taking his hips once again. He started off slow, dragging his cock against the heat of the boy’s rectum. The boy lowered his head onto his arms. The sight of the willing, beautiful ass made Alonzo fuck him harder. His fingers dug in and he pounded the boy, relishing the sting of slapping flesh. He did not want to cum too soon, but the boy clamped down on his cock as he cried out in pleasure. Alonzo growled out as his release boiled from his gut.

He tugged the sated boy until he rested in his arms. He kissed the sweaty forehead and sighed, “Good boy.” The boy hummed and burrowed into his arms.

*~*

Texas returned at eight on the dot, which did not surprise Alonzo in the least. Texas wanted a first hand impression on how his little slave performed. Alonzo handed him a thick envelope which Texas took with an air of disdain.

“For the boy, he was a very good boy.” Texas stared at Alonzo before giving a begrudging nod. He shifted the exhausted Puppy into his arms and walked out to the waiting car.

*~*

“What do you want?” Texas asked brusquely with his hand in the Puppy’s soft hair. Brown eyes swung up in confusion. “You received a gift, what do you want?”

Paul looked down and considered. His master provided every need for him and his brother. They had plenty to eat, plenty of clothes, and all the newest toys and gadgets. What he wanted was not material. He wanted his brother.

“You need not fear punishment, boy.” Texas said regarding the kneeling form at his feet. “I will consider your request; it will be my decision on whether or not to grant it.”

“My brother,” Paul whispered.

Texas reared back, “My Kitten?”

Paul pushed his face into the floor, begging for forgiveness and trying to ward off the punishing blow.

Texas snapped his fingers impatiently, “Up, boy.” He had the terrified brunette in his arms in seconds. He held the boy’s chin in his palm. The brown eyes reminded him of a wild colt ready to flail out. “What is it you want with your brother? You know he is well taken care of.”

“Yes, sir,” Paul bit his lip. “My brother and I are very close, sir. I miss him.” Paul lowered his eyes respectfully.

Texas pushed the boy off of his lap and drummed his fingers against the leather seat of the limousine.

“You know that I do not offer your brother’s services, he is mine alone. The money in this envelope does not scrape the value of his worth. And yet you think one good performance gives you the right to ask.” He watched the boy’s shoulders tremble.

“You have three clients this afternoon, two thirty minute sessions and an hour session. I have business and I’m taking my Kitten out. I will ask Jug to rate each of your performances today. If you are pleasing to your clients, we shall see. I will consider your request at that time.” Texas widened his thighs. “You can start now. Suck me but do not make me cum. I want to fuck my Kitten upon our return.”

Paul knelt up and eased his master’s lax cock out of his pants. He nuzzled the flesh, taking in the familiar smell of his master. He used his mouth, kissing and licking the warm flesh.

Texas sighed. He slid his hands into the soft locks and guided the boy’s mouth. What a hot little mouth. Texas knew he would make a fortune off the gifted mouth alone.

Paul used every trick in the book to please his master with his mouth. He swirled his tongue, he gently rasped his teeth against the twitching flesh, he kissed and suckled the wide head. He would lean back and let the pre cum coat his lips before swallowing the familiar cock down his throat. When he sensed his master’s hips twitching he would back off and gently suck at his master’s large balls. The car pulled smoothly into a stop.

Jug was waiting with his hated leash.

Texas whispered orders to the giant and then strolled into his lobby. His body was nearly quivering at the thought of bedding his beautiful Kitten.

The keeper clipped his leash onto his generic collar. Texas had explained at length that he had not earned that yet. He felt the insistent tug and went to go down on all fours but the giant placed a warm hand on his shoulder with a shake of his head. Paul sighed and followed his keeper.

*~*

The first client wanted a blowjob. Easy, right? Wrong. Paul fought for his breath as the asshole once again shoved his horse sized cock down his throat, cutting off his air.

“That’s right, little bitch, take it.” Paul’s eyes glittered with tears as he sucked in air through his nose. The man held him against his pubic hair and released into the boy’s throat.

When he was gone. Paul knelt naked on the floor, wheezing and shivering. Jug lifted his face and offered him water. He rinsed his mouth and spat in the bowl the keeper provided. Then he sucked down water like it was going to be jerked from him.

“Easy, Pup.” Jug said taking away the bottle. He brushed his fingers through the boy’s hair before handing him supplies.

Paul rifled through the contents and sighed, ball gag, nipple clamps, and lube, good times. Jug prepped him. First the gag, then the clamps had Paul sucking in a breath. His wrists cuffs were clipped together and attached to the hook. Great, the boy thought petulantly, whipped and fucked. He then thought of Kyle. He went through the steps that Texas had taught him, letting his mind go and his body to release its tension.

There was no warm up. The whistle of the whip brought the bright flash of red behind his eyelids. He moaned into his gag. Kyle, want Kyle, over and over like a mantra in his brain. He rocked into the blows and sighed when his body was breached. The man was nice enough to stroke him off even if he did like to tug visiciously at the nipple clamps.

When the second man took his leave, Jug eased him down. He removed the clamps quickly, massaging each abused bud as the blood flow returned. The keeper was smart enough to leave the gag in until done. The boy howled around the gag and his eyes rolled back as each clamp was released. Then the giant eased the boy over his shoulder to rest sore limbs.  He had to clean him up and give him time to rest before the final client of the evening. Paul sighed as he stretched into his soft bed, thankful for a moment of peace.

Too soon Jug was shaking him awake. He was given some fruit and water as Jug checked his back.

“Okay, Pup?” Paul nodded; he was a little sore but not too bad. He was handed a simple black robe. He took it and frowned. Jug shrugged his massive shoulders. “Lube yourself and wear the robe. I’ll be here in fifteen to fetch you.”

Paul sighed as he lubed himself with gentle fingers. His clients liked it rough and he could take it. But when he could, he liked time to be gentle with his own body. He sighed as he slid his fingers deep and thought about his master. He moaned as he imagined the strong rough hands on his body and his cock swelled. He had to slow down or he could get into serious trouble.

He was sitting on his bed with the silky robe against his skin. Jug took in his appearance and motioned for him to follow. He was led into a room with a massive bed. The silky black sheets looked like water. Paul froze. There were no toys or implements of pain, just a bed with a nightstand that held a bottle of wine and two glasses. Jug touched his shoulder and left him alone.

“Hello, beautiful.” Paul turned with a jerk. Alonzo looked like a golden angel, with his open white shirt and soft pants. He held his arms open and Paul shot into them. “Miss me, already?” The man chuckled and kissed the boy’s soft hair. “I twisted your master’s arm. I wish I could have you for another night but I’m going on holiday. God, how I wish I could have you at my feet and in my bed.” He pushed the soft material away from the boy’s shoulders and kissed his neck, inhaling the sweet scent.

Paul trembled and nuzzled into the caring hands. He felt the man’s fingers trace the welts on his back and heard the sharp breath. Alonzo mumbled words that Paul couldnot understand as a hand slipped lower and tested his slick opening.

“You haven’t been abused, have you?” The man asked with concerned blue eyes. Paul shook his head and parted his lips. How he wanted the gentle man to kiss him. “Good boy,” Alonzo sighed and nuzzled the offered mouth. He slipped his tongue into the boy’s warm mouth and groaned deeply. He pulled the boy’s hips against his. “I have to fuck you again, beautiful. On the bed.”

Paul scrambled to comply and watched the man slip out of his clothes. Alonzo was beautiful. Tall slim and well endowed. Paul spread his legs wide and trailed his fingers into his soft curls that nested about his cock.

Alonzo covered Paul with his body. He kissed the boy deeply and eased his cock into the waiting hole. The boy moaned as he was fucked long and slow. He felt spikes of pleasure shoot up his spine as Alonzo burrowed deep inside him.

Alonzo held him in the aftermath. He sipped wine with him as he cupped the Paul's groin possessively. The man pressed kisses against his shoulder and neck, whispering over and over what a good boy he was.

Paul was rocked into a gentle haze of warmth and peace. His eyes slowly slipped close, deeply asleep.

The man brushed one last kiss against the soft mouth.

He awoke with a familiar hand in his hair. Texas gently carded his hair and watched him intently. “You did well, boy.” Paul pressed himself into the caress. “I have considered your request.” Paul tensed. “Not tonight, but soon.” Paul kissed his master’s hand with tears in his eyes.

*~*

Texas read over his reports. The XY mercantile group needed a good goose. He would send an underling. If it did not go well, well then he would have to handle it.

He carded his fingers through his Kitten’s hair. The boy smiled up at him and Texas immediately felt the weight lift from his shoulders. The boy must have read his expression because he was twining his slender limbs about his master.

“Hello, Kitten.” Texas’ lips curved. He took the boy’s offered mouth in a gentle kiss. The boy’s mouth was so sweet that Texas gorged himself until his Kitten tore his lips away and panted.

Texas took his time and enjoyed his Kitten’s naked, warm skin. He was going to fuck him, he could not get enough. But first they needed to talk.

“You are close to your brother, yes?” The boy looked up startled and nodded his head slowly. “Have you missed him?” Texas had allowed very little contact between the brothers. The blonde seemed to except it even as the dark haired one railed against it.

Once again his Kitten nodded his head cautiously. It was like the boy knew he was treading a fine line with his master.

“Did you fuck each other?” Texas narrowed his eyes.

His Kitten crossed his arms across his slender chest and refused to meet his master’s glare.

“I have a right to know.” Texas swore the boy sneered at him. “All right, all right, enough. He has asked to see you.”

The boy trembled slightly and put his soft hands on his master’s face. He was looking for the truth behind the man’s words.

“There will be rules.” Texas pulled the boy’s head back by his hair, forcing him to keep his eyes on his master. “You can use your hands on him; make him cum if you want. But these are mine and mine alone.” Texas cupped the boy’s groin first and then trailed his finger across the hidden opening. “You will agree or all bets are off.”

His Kitten once again gave him that penetrating stare and then seemed to come to a decision. He rocked into his master’s fist slowly, his lips parting at the feelings emanating from his groin.

“That’s right, Kitten, you are all mine.” Texas wrapped his arm around the boy’s hips and slowly fisted the slender cock. He worked the boy until the narrow back arched and his Kitten came with a silent scream. He held the shaking boy as he licked his master’s hand clean.

“Now, I have work to do. Behave and we shall see the Puppy this evening.” The boy brushed a quick kiss against Texas’ lips before kneeling at his master’s feet once more.

*~*

Paul almost felt at a loss. He had the day to himself, his lumbering shadow markedly absent. He swam, worked out, ate, and played video games. Soon he was bored. He sat naked in his chair and flipped channels, not really seeing what was on the screen.

He first thought of his master. The man was true bastard as Master Alonzo had called him. Paul had never known the meaning of pain until he submitted to Texas. Yet, his hands could make Paul come so hard that he blacked out more than once. He fought against himself with the need for his master’s collar. How he hated it and how he wanted it. Kyle already had his.

He  cupped his cock and stroked it mindlessly, lost in thought.  

Then there was Alonzo. Paul would not get his hopes up at seeing the man again. But he was nice, almost tender in the way he fucked. The boy blushed at how proud he felt when Alonzo said ‘good boy.’ For Alonzo, like Texas, he wanted to be a good boy and to please him with his body. With so many clients it was the process, submitting, allowing himself to fall deep enough where he just felt. His clients did not give a damn about him and they could fuck themselves for all Paul cared. Alonzo was different. He had made it nice and for Paul that kind thinking was dangerous. He would never leave his master’s side. His master had his brother.

Kyle landed in his lap with a wide grin. Paul thought his heart would stop at the sheer shock. He looked up and saw their master hovering in the doorway.

“You have one hour and then I’ll be back to collect my Kitten.” The man growled and then stalked away.

“Kyle?” Paul threaded his fingers through his brother’s long locks. He pulled the other boy into a deep kiss, tears trailing down his cheeks. His brother held him tight and let him shake, releasing his fear, his agony, and his loneliness. He had his brother.

Kyle slipped out of his grasp and pulled him into the bedroom. They stripped down and lay next to each other, soaking up warmth and familiarity. Kyle tapped Paul on his nose to get his attention. He had his brother’s narrowed eyes on him.

The blonde knelt on the bed pointed to himself and shook his head as he grasped his cock. He repeated the head shake and trailed his hand down the valley of his ass.

“I can’t touch you?” Paul felt pain seize in his chest. Kyle’s body was comfort and home and he was being denied. Kyle nodded in affirmative.

The dark haired boy curled into himself. It was like being told there was a million dollars and then having it set on fire before you.

Kyle wrapped his arms about his brother’s tense body and cupped his face. Paul forced his tear blurred eyes to meet his brother. Kyle ran a thumb over his lips before kissing him gently. Paul sobbed and buried his face into his brother’s neck. Kyle carded his fingers through the dark silky locks and let Paul cry himself out.

Once again they looked into each other’s eyes and Kyle smiled softly. He took Paul’s lax cock into his hand and slowly brought him to a full erection.

Paul mashed his forehead against Kyle’s and let his brother touch him and manipulate his body. He could not return the favor but found comfort in the knowing, familiar touches. He wound his arms around his brother, rocked into the firm grasp, and came with a stuttering cry.

Kyle held Paul’s trembling body and pressed kisses against his hair. They curled into each other and nodded off, safe and comforted in each other’s arms.

Texas took in the boys curled together like puppies. He crossed his arms across his chest in frustration. His instinct was telling him to yank his Kitten out of the bed. He knew he would never be forgiven if he did. He grimaced and sought out Jug.

“Bring me my Kitten when they wake up.” He ordered and stormed down the hallway. Jug was left standing with his jaw open. He had never seen such action out of his boss.

*~*


	7. Chapter 7

Jug enjoyed the evening breeze with the naked boy in his arms. The breeze ruffled Paul’s silky hair. He felt the boy shift and give a contented sigh.

The bodyguard heard Texas swear and then resounding crash. Jug winced. Who knew what priceless work of art just bit the dirt. Jug eased Paul out of his lap. He would need to be on his feet when his angry boss blew in.

“Fuckers!!” Texas stormed out onto the portico. “We leave as soon as possible. I have a meeting with Carnegie and Alonzo as soon as we disembark.”

Jug placed a hand on Paul’s trembling shoulder. He watched as the boy eased down on his hands and knees. It made the brawny man uncomfortable to see the vivacious boy turn himself into Texas’ Puppy.

Texas watched with narrowed eyes as the Puppy’s forehead touched to cement at his feet. He glanced at Jug. The man nodded and walked away, his heart heavy for the boy.

“Up.” He cupped the boy’s neck when he knelt up. “Good boy, my Kitten is waiting. Jug will fetch you when it’s time.” He pulled the Puppy up onto his feet and kissed the pliant lips harshly. He put his lips against the boy’s ear. “Be prepared for the training room, I’m going to need you.”

The Puppy nodded and moved away to find his brother.

*~*

“You are being unreasonable, old friend.” Alonzo said easily and did not recoil Texas' snarl. “You are not prepared for a war.”

Carnegie carded his slave’s hair. The young man at his feet was Green not Blue. “I am afraid I have to agree with the society brat.” He ignored Alonzo’s angry hiss. “This is just an incursion. You retaliate and Orcelos’ will bring in old world resources.”

“Unless,” Alonzo said with a raised eyebrow. “You accept that which you have denied since taking over for Carnegie.”

Texas stood at the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city. “Carnegie, leave us. I need to remind my old friend of our previous conversations.”

Carnegie smirked and pulled Green into his arms. “Let me know what you decide.”

Texas once again stood in silence. One thing about Alonzo, he did not break a sweat.

“So how is my sister?” Alonzo asked, brushing away a nonexsistent thread.

“In the Med, the last I heard.”

“She always was a sun whore.”

Texas remained quiet.

“We’re family, Texas, like it or not. Let me add my resources to yours and the Orcelos’ would be a pesky fly on your radar instead of encroaching upon your boundaries. If this happens, other upstarts will follow suit.”  Alonzo paused and then stated bluntly, "It will be your head with a gun pointed at it."

“What do you want?”

“You know that already.”

Texas hissed and turned on the man. “What do you think he will want? He’s mine; he gave himself up to me. He wears my collar.”

“And yet you only truly love your Kitten. How many times have you taken your anger out on the boy, used him and abused him, when you won’t raise your hand against your Kitten. He’s a good boy and doesn’t deserve it.”

Texas laughed cruelly, despite the mental image of his Kitten with wounded eyes and his hand print on his cheek. “That’s because you’ve seen him broken to my will. You did not break him, I did. His submission is mine.”

“And you use it to rake in money hand over fist. He deserves to be as spoiled as your boy.” Alonzo shook his head.

“Be gone. Your nattering has given me a headache.” Texas roared, losing patience.

Alonzo rose gracefully. “I will meet with you again over breakfast?”

Texas gave a sharp nod and ignored the other man’s departure.

*~*

The Puppy knelt in the center of the training room. His body was eerily still and his mind blissfully blank. He did not know how long he had been there but parts of his body were pleasantly numb.

He heard Jug moving around but it was more like a faint buzz at the edge of his consciousness.

The boy thought about his first time in the training room.

*~*


	8. Then

“Have you heard of head space or subspace?”

Paul shook his head and tried to keep from shivering.

“It is were you go so far down in your sub-consciousness and let go. You are free to feel.” Texas gripped the back of his neck. "It is the place where pleasure and pain meet.  Despite the pain, you will soar." 

Paul started to speak and thought better of it.  What was Texas even talking about?  Pain was pain.  He knew what he signed up for, or at least he thought he did, to protect his brother.  Whoring his ass was of little consequence as long as Kyle was safe.

“I’m going to gag you. You will be free of your annoying mouth.”

The boy felt a wave of nausea hit as the man secured the ball in his mouth. Not being able to cry out, to demand that Texas stop?  He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the man from seeing his terror at the loss of control he stupidly thought he was ready for.

Texas kept a firm grip on the boy’s nape, stroking warm skin with his thumb, as he whispered to him. He spoke of pleasure and biting pain.  How Paul was such a good boy, if he would just let go.  Just feel.  Take the pain and make Texas proud.  To think of his brother.  He kept a close eye on the slender body’s reactions to certain words.

He ignored the whimpering and the leaking tears. For a man who knew little patience and no forgiveness, Texas understood the importance of building the foundation.  The first lesson of many.

Soon the boy’s body was still and his breathing deep. Texas maneuvered his pliant into lying across his lap with gentle hands, careful with the lax cock. He started off by massaging the firm ass before he started placing even swats. He could feel the cock harden between his thighs and the hips begin to rock into the ever increasing blows.

Texas shoved a lubed finger deep into the boy’s ass and watched with detachment at the result. The boy’s head snapped back and he howled around the gag. He felt the cum spew down his leg. He lifted the lax form and carried the boy to his bed. He brushed the sweaty hair back and gazed at the gagged boy.  So responsive, he would do very well indeed.

“Very good, we will work on control next. You did very well.”

Texas left the boy naked and sated on the bed.  He left the clean-up in Jug's capable hands, conditioning Paul to who was the handler and who was the master.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Texas observed the kneeling boy. The Puppy had taken himself deep into his subspace, just as he was trained to do. That was good. Texas needed to let go.  The Puppy could take pain so well.

Manuvering the pliant limbs, he attached the boy’s cuffs to the heavy hook. He watched as the muscles twitched and stretched to accommodate being bound.  The Puppy's chin dipped to his chest with a sigh of "Master."

Alonzo wanted this boy.  

He considered all of the implements hanging from the various hooks in the training room. Paddles, canes, belts.  There were cabinets of plugs, beads, sounds, enema kits.  Sensory toys that would prickle uncomfortably and others that were maddening in its softness.  Hell there was a small freezer with various molds for ice play.

But the Puppy was his. Texas felt the black rage bubble up from it dormancy just beneath the surface, insidious.

Weak. Pathetic. Loser.  Carnegie's bitch.

No more.  He was in control.  They bowed at his feet, trembled in fear at his name.

Taking in the Puppy hanging complacently, his rage demanded, MINE!

He needed this.

He wrapped his fist around the familiar weight of the bull whip and laid into his Puppy. The boy did not cry out. He striped the boy’s back with five quick lashes and all the boy did was twitch.

Texas' world narrowed and blackened. He did not remember where he was. It was the boy's fault.  How dare he tempt another with what Texas' had owned and conquered?  

He rained blow after blow on the boy’s vulnerable back, not caring when he struck thighs, legs, or when the tail of the whip recoiled and struck the boy’s chest.

The blood flowing in rivulets add red to the black, drops of red black on the floor.

“BOSS!!” Jug physically pushed Texas against the wall despite the snapping bull whip. He wanted to go to the Puppy but he had to stop the enraged man first.

Texas shook in the release of the endorphins pumping through his blood. He did not see the boy bleeding for him, he was in another world mentally and physically.  THe bull whip was quiet at his side.

“My god, boss.” Jug snarled in disgust. He let Texas slump and hurried to the boy’s side. The Puppy had fainted dead away.

Jug did not know where to touch the boy. His body was one big gaping bloodied wound. He with his cell he made a split decision and called Texas’ physician. He was worried for the boy’s health that Texas' wrath for once did not matter. He followed the commands being snapped in his ear.

*~*

Paul moaned. He tried to turn but his body felt like it was on fire.

“Easy, Pup.” Jug slipped something in his mouth and he faded away.

He awoke and his room was silent. He slowly took in his surroundings, he was in his room and it was dark. His master sat beside him with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. He could see his collar in his master’s fist.  He could not lift his hand to his naked throat.

“Master?” His voice cracked, he felt so weak and his body was numb, the fire a dull roar.

“I’m sorry, Paul.” Texas reached out to touch the boy’s hair but his hand froze in mid air.

“Master,” Fear poured off of Paul in waves.  What was wrong with his master?  Why did he have Paul's collar in his fist?  To hear his name rather than being called Puppy made his stomach drop.

“What have I done, please, master!!? Please, I’m sorry. Whatever I’ve done, please forgive me. I’ll do anything Master, please.” The boy struggled through his pain to lever himself up on to his elbows.  If he could only move, he would roll of the bed and on to the floor.  He would stay on his belly with his head on his Master's feet, if he would forgive him, if he would be given his collar back.

He felt gentle hands on his shoulders. Kyle’s beautiful violet eyes were swimming in tears. His brother kissed him on the forehead and helped thim to lie back down despite Paul's slurring protests.

Paul knew something was wrong. He hurt, god, he hurt. But it was the look in his master’s eyes that caused sobs wrack his thin frame.

Kyle curled around him. And for once his brother’s warmth did not offer peace as Paul once more slipped into the dark of nothingness.

*~*


	10. Then

Texas sighed and tugged on his tie, resltless and ill at ease. He had to do this once a year. Once a year only and the bitch could go back to her life and he would go back to his. It could not be over fast enough for Texas.

“Salvatore,” The distinguished silver haired gentleman pulled Alonzo in and brushed a gentle kiss against both cheeks.

“Papa,” Alonzo smiled and returned the gesture.

“And my bebe, Traviata.” She was a tall, almost androgynous woman. She accepted her father’s kiss with a gracious air. The aristrocrat barely contained his sneer. “Donovan.”

Texas nodded his head. He hated the old goat as much as the bitch did. But it was over, the elder Alonzo made his way through the crowd of his birthday celebration.

“How’s your current little pussy of the month?  Does it scratch?” Traviata asked with a snort, her accent thick with the sneer.

“I could ask the same about your butch cunt.” Texas replied.

“Touché, Papa wants to know when you are going to breed me.”

“When hell freezes over.”

The woman’s full, thick lips curved. “My sentiments exactly, I’m going back to find Alexia. Same time next year?”

Texas gave her a bored stare.  She merely rolled her eyes and stalked away.  Her own guards falling in line to flank her.

“You know it was your marriage that cemented your position as Carnegie’s successor.” Salvatore Alonzo said almost lazily, handing Texas a glass of champagne.

Texas did not reply. He had a belly full of Alonzos.

“I have a request, old friend.” The younger Alonzo smiled and shook some dignitary’s hand.

Better him than me, Texas thought in annoyance. “What?”

“I want the boy again. He is very exquisite.”

Texas raised an eyebrow. “You have never asked for one of my boys more than once, old friend.” He sneered in imitation.

“I am intrigued.” Alonzo said with an elegant shrug. “I will make it worth your while.”

“A session?”

“No, I want him for the week. I have some business to attend to in Rome. I would like to take him as my companion.” He held his breath.  Texas gave him a bored stare.

“Five million.”

“You are stupid with your money, in the only way the rich can be."  He mulled it over, making Alonzo wait longer. "Done.”

Texas shrugged his shoulders restlessly. He wanted his Kitten.

*~*

His Kitten was stiff in his arms. Texas sighed and pushed the boy back so he could read his expressions. “It’s only for a week. If he is harmed then the man’s life is forfeit. You would bathe in his blood.”

A delicate blonde brow raised in question.

“Alonzo, all right? It’s Salvatore Alonzo.” His Kitten seemed to sigh in relief. When he filled his palm with the boy’s blonde hair, he pressed into Texas’ hand. “I guess that meets with your approval.”

His Kitten nodded his head. Texas could read concern and acceptance in the boy’s features. “He leaves in the morning. Would you like some time with him?”

His Kitten kissed him deeply, the quiet purr emanating from his chest.

*~*

The Puppy knelt at his master’s feet with his fingers curled around his collar, his collar that Texas had bestowed on him after his fisting.

“You have questions?” Texas remarked.

“I don’t understand, master. My job, my calendar?” The boy’s brow was furrowed.

“You will be doing your job. Alonzo wants a companion for his trip. He is paying top dollar for your services.” Texas ran a soothing hand through the dark silky hair.

The boy trembled and pressed into the man’s thigh. “I have a surprise for you.” The boy raised frightened eyes.

The man stepped back to reveal his brother smiling in the doorway. “We want you in our bed this evening.” The boy had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep tears from falling.

*~*

Kyle was plastered to his front and his master watched him from over his brother’s creamy shoulder. Slender fingers were wrapped around his cock and from the look of bliss in the violet eyes; their master was in Kyle’s ass.

Texas reached across his Kitten to touch his Puppy. They were stunning together, their faces mirroring their pleasure. Why hadn’t they done this before now? Sure he had made the Puppy watch as he fucked his Kitten, but he had never allowed the boy in their bed.

As he slowly rode his Kitten, he watched the various emotions cross the dark haired boy’s face. Texas covered his Kitten’s small hand and controlled the stroking motion on his Puppy’s cock. It felt like he was fucking his Puppy through his Kitten.

“Let me hear you,” the man commanded and the boy’s lips parted as he groaned and pushed into the hands holding him.

Texas buried his nose into his Kitten’s neck, listening to the sounds of passion. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his Kitten crying out for release.

“Cum, Puppy,” He ordered breathlessly. The boy arched into his release, his cry bordering on a scream.

His Kitten instinctively tightened around his master’s cock as he gathered his brother close. Texas bit his shoulder when he came. Feeling the sexual high and his master’s kiss, the blonde shuddered out his release against his brother.

They were in a sweaty, sated heap. Texas and the Puppy grinned at the rumbling purr that vibrated the blonde’s chest.

*~*

Paul was confused.

Alonzo dressed him in soft black pants and a tight black shirt the bared his midriff. His feet were encased in soft sandals.

The man allowed him to walk not crawl. He was constantly tugged into strong arms.

His confusion came from the man being distracted by his collar. The first night they fucked, Alonzo put his hand across the boy’s throat. Paul’s heart seized but he realized that there was no pressure. It was like the man was using his hand as a makeshift collar around his throat.

Instead of keeping him locked away in his bedroom, Alonso wanted him at his side. He was constantly pointing out landmarks and other items of interest. When they ate, whether in the penthouse or a fine restaurant, the man held him in his lap and fed him from his hand.

It was almost like the way Texas treated Kyle and Paul was unsure of how he felt about that.

He felt the hand in his hair and looked up obediently. Alonzo smiled and kissed him gently. “You are a thousand miles away, beautiful. No, no don’t tense up, come here.” He was pulled into the comforting lap and he arched under the hand touching his body.

“You can speak freely with me, beautiful. What are you thinking about?” Alonzo pushed his hair off his forehead.

“My master, sir,” Paul trembled when the hand in his hair tightened, not quite in a painful tug.

“Oh? Anything in particular?”

“You remind me of him, sir.” Paul answered honestly. He bit his lip when Alonzo frowned. “You are a lot like him in the way he treats my bro…the Kitten.” The hand relaxed.

Alonzo nuzzled his neck and nipped it gently. “I know that you are brothers, you are both very lovely boys.”

Paul had to muffle his sigh into the man’s shoulder when he was lifted and carried to the bed. Alonzo sat his side content to touch him and watch him. Paul had never felt such scrutiny outside of his master.

“Look at me, beautiful.” Paul met the intense gaze. “I want to do something but I don’t want to frighten you. If it is too much, tell me.”

Alonzo trailed narrow fingers across Paul’s collar and gently released the clasp. He lifted it away and sat it aside. He then lowered himself and pressed gentle kisses to the sensitive bared flesh. The boy began to shake. Alonso lay beside the boy and pulled him into his arms.

“Shhh, it’s alright, beautiful. Talk to me.”

“I don’t know, sir, I, I,” Paul stuttered and burrowed deeper into the man’s embrace.

“I will put it back on if you wish,” Alonzo said carefully. “I would just like to take you without his mark on you. A going away present if you like, we will be returning to stateside tomorrow.” He ran a steady hand up and down the boy’s slender back.

Paul pulled back and covered his bare throat with his hands. It was so strange. And yet he did not want to disappoint the man that held him, the man who used his body so tenderly, the man who ripped such pleasure out of his body.

He reached out and cupped Alonzo’s face in his small hands. The man groaned and kissed him deeply. He was pushed onto his back. He cried out when Alonzo took his cock into his mouth. Only Alonzo, he would suck him like no other client would. He came hard and panted. It was one of the man’s few directives for the week. He did not want Paul holding back his orgasm or his responses.

The man seemed intent on touching every inch of his skin. He spent so much time lapping at the boy’s nipples that a needy whine wrenched out of the boy’s throat.

Paul buried his fingers into the soft blonde hair and cried out, “Please sir, please... just please.” He nearly cried as the wet, lube slick fingers began to probe his body.

It was the same every time Alonzo took him, the exquisite pleasure of being filled and touched. The man would take him to the edge over and over again, until the slow slide of the thick cock in his body was almost unbearable.

Alonzo cupped the back of his neck and quickened his thrusts. Paul was mesmerized when the man’s eyes screwed shut and his lips parted in a quiet gasp. The boy could feel the molten heat of release and his body responded, painting the man’s stomach with his cum.

He lay in the man’s arms. Alonzo kneaded his ass and rubbed his back until his eyes fluttered close. He thought he was dreaming when he heard the man whisper. “I wish you were mine.”

*~*


	11. Chapter 11

Texas stormed into Carnegie’s palatial estate.  He drove down the winding drive himself, the car swerving from his hands clenched on the wheel.  The door made a resounding crack startling the inhabitants.

“Send your emissaries. If they want a war then they will take on not only me but the Alonzos.”

“And hello to you too, Texas.” Carnegie said gently, stoic in the face of Texas' gale worthy emotions. He kissed Blue deeply and ignored Green.

Texas looked wild and unkempt. Carnegie had heard the tale of the Puppy and was saddened.  He, himself, would have offered for the kid if he did not already have his hands full.  Besides, the young buck Alonzo seeemd to be quiet keen on the dark haired beauty.

Lifting a brow, he asked patiently, “You made the deal with the devil?”

Texas’ eyes lost their focus as he flinched.  His proud shoulders uncharateristically slumped beneath the fine cut of of his suit.

 

~Mild shock, will recover~

~Must watch for infection and keep him hydrated. There is a concern that he can become addicted to pain killers~

~YOU BASTARD!!! If you are angry with me then bring it on. Why, Texas why~

~Boss, I think it is time you let them both go, you damn near killed the boy~

~Master, please, I’m sorry, please forgive me, don’t send me away, I’ll do anything, another train, anything Master please, don’t throw me away~

 

“Texas?”

Texas blinked.  Shoving down the damnable emotions, he grit out, “Alonzo has him until he’s recovered. He’s pretty shocky. Now, war.”

Carnegie was distracted by a semi naked man that entered the library on trembling legs.  Carnegie sat up, pushing Blue away from his knee.  His voice was almost a softened croon, “Gray? You should be lying down, sweetheart.”

The man was almost as old as Carnegie and frail. Haunting gray eyes leaked tears. “Master, please don’t punish Green. I heard a noise. Let him stay with me, please master.”

Carnegie brought him to his laps smiling gently and kissed his lips. It was sad at how the slave clung to his master’s lips desperately. Carnegie pushed him back with hand to his hair,  “I will not harm any of you, you know this Gray. That was just the Texas tornado that you heard. Green’s punishment is to be gagged and ignored that is all. I will have all three of my boys in my bed tonight.”

The hope in the gray eyes made Texas grind his teeth. He had seen that same desperation in his Puppy’s eyes many times.

Carnegie sat his chair and cuddled the elder slave into his lap. Blue rested his head against his master’s knee.

“You were always one for dramatics, Texas.” Carnegie said admonishing.  "You've upset my property and I don't take kindly to such actions."

“Are you going to help me or not?”

The former mob boss encouraged the elder slave to rest his head against his master’s shoulder. He gave gusty sigh.  He knew what he was getting into when he passed his syndicate to Texas.  “Yes, Texas, there is such a thing as loyalty. I just hope you are not overreacting due to a simple misunderstanding with a slave.”

As Texas drove away, plans taking shape to bring down fire on his enemies, Carnegie’s words echoed over and over. A simple misunderstanding had brought his world crashing down around his ears. The past forty eight hours had been pure unadulterated hell.

*~*

When he came out of his daze, he fell to his knees in shock. The carnage was indesputible. He did that? He had abused the boy that had put so much trust in him? Jug, loyal to Texas and willingly to take a bullet for him, would not even look at him. The giant nodded and jotted down notes that the physician gave him as he examined the Puppy.

For once Texas did not think of his Kitten. He pushed Jug away ignoring the muted snarl of anger and looked over the boy’s still body. Open red welts, others that were open and oozing.  He would need stitiches.  His prized possession would be scarred.  How many times had he threatened death for what had happened at his own hands?  The Puppy's dark hair was a shadow against pale sheets.  

He felt a tug on his arm and as he turned his face fired at the resounding smack.

The Kitten was furious. The blonde boy pushed him away and barred his teeth, daring his master to get closer to his brother.  Small hands were curled into fists and the Kitten lifted his chin, ready to do battle for the Puppy.

Texas knelt before his Kitten and placed his arms around the boy’s narrow waist and let go.  The tears burned like fire, acid on his cheeks.  Not at the hand of his father, the sneers of his sister, those he stepped over on the way to the top had ever brought true sorrow to Texas' cold blooded, calculating heart.   It was the first time in his life, but he sobbed and held on even as the boy tried to twist out of his grasp.

The next few hours seemed to pass in a fog. He sat at the Puppy’s bedside.  The Kitten sat on the narrow mattress, eyes swinging from fear for his brother to disgust for his master.  Texas barely comprehended as  Jug informed him that Alonzo was waiting for him.

He walked into the barrel of a gun pointed at his head. And for once, Jug did not react.

“You bastard, how dare you take your anger for me out on him? I should drop your sorry carcass now and make the world a better place.” Salvatore was a cold, avenging angel. “Why, Texas, why?” The fight leaving him as Salvatore took in the still body on the bed, he let the gun hang at his side.

“You want him, he’s yours.” Texas hung his head, shame coloring his face.  It would fix the problem.

“What? No!” Alonzo slipped his gun into his holster and paced in agitation.

“You give him to me now and it will crush him. He will feel as though he failed you and you are taking his brother away as punishment. How could you even think of giving him away after what you have done?” He jerked the dark haired man by his shirt and got into his face. “I will have him. You just proved that you no longer can be trusted with him. The question will be if you will be able to keep your Kitten.”

Texas snarled.

“Oh ho, hit a nerve did I, asshole? Do you really think your boy will let you any where near him or his brother now? No, I will have that beautiful boy once he understands that it is out of love that I want him.  And by your blessing, not out of sick, twisted punishment by you for your fucking guilt.”

The pale haired man looked to the body guard. “I want to see him.”

Texas knew he had sunk low when his most trusted man would not look to him for approval but simply nodded and allowed another to follow him into the quiet room.  Leaving Texas alone and unguarded, unthinkable in the past brutally telling in light of what had happened.

The man went to his cold silent bedroom and sat down. He noted an envelope on his pillow with the word ~Master~ on the front.  Frowning, there were very few who were allowed into his inner sanctum.  And only two who called him Master.  In clear consice words, Texas read slowly, eyes widening at the realization for a boy who had no voice, he had finally decided to 'speak.'

~Master,

~How could you, master?

Paul has done everything he can do to serve you. You say you that you care for us both? Yet as you pet me, you beat him.

Why?

Do you not think that I am not strong enough to handle your pain, your anger? I see it in your eyes when you turn to Paul. The need to hurt all but swallowing you whole.

You never turn to me. And now it has gotten out of hand. Jug says that Paul never cried out. He wanted to bear the pain to make you proud.

I think it is time for you to let my brother go.~

Texas' fingers clenched the flimsy stationary.

~You do not need him for your empire and he has served his debt for you taking me in.

The next actions you take will decide if I go with him or not. You may have collared me but you do not own my heart. My brother does.

I agree with Master Alonzo. To send him away now will crush him and yet he will not recover here in your presence. You will need to make him understand that it is only until he is safe once again. Then when he is reassured that you are not taking me away forever you will give my brother to the one who will love him most.

You will do this, master.

Kyle~

Texas looked up to see the blonde leaning his hip against his desk. Gone was the beautiful, submissive slave.

Kyle stood in simple jeans and t-shirt, arms folded across the narrow chest that Texas knew so well, every dip, every tremble.

This was the strong one, he thought seeing Kyle clearly, perhaps for the very first time.  The one who defended his brother from a bond so deep that Texas would never touch.

“I never knew you had a voice.” He said inanely, the first thing that came to his mind.

Kyle picked up a notepad and the scratching seemed loud in the room.

~You never asked me. I don’t try to flaunt it because Paul never learned how to read.  It hurts him.~

“I will do whatever you command.” Texas lowered his head and listened to the furious slashes across the paper, slashes against his own rarely touched conscience.

~Do you understand the magnitude of your actions? Or is it just the guilt talking?~

“I have heard what you and Alonzo have said. You are both right. I will make the Puppy..” He stopped at Kyle’s hiss. “I will make Paul understand that he has done nothing wrong. Alonzo will see that he heals, both emotionally as well as physically.

He waited but the boy did not respond. He looked up hesitantly into the angry violet eyes. “Will you leave me as well?”

Kyle gave a silent sigh, the righteous anger abating, and dropped to his knees before Texas. He wrote his next message and cupped the Texas' cruel face as he handed it to him.

~No. I understand you better than you think I do. You are my master and my love. And yes, you are my love.  But even that won't come between me and my brother.   You love me even though you do not understand it. I can take care of you, all of you if you will allow it.~

“But what of your brother?” Texas winced at the low growl.

~You will leave my brother to me. I will not let you hurt him any longer.

I will get to see my brother whenever we wish once he is in Master Alonzo’s care and you will allow it. Even if it is at 2 am and I want to see him, you will take me. And you will allow us to bed each other again.~

Texas snarled out of habit.

~You will, master. It is the only way I know how to keep him together. I feel that Master Alonzo will understand this. You will form your partnership with Alonzo and he will be my brother’s master, for he loves him already. It is your greed and your fear that keeps my brother for yourself.~

The man lowered his head and nodded slowly. He felt his face cupped into small hands. He looked at his beautiful boy and sobbed for the second time, emotions that he could not bottle up, choking him. He could see the anger, yes, but a tentative understanding as well.

*~*

Paul sat in a heavily padded chair near the window in Alonzo’s penthouse. He watched the falling rain without really seeing it. He kept his hand over the tag that held his master’s mark.

His back itched and the skin pulled around the stitches. He knew he would be scarred but could not gather the energy to care.

True to their word, Alonzo’s and the master’s, Kyle came and sat with him most days, all day. He was even allowed to lie next to him. When his brother tried to touch him intimately he turned away.

When Alonzo touched him, he could not find it within himself react, to put on the show, to be the duitful slave that was no longer wanted by his master.

He felt abandoned. His master had not come to see him.

*~*

“Drink this, beautiful.” Alonzo held out a glass of orange juice. Water wasn’t enough, Paul needed calories, vitamins. The boy seemed to be fading away before his very eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Paul whispered taking a small dutiful sip before sitting the glass aside. His eyes were terrifyingly dull.

“Paul,” Alonzo started gently. “Tell me what you want, beautiful. I’ll give you the moon and all the stars if you will just start to live again.”

The boy just blinked and looked away. “There is nothing that I could ask for, sir, you are very kind.”

“Will you do something for me then?” There was a slight nod. “Will you call me Sal instead of sir? I am neither your client nor your master.” The boy flinched violently at the word and Alonzo’s eyes narrowed. “Please, beautiful, only my family calls me Sal and I miss hearing it.”

“Yes, si-Sal.”

“Good, very good, beautiful.” Alonzo touched the dark head but the boy did not respond, accepting the touch but not pressing into it. “Your brother will be here soon. I need to go out for awhile. Brooks is on duty, but I’ll be happy to ask Jug to stay as well if you like. I’m sure he misses you.”

“Whatever pleases you, si-Sal.” The response was almost mechanical, as if Paul was not aware that he was even speaking. Anger bubbled in the blonde haired man like acid.

Alonzo made sure that Kyle was wrapped around Paul before he left. Jug seemed almost relieved at being asked to stay. Good, he thought, this is perfect. He checked the contents of his messenger bag before heading out.

*~*

Texas took finished off the bottle of whiskey before rooting out yet another bottle. He wanted his Kitten, but his Kitten was gone again.

He had passed through the days in an alcohol haze. The words in his business reports were a blur. Carnegie had given him a disgusted stare and said to take a few days off. That was fine with Texas, a few more days to dull the pain.

He heard a noise and stumbled to his feet. A fist to his face had him crashing to the floor.

“You bastard,” Alonzo hissed. “You can’t keep up your fucking end of the bargain. He’s wasting away.” He hauled the dark haired man to his feet, shoved him to the wall. Alonzo bound his wrists behind him. “I’m thinking you need a lesson, old friend.”

Texas put up a feeble effort when the ball gag was forced into his mouth and his pants were pulled down to his ankles.

“Who’s the bitch now?” Alonzo taunted with a slap to the man’s ass as he bent him over a chair. “You’ve never been topped have you asshole?” He watched as Texas flinched. “No, I thought not. So I’m going to fuck you like a little girl and then you are going to fix this.” He laid another strike across the man’s rounded ass. “Understand, bitch? Or should I say what a pretty little pussy?” Alonzo said with a jab at the hidden opening.

Texas shook of the drunken fog in a hurry. He was about to be violated by a very angry man. He howled in fury when he felt Alonzo’s dry finger enter him. He was not the bottom. He was in control. How dare the aristocratic upstart?

He cried out in pain when the man’s cock plunged through his resisting muscles. Angry tears fell from his eyes and snot dripped as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Alonzo was relentless. He held the lax cock in his hand as he fucked Texas with all the anger and indignation that he had for the poor boy in his care.

Texas felt a searing pain deep inside him as the man who mounted him grunted. Neither one of them were gaining any sexual pleasure from the act. Alonzo slammed his head into the cushion as he came.

Texas stumbled back and hit his abused ass when Alonzo pulled out of him. His glare shot daggers at the furious, panting blonde.  Alonzo sneered, pulling up his pants and boxers, towering over Texas.

“Are you awake now, you stupid fuck? He’s pining for you. You fuck him over royally and then start pissing away with alcohol. I should have shot you when I had the chance.” Alonzo growled and pulled Texas to his feet. “You promise to be good if I release you?”

Texas snarled around the gag.  He could not get his hands under him as Alonzo shoved him to floor.

“Sit there and rot in blood and cum then. You really think I fucking care, after what you did to him?”

Texas snarled and howled for a good five minutes before he was panting. Finally he lowered his head and nodded. Even when he was released he sat there with a bowed head.

Alonzo kicked him lightly in the side and he looked up. The man was still angry but it was a cool flame as opposed to a raging fire.

“Clean up. I expect you for dinner. You will hold that boy in your lap and feed him from your hand. You will remember that you are still his fucking master.”

Texas lowered his head and sighed in resignation. “I will do as you say.”

“You damn will better or I will reconsider putting a bullet in the fucking empty space you call a brain.”

*~*

The dining room was subdued. Alonzo had explained to Kyle what was going to happen, what needed to happen. The boy had agreed.

Texas was squirming in discomfort, both mentally and from the pain in his ass. He was angry that his Kitten was seated across from him and watching his every move.  He wanted to kill Alonzo, slowly and painfully.

After he ripped the snotty aristocrat's asshole wide open.

“Come on, beautiful.” Alonzo pleaded. “There is someone here to see you.”

“I’ve seen Kyle all day, s..s..Sal. I’m really not that hungry.” The boy’s voice was lifeless. It broke the red haze of Texas' anger.

Texas could see the anger in Alonzo's anger tight features.

Alonzo wanted to snatch him away from all this madness and love him until he came back. But it was up to the bastard, and oh how that rankled, Alonzo thought with frustration.

Texas had to bite back a hiss at the boy’s lackluster appearance. The normally spiky hair was flat and dull, his frame was so very thin that the bones rippled under translucent skin, and the normal expressiveness in his eyes was dead. He had fallen so far so quickly.

He was on his feet, ignoring the pulling pain in his ass. He went to the boy and lifted his chin. “Puppy,” he whispered, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

Paul looked up into his master’s face and gave the first true emotional response in days. Tears trickled slowy out of large brown eyes and down sunken cheeks. "Master." The word seemed to be ripped from the boy's very soul.


	12. Then

Texas sat with his Puppy naked at his feet. His Kitten was enjoying time at a spa and the man wanted time with the dark haired brother alone. He had given him three days to recover from the fisting and to contemplate his collaring.

He tugged on the silky locks and to boy raised his gaze obediently. Quiet and still, responding to his master’s command, the Puppy was exquisite.

“I am very proud of you, Puppy.” Texas enjoyed the pride that flared in the dark depths. “You are going to do very well. Is there anything you wish to ask me?”

“Will my master want my service as well?” The boy had an underlying hope in his question.

“Yes.” Texas replied easily. “My Kitten is mine, as are you. I will take you whenever I want.”

The boy’s closed his eyes with a happy smile and quivered under his touch.

“Do you want me to take you now?” Texas had a gentle curve to his lips.

The boy’s brown eyes opened with lust and happiness, “If that is what my master wishes.”

He lifted the boy into his lap, stroking soft skin and watching as the boy sighed and arched into his touch. His Kitten was his alone, but this beautiful boy was special as well. He pulled the boy into a kiss by the nape of his neck. The soft lips parted and allowed his master to plunder.

As he slid into the warm, smooth flesh of the Puppy, Texas was overcome with a strange feeling of pride as the boy moaned and writhed under him. Such a beautiful boy, he thought.

*~*


	13. Chapter 13

Texas lifted the tearful boy’s insubstantial weight. He carried him to a darkened, quiet bedroom.

Alonzo watched with fire in his eyes. He felt a soft hand on his own and saw the understanding purple gaze. He lifted Kyle into his arms and settled him in his lap in the big chair in his study. Both blondes were lost in their own thoughts.

*~*

Texas gently laid the broken boy on to soft smooth sheets. Paul watched him silently, tears streaming steadily.

With burning in his own eyes, Texas rubbed his thumb over the boy’s trembling bottom lip, “I have failed you, Paul. You are perfect, such a good boy.”

Paul’s eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip. His body shook.

“Say it, Paul; tell me what you are thinking.” Texas said quietly.

“Why did you send me away?” Paul sobbed. “I did everything you asked. I took it, master, and would take the whipping again if you only won’t send me away.”

“Oh, beautiful,” Paul hissed angrily at Alonso’s words dripping from his master’s mouth. “I did not send you away. I was in a bad place and it was better for you to be protected from me before I did something that could not be fixed.” He carded the boy’s hair. “You did nothing wrong, Puppy.”

“Master,” Paul wept, his limbs twitching restlessly.

Texas opened the soft shirt and really took in the result of the damage he inflicted. The boy’s slender chest was bruised and some of the whip marks were stitched closed. He bowed his dark head in supplication, brushing his lips against the marks.

He gently unclothed the boy, under the hooded gaze of brown eyes. He kissed and touched every mark on the boy’s front, placing a gentle kiss to the lax cock before easing the boy onto his stomach.

Waves of nausea rolled as his gaze roamed over bruised, scabbed, stitch mottled skin. He had done this. He paid homage to the abused flesh, tears leaking from his eyes and dripping to the boy’s flesh.

“Master?” Paul’s voice was plaintive. “Why are you crying, Master?”

Texas laid his cheek against the dip at the base of Paul’s spine above the swell of the bruised ass.

“I am so sorry, Paul.” He wrapped the boy’s hips in the soft sheet and lifted him into his arms once again.

“Master?” Paul was confused. “You don’t want me, Master?”

Texas moaned and kissed the boy’s pliant mouth. “Yes, I want you, Puppy. But I don’t deserve you. You have to eat. And from my hand, you will.”

The man sat with boy firmly in his lap, ignoring the discomfort in his ass. The only protest Paul made was when Kyle and Alonzo joined them at the table. He tried to push his tired form out of his master’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Texas asked mildly.

“I am in my brother’s place.” Paul replied with his head hung low.

“You are fine.” Texas replied over Kyle’s angry hiss. “Alonzo will care for your brother.”

Paul looked over at the blonde haired man. He felt an uncomfortable warmth in his chest as the man smiled at him. Kyle nodded as well and made himself at home in Alonzo’s arms. He also felt a flare of jealousy and was instantly contrite. He was so confused; he lowered his head in defeat.

He opened his mouth mechanically when he felt a brush against his lips. The cheese made his stomach heave. He took what his master fed even though his guts were protesting violently.

“Stop, Texas.” Alonzo commanded. The next thing Paul knew, he was being lifted out of his master’s arms.

Alonzo felt so good and he curled into him. He squirmed at his stomach’s warning signals. The man must have known as he was rushed to the bathroom.

Texas watched, saddened. He had failed Paul again. He felt familiar soft hands against his skin. His Kitten crawled into his lap with a pad of paper and pencil in his hand.

~You did nothing wrong, Master. His stomach is very weak. He would not have handled anything you gave him. He just needed the reassurance of being fed by your hand.

Texas scanned the words and nodded silently.

~Master, as soon as he is strong enough, you will need to bring him home. He will need to have time to adjust to the idea of a new master. Master Alonzo needs my brother as desperately as you need me.

Texas felt the familiar scowl on his face and the resultant poke to his ribs from his boy. “Yes, Kitten. I agree.”

~Paul has made progress; I want to stay with him tonight, Master.

Texas growled and shook his head.

~It was not a request, Master.

Kyle’s purple eyes were frosty as Texas took in his words.

“Okay, fuck it, okay.” Texas shrugged his shoulders restlessly. “When will you be home?”

Kyle’s expression eased as he kissed his master. He pushed against the man’s chest as his mouth was plundered forcefully. His lips felt bruised when Texas released him.

~Send Jug for me in the morning, Master.

Texas nodded and pulled his Kitten close. The boy resisted at first and then seemed to melt. They both were feeling the strain of being parted.

*~*

Alonzo held the heaving boy as he wretched violently. When the boy could give no more, the man gave him a glass of water to rinse his mouth.

“Okay, beautiful?” He asked quietly.

Paul wiped his mouth and looked up into the kind blue eyes. “Yes, Sal,” he held out his arms and the man lifted him into his lap. “I’m tired, Sal, may I go to bed now?”

Alonzo dared to kiss the boy’s forehead. Paul shivered but did not pull away. He had made much progress. Fuck the bastard, he thought angrily. Texas was able to bring Paul back in a couple of hours in ways that Salvatore could not touch. He felt the boy jerk and realized he was griping him tightly.

“I’m sorry, beautiful.”

He felt a whisper of lips against his cheek, “It’s alright, Sal, I understand.”

*~*

Paul curled into Kyle’s arms and sighed. He nuzzled into the blonde’s neck. “I love you, Kyle.” He felt his eyes well with familiar tears as Kyle kissed him and held him tight.

He was warm and comfortable. The ungodly ache in his body was gone. He knew he must be dreaming. Kyle was in his arms, his pert bottom snug against his groin. He didn’t sleep with Kyle any more. Kyle was the Kitten who shared the master’s bed.

Sleepy brown eyes widened at the familiar blonde locks near his nose. Kyle! He slowly traced his fingers across the soft flat stomach and his cock hardened in the crease of his brother’s ass. This was home and so familiar that Paul’s eyes burned with unshed tears.

Kyle stretched and wiggled his ass before turning in his brother’s arms with a smile. It faded a little at the pain in his brother’s face. The blonde pulled his brother into a soft kiss. Paul sobbed and deepened the kiss almost desperately. They broke apart with Kyle’s chest heaving in silent pants. He clawed into the bedside drawer for the lube that had been stored in the prospect of his brother wanting to be intimate again. Kyle kept his hand on the back of Paul’s neck and worked his fingers inside of himself, preparing himself quickly. Kyle gently lubed Paul, watching for any signs of distress or fading away. Seeing heated lust, he nipped his brother’s lips before turning back into a spoon and pushing his upper leg forward.

As Paul pushed into his brother, groaning as the familiar heat surrounded him, his eyes fluttered as flashes of memories needled at his bruised psyche.

*~*


	14. Then

The Puppy stood by the fireplace of his client’s home. This was his first service call since his collaring and he really wanted to make his master proud. He wore black satin pajamas and his feet were bare. He reached up and grasped his collar to reassure himself.

“So you are the rare beauty everyone has been talking about? Texas sure knows how to find them.” Paul looked over his shoulder at the man who was old enough to be his father.

The man was obviously an executive. He had loosened his tie and his salt and pepper hair had furrows as if he had dragged his fingers through it. It made him seem human. Paul closed his eyes and pictured his master. When he opened them again, his eyes were hooded and his lips were parted in invitation.

The man sat in his chair with hungry eyes roving over the boy. “Aren’t you a beautiful bitch?”

Paul pouted a little at the name. His tempting lower lip made the man squirm.

“Undress,” He snapped, and then amended, “Slowly.”

Paul slipped the soft fabric from his shoulders, drawing his fingers across his stomach and across his nipples. He did not tweak or pull them, just brushed them lightly. He shivered at the thought of his master’s rough fingers twisting his small nubs until he cried out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the man groping his dick through his pants. He knew what he should do so he played it up. He let his pants slide slowly down his slender legs and stepped out of them allowing the firelight to caress the planes of his body. He knew he had the man when the low moan slid from his lips.

He prowled close to the man and fell gracefully to his hands and knees, just like the Puppy he was. He nuzzled against the soft wool trousers and looked up at the man between the spread thighs.

“Oh yeah, bitch, suck me.” The man’s voice was hoarse with want.

Paul licked his lips slowly as he opened the man’s pants. He breathed in the arousal and peered up at the man one last time through his spikey bangs. He felt the fingers grasp his head and guide him down to the hard leaking flesh.

*~*

Paul’s hips slowed and he squeezed his eyes shut at the memories. Kyle looked over his shoulder in concern for his brother.

*~*

The man pressed wet kisses against Paul’s neck and slid the robe away from the boy’s shoulders. Paul moaned in want and pushed his ass into the man’s groin.

“Uh uh, little bitch,” The man growled with a nip to his ear. “I’ll have your ass, but I want it nice and red before I fuck it.”

He had Paul lean against the bed. He placed firm even strokes against the rounded ass with the leather covered paddle. If he wanted the Puppy to cry out, he was sadly mistaken. Paul hissed at the sting and thrust back into the blows.

The sensation of his fiery ass and the cool lube against his opening had Paul rocking back wantonly.

He felt the hand at the nape of his neck squeeze him as the cock slowly stretched his body open, “Such a good little bitch.”

*~*


	15. Chapter 15

Paul’s cock went flaccid without orgasm. He cried out in despair and pushed away from Kyle. The pain in his body was like a thousand knives.

Kyle grabbed his face between his small palms. The question was clear in his expression.

“I can’t,” Paul wailed. “I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve the master. I’m nothing but a fucking whore, the perfect fucking bitch.” He pushed his abused body out the bed and huddled against the wall.

Kyle knelt down hesitantly but Paul covered his head with his arms. “Go away. Please, Kyle, go away.”

Tears rolled down the blonde boy’s face. He couldn’t reach him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up into Alonzo’s concerned face. The boy gripped the man’s shirt in desperation. How he wished he had a voice to be the intercessor for his broken brother.

Alonzo brushed Kyle’s tears away, “Let me try.” Kyle nodded and hugged himself, his naked body wracked with shivers.

“Hey, beautiful,” Salvatore said quietly, “Let’s get you back in bed. You don’t need to catch a chill.”

“Why?!?” Paul howled in agony. “Why the fuck do you call me beautiful? Don’t you know what I am?”

Salvatore sat very still, as if not to frighten a wild animal. “I know exactly what you are, Paul. You are a beautiful boy. You are good boy. If you will allow me, I would like to show you.”

“How?” Paul said derisively, “By fucking my ass? Get in line.” Then he shuddered. “Better yet, just send me away.”

“No.” Salvatore returned, “You are worth everything to me. And I’m going to show you that you are much more that a piece of ass.”

Paul’s expression was guarded as the man lifted him into his arms. He was sure that he was going to be put on his face and rode like the whore that he was.

But Salvatore surprised him. He was snuggled under warm blankets and a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. He was ordered to rest and then the tall blonde man led his brother away.

Fuck it all, Paul thought angrily, they should just let him go. He no longer had his master, his brother was well taken care of, maybe the world would be better without him. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the abyss of his dark thoughts.

*~*

Alonzo had seated himself at his desk with Kyle in his lap. The slender blonde had written agonizing letters wailing over his brother. But they could not come to a consensus on how to get Paul past his funk. They both agreed, however, that it would have to come from Texas.

Jug’s lumbering form darkened the door.

“Come in, Jug. Kyle is ready despite Paul’s current behavior.”

The bodyguard nodded distractedly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and lowered his head. “Can I see him?”

Alonzo sat back in surprise. Jug, the gentle giant, cared for the boy as well. He was not really jealous. He did not have it in him for dark possessiveness like Texas. And he knew first hand how the dark haired beauty could have people eating out the palm of his little hands.

“Sure,” Salvatore said easily. “Do you know the way?” Kyle made to get of his lap.

Jug nodded and eased away.

Kyle looked to Alonzo. “Your brother has quite the team, don’t you think?” The blonde haired man asked, pushing the boy’s golden hair off his forehead.

Kyle still looked worried as he nodded but he burrowed against Alonzo, feeling comforted and missing his own master’s familiar body.

*~*

Jug entered the room quietly. Paul wasn’t asleep, just staring off into nothingness, still wrapped in blankets. Just like Alonzo had left him to rest.

The giant eased onto the bed at the boy’s side, but Paul did not stir.

“I am so sorry, Pup. I am so very sorry.” The boy’s eyes finally flickered and moved to meet his gaze.

“Jug?”

The man ran tender fingers through the boy’s brown locks. “I’m here, Pup. I’m always here for you.”

*~*


	16. Chapter 16

The Puppy felt weak. His client had requested service in his home, again. For two hours, he had been subjected to butt plugs, anal beads, nipple clamps with heavy weights, cock rings, a large penis shaped gag, and being suspended while being whipped and fucked. His client liked to throw in everything but the kitchen sink. He was sore and tired and wanted his bed.

“Okay, Pup?” Jug had been sent to pick him up. His master hardly ever made the effort anymore. But Paul knew that Kyle was well taken care of and that was all that mattered to him.

“Just tired, Jug,” He stumbled slightly when his leash was attached. He was going to go down on all fours but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up questioningly.

The man’s green eyes were shadowed and his expression unreadable. The boy was surprised when the man lifted him into his strong arms and cradled him, careful of his sore ass.

“Rest, Pup. I’m here.”

Paul relaxed and went limp. Outside of his master, he knew he was safe in the strong, brawny arms.

*~*


	17. Chapter 17

Paul could not relax into the tender touch to his hair. Even the familiarity of Jug’s presence could not lift him from his abyss.

*~*

Alonzo sat in his quiet library. His staff could be ghost like at times and that did not bother him. He liked his solitude. What worried him was his house guest. It was like the boy wasn’t even there. Kyle had agreed to give him a couple of days before encouraging Texas to make another visit to determine if it was time for the boy to return home.

And that was a spur in his ass. He wanted Paul to think of him as home, not Texas. He sighed and relaxed to the point he nodded off.

*~*

Who am I, Paul thought, staring at the reflection the mirror.

He and his brother had been abandoned as children. They had been shuffled from home to home with little thought of their care. They had learned to rely on each other. When it was finally diagnosed that Kyle had a malformed vocal cords, the powers that be thought it would be wise to separate them and put Kyle in a home for the disabled. So, they ran, at seven years old.

They were sheltered by some nice folks and some not so nice folks. But they had always relied on one another. Then in their teens, Paul had been unable to stop the gang rape of his beloved brother in the shelter. The goons had held him helpless and made him watch his brother’s silent cries and hoarse breathing. So they ventured out once again when Kyle had been able to walk. Into a dark alley that changed both of their lives.

Then there was the master. The man had broken him and molded him into the person reflected in the mirror. Texas. Just the name was a pain in his heart. Was he Paul, the brother who would lay down his life for his beloved? Or was he the Puppy? The whore who worshiped his master and wanted affection even if it came at the price of sweaty groping hands that brought such pain as well as such dark pleasure. It was no longer about his brother, but between him and his master.

Who am I?

He looked at his shattered reflection and the blood that dripped from his hand. Was it that easy? One slip of glittering glass and his heart would be at ease. Kyle was cared for and protected.

He felt alert and decisive. He knew who he was now as he grasped the shard of glass that sliced his fingers, adding to the rivers of scarlet meandering down his arm.

He was at peace.

He was dead.

*~*

Texas pounced on his Kitten as soon as the blonde head appeared. He had the boy plastered against his chest and his head pulled back so he could feast on the vulnerable neck. The boy squirmed and filled his hands with his master’s hair. They were missing the physical contact with Paul’s downward spiral.

Their coupling was fast and furious. Texas collapsed panting heavily. He pulled his beautiful Kitten to his arms and held him close. He felt the boy’s pliant body and the sweaty blonde hair tickling his chest. His eyes were heavy, the man was finally able to relax and rest.

Kyle twisted restlessly as if in the midst of a bad dream. Texas opened his eyes blearily. The boy shot straight up and the man swore if he had a voice, his Kitten would be screaming. The boys scrambled for the writing materials on the nightstand. He wrote five words, the pen digging into the paper like a knife.

~TAKE ME TO PAUL NOW!!!

“Kitten,” Texas said reasonably. “You just got back.” He was shocked when the small fist landed on his jaw.

The naked boy was scrambling out of the bed and into his clothes, before Texas could gather his wits. The man felt an odd chill creep into his chest and followed the boy’s example.

He was surprised to find Jug waiting.

“Something’s wrong, I can feel it.”

The boy nodded his head furiously and jerked on his master’s arm. Texas and Jug exchanged worried glances and made their way to Alonzo’s.

*~*

Salvatore Alonzo jerked awake. He was momentarily confused. It had sounded like breaking glass. Was it a dream? Then it felt like a lead weight settled into his stomach.

“Shit!” He flew down the hall to find the desolate boy. No, no, no…reverberated through his mind.

He was frozen in shock at the sight before him. He started to scream. “No! No! No!”

Brooks, the current watchmen, hustled at his master’s cry. “Boss?”

“Get the doctor, now!”

Alonzo gently lifted the pale, blood soaked body. The boy felt cool to the touch. “No, beautiful, come back to me.” The blonde curled around the unresponsive body and sobbed.

*~*

In Texas’ arms, Kyle stiffened as his eyes rolled back in his head. He fainted.

The man knew something was wrong, very wrong, when they drove up on a ambulance. Alonzo used hired physicians who did not ask questions. It was just the way of life.

Texas held his comatose Kitten as EMTs rushed to the vehicle with a body bundled on the gurney. His oldest friend followed, face drawn and in shock, his elegant shirt bright red with blood.

He shoved his boy into Jug’s arms. He grabbed Alonzo’s biceps and snarled, “What the fuck happened? The Puppy, Paul,” Texas gulped over the tightening in his throat. “Is he…”

Alonzo’s proud shoulders slumped and he shook his head in a daze, “No, he’s just in shock. I sent a car to your place. You must have passed it on your way here; he tried to kill himself with a piece of glass to his wrist. He’s lost a lot of blood. He’s going to need Kyle.”

“At the hospital?” Texas was hesitant and acknowledged the other’s man glare gracefully. In their business, too much high profile in broad daylight was a bad thing.

“It’s my father’s hospital, you asshole. Give me the benefit of the doubt.” He watched as the doors on the ambulance were closed and with sirens wailing, it pulled away from the curb.

“I’ll take my Kitten. Let Jug help you get cleaned up, old friend.” Texas said bluntly, gesturing at the drying blood covering the other man's chest.

“You really are a bastard.” Salvatore snarled.

“Now’s not the time.” Jug snapped. “Let’s go.”

*~*

Texas sat between the two beds with elbows rested on his knees. He bowed his head, cupping his chin in his palms. The steady beat on the heart monitors were reassuring. Paul’s heart beat was strong and yet the boy did not wake.

His eyes slid to the second bed. His Kitten lay curled on his side, his arm heavily bandaged. His little slave wanted to curl around his brother in the same bed but the doctor’s dissuaded him, saying that Paul needed his rest. The purple gaze was unwavering on his brother’s still form.

Alonzo sat on the boy’s right side, trailing his thumb over the skin of the boy’s arm. Back and forth, never ceasing lost in his own thoughts.

Jug stood guard at the door. The broad shoulders were tense but he would not look at the wounded boy. It seemed to be too much for the weathered bodyguard.

The doctor had tried to persuade them to leave, clean up, and get some rest. He assured them that they would be notified of any change. But the quiet cocking of Jug’s gun had the man scurrying from the room where Brooks and Bear, two of Alonzo’s henchman stood guarding the outer doorway. Who knew how many more of the Alonzo family walked the halls of the hospital.

Texas shrugged his shoulders restlessly. There was nothing to do now but wait.

Wait for the valiant boy to pull himself out of the miry depths. Texas would make him understand in the only way the man knew how, that death was not acceptable.

*~*

Dark eyes fluttered open. The medicinal smells, the scratch of needles, and the incessant beeping made him aware that he wasn’t in heaven, but he was in hell. He was in a hospital. His plan did not work. He was still here.

The soft caress to his arm had his gaze slowly tracking to his right, expecting to find Kyle at his side.

But it was another golden angel. An angel that made his heart thump. Salvatore Alonzo. He had not let him go. He had not given up on him, even as he gave up himself. He saw his blood on the man’s shirt.

The man’s glittering blue eyes held such passion, such warmth. He felt as if that heat transferred from the man’s fingers into his skin. Where he thought it was over, he now felt anchored to the earth.

Paul licked dry, cracked lips and whispered brokenly, “Sal.”

*~*

The creak of the bed alerted Texas. He caught his Kitten about the waist before he fell to the ground. He pulled the struggling boy into his lap and forced him to look up. He felt the blade of the angry purple eyes but held his ground. His Kitten finally ceased to struggle and went still. Texas cleared his throat and growled. “Leave.”

Alonzo’s head snapped up when he saw Paul flinch. “Like hell.”

Jug weighed in with a disapproving, “Boss.”

Texas just stared at the dark haired form in the bed. The boy’s brown eyes had fallen so that they were hooded. He recognized the tone in master’s voice and responded accordingly. The man knew his Kitten was ready to scratch, so he pushed him gently to his feet.

“Jug, take my Kitten and get him something to eat. My Puppy and I have some things to discuss.” Both the guard and the slave were stunned. “I am not asking, Jug. Now go.”

He could tell they wanted to disagree and argue but Texas allowed for none.

“Just who the fuck do you think you are, Texas?” Alonzo muttered. He still had his hand against the boy’s soft skin.

“I’m the Puppy’s master and until I have released him, you have no say. So get the fuck out.” Texas’ posture was relaxed and tone calm.

Salvatore wanted to curse and rail at the arrogant asshole, but he also noticed Paul’s reaction and recognized the submissive response to the dominant. He narrowed his eyes. Texas was playing a dangerous game with a boy who teetered on the edge.

The blonde stood over the boy and gained very little recognition. He brushed the soft hair from the boy’s forehead and kissed him. The lips were pliant and unresponsive.

Soon the room was quiet. Texas unbuttoned his shirt and sat beside the boy, studying and measuring the boy who almost ended his life because of his moronic master. He lifted one small hand, careful of the bandaging and placed it against his chest. The fingers flexed and a soft moan floated from the boy’s parted lips.

“Puppy?”

“Yes, Master?” The voice was a quavering whisper.

“You’ve fucked up royally.” Texas was quiet but firm. The boy closed his eyes. “Who owns you, boy?”

Paul whimpered. His master hadn’t called him boy in so long. “You do, Master.”

Texas trialed a gentle finger across the bandaged wrist. “And this, who does it belong to?”

Tears trickled. “You, Master.”

“And yet you took it upon yourself to decide that you were no longer needed or wanted?” Texas never wavered. “You came to me, remember. After fisting you, I told you that you no longer had any worries that I would take care of everything. Remember?”

“Yes, Master.”

“So what gave you the right to decide to end your life? You don’t make the decisions, I do. I haven’t taken back my collar, have I?”

“No, Master.”

“Exactly,” Texas encouraged the boy to rub his skin, letting the soft downy hair caress the trembling fingers. “I don’t have to answer to you about my mistakes or my decisions. You just obey.”

“Yes, Master.”

“So, are you still mine?”

Paul sobbed loudly, “Yours, Master.”

Texas eased down and kissed Paul deeply, possessively. He felt the boy’s fingers dig into the skin of his chest.

“Now,” Texas filled his hand with the boy’s hair, gently pulling back until their eyes met. “You are going back to Alonzo’s. You have cost me a pretty penny. Alonzo is taken with you and will pay for your services. You will follow his commands exactly or you will answer to me. You will see my Kitten on a daily basis and he will report on your behavior. I will check on you from time to time. Do not disappoint me again.”

“I won’t, Master.” The desperation and hope in the dark depths was heartbreaking to Texas.

Texas stood and walked away.

He walked into Alonzo’s fist.

“Damn it. I’ve about had enough.” Texas snarled.

Alonzo grabbed him by throat and pushed into his face. “I heard every word, you bastard. Do you really think that helped?”

Texas shoved him off and crossed his arms. “You all wanted this mess fixed. I fixed it. You will see. Now I want my fucking Kitten.” And he stormed off.

Alonzo took a deep breath; he looked down at his chest, at his clean shirt and could still see in his mind’s eyes, being soaked in Paul’s blood. Preparing himself for the worst, he walked back into the quiet room.

The boy was sitting up and staring out the window. The ridiculous hospital gown made him seem more vulnerable and childlike. Salvatore’s heart landed with a splat at the boy’s feet.

“Paul,” He kept his voice down as not to startle the man. He drew in a sharp breath at the beautiful smile that was bestowed upon him. It was the first smile since the whole hellish mess began.

“Sal.”

“I understand that you are going to be with me. Are you okay with that?” Salvatore sat on the bed.

“Yes,” Paul took in the beautiful blonde man sitting before him. He wasn’t his master but he was so kind. “It is what my Master wishes and I’ll get to see Kyle as well.”

The man wanted to throttle Texas. It seemed like they were back at the beginning. “I want you talk to me, okay? I think we need to go over some guidelines once you are released from the hospital.”

The boy nodded and then bit his lip. Shit, the man thought, can he be anymore endearing? “Sal?”

“Yes.”

“Would you kiss me, if that would please you?”

Salvatore groaned as he covered the boy’s mouth with his own. He wanted to pounce, to plunder, and to make the boy his own. But it was too soon. They were both out of breath when the kiss ended. Paul’s lips curved and held out his bandaged arms to the man. Salvatore lay down behind the boy and held him close. Pressing a kiss against the tempting nape, they allowed themselves to rest.

*~*

Texas was disgruntled. His man and his Kitten were furious and he simply did not have the inclination to explain himself once again. He sent Jug away and sat before his boy.

“Do you still want to be mine?”

The blonde’s head snapped up and blood drained away from his face. For the first time that Texas could remember, his Kitten actually looked afraid of him.

“I know I fucked up and I am trying to fix it. When it comes to your brother, I promised I would follow your guidance. But you no longer trust me. How can I use you or want you in my life if you are so fucking angry with me?” Texas knew he could be throwing away his obsession. “You have to trust that I am doing the best that I can, if not then maybe you should move to Alonzo’s as well. He will keep you just as I did the same for Paul. Although he probably won’t expect you to spread your legs for him, he’s a fucking saint.”

Kyle’s hand trembled as he scratched words onto a napkin.

~You would give me up.

“Yes, if that is truly what you want.” Texas refused to look at the boy. He refused to see the relief.

The blonde wormed his way onto the man’s lap. His lips were parted in silent supplication. Texas covered the boy’s collar with his hand and kissed him harshly.

“Then know your place, Kitten. I understand your anger and you got through to me when you needed to but if you don’t back off, then I will send you and your brother away. There are a lot of beautiful little boys who would take your place gladly.” Texas almost regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. No one would ever replace his Kitten.

The boy seemed to measure the weight of the man’s words. The Kitten slid out of Texas’ lap and knelt with his head at his master’s feet.

*~*

Texas glared at the blonde who knew him better than most, had fought at his side, and was his fucking brother-in-law. Alonzo lifted Paul like he was made of spun glass and carried him down the hallway.

How he hated this place. It represented everything that Texas would not be. Elegant, understated, and gave the impression of muted wealth. Well that was not Texas Donovan, and never would be.

*~*


	18. Before

 

Alonzo handed him a beer bottle and grinned. The club was Carnegie’s brain child and the patrons were engaging in all forms of debauchery.

“I heard you are now the second in command, even snatching Jug up for yourself. You must feel like the fucking king of the mountain.” Alonzo cuddled the dark haired whore in his lap and kissed his neck. “Father has reluctantly agreed to your proposal of marriage. I think Carnegie really put his weight behind it and Father caved.”

Texas merely rolled his eyes. He was more interested in finding a warm body to fuck. If history gave any indication, he would be screwing Marcus by the end of the week. He wanted a soft young thing writhing under him instead of being told to fuck on command.

He saw what he wanted and whispered to Jug. He then turned back to Alonzo.

“Yeah, I got the memo. The wedding is in the summer. In Rome.”

“But of course.” The blonde went on to whisper seductive Italian words to the squirming boy in his lap.

Texas just rolled his eyes and jerked the trembling boy that Jug had presented him with in his own lap. The boy was slender and warm. He cupped the rounded ass and pulled him into his groin.

“He’s mine.” Texas looked up at the heavily bearded man. He made a move to jerk the boy out of his lap.

Jug stepped between them and discreetly pressed a cocked gun into the man’s gut. “I think you should move along.”

“Fuck you. And fuck you, asshole.” The man muttered and retreated.

Alonzo smiled lazily as the boy in his lap slid to his knees and began preparing his cock for a blowjob. “Fucking king of the mountain,” He sighed and guided the hungry mouth around his cock.

Texas did not acknowledge the elegant man. He lifted the boy in his arms to find a flat surface to fuck the boy’s brains out.

*~*

 


	19. Chapter 19

Texas looked down at his Kitten. The boy was pale and worried, but there was an underlying resolve. He placed his hand on the boy’s neck and waited until the boy looked up.

“Let’s go home, Kitten.” The boy nodded and burrowed into his master’s side.

*~*

Salvatore helped the boy undress. He followed the boy’s lead when Paul moved to settle against the soft pillows, displaying his nude battered boy. The man had thought the boy might want soft pajamas but Paul seemed much more at ease and comfortable from his first stay. It gave Alonzo pause and some concern.

“Paul,” He shuddered as the long, slender legs opened in invitation. He could see the shadow of the opening he wanted to split open and impale upon his cock.

Alonzo had many lovers, and outside of Texas, had always made sure that they had a good time and sent them on there way. But not Paul, not the Puppy who dared to defy Texas on their first meeting.

*~*


	20. Then

Then

“And here I thought your pretty Kitten had your attention. Who is this beauty?” Salvatore grinned at the dark haired angel standing respectfully behind his master.

“This is my Puppy.” Texas replied.

Alonzo took in the slender body, dark hair, and sensual features. His cock responded immediately. He noticed the plain collar and looked back at Texas.

“So, how’s his mouth?” Alonzo wanted his ass as well.

“He’ll show you.” Texas was his typical arrogance. The boy looked up at his master with frightened, angry eyes.

Alonzo was mildly surprised when the boy did not respond. He watched as Texas grabbed him by the nape of the neck and whispered in his ear. The boy shivered and went down on all fours.

The blonde watched with arousal pooling in his gut as the boy moved across the floor and settled between his knees. He was a little disconcerted at the pain and fear in the expressive dark depths. He knelt up and reached for Alonzo’s groin but his hands shook violently.

Alonzo tried to be helpful and ran his fingers through the glossy dark hair, partly to encourage the beautiful mouth closer to his groin and partly to distract Texas from the boy’s obvious reluctance. The boy jerked from his touch almost involuntarily. Surprised, Alonzo dropped his hands.

“Enough.” Texas gritted out. “You are worse than an embarrassment. Jug, take him away.” The boy tried to crawl back to the feet of his master, but Texas kicked him away. It was more of a soft brush with the toe of his shoe, but the boy’s eyes shimmered in tears.

Alonzo, contrite and partly worried at Texas’ reactions, waved his hand dismissively. “It is no big deal, Texas; I have no trouble finding beautiful boys to warm my bed.”

“Be that as it may,” Texas replied darkly as he watched Jug lift the squirming boy, “You are an important client as well as the long history that we have between us does not allow for this disrespect. Excuse me.”

*~*


	21. Chapter 21

It was that wonderful juxtaposition of defiance and submission that had him hooked from the very first moment. And now battered and bruised, the beautiful boy was offering his body at the command of his master. And while Salvatore understood it, it wasn’t what he wanted, not yet, not like this. He wanted to bury himself deep inside the boy. But he wanted Paul to want him as well. He did not want to take the boy at Texas' command.

“Paul.” He whispered and reached out. He cuddled the boy against his larger clothed frame. He cupped the boy’s groin and sighed against his hair. “What am I gonna do with you?”

*~*

Texas walked into his bedroom and pulled up abruptly. His Kitten knelt in perfect form, naked, straight back, head lowered, arms behind his back. Before him were his cuffs, a leather paddle, and a hand written note.

He picked up the note and his Kitten did not flinch. The note was short and to the point.

~Use me, Master, I am ready.

“Look at me, Kitten.” He met the obedient purple gaze. “Do you truly want this?” His fingers trailed over the cool leather. The blonde nodded shyly. “We have to make some adjustments for you.” After stripping down to his skin, he gathered the boy into his arms and sat on the bed. He could tell his Kitten was confused.

“It’s about trust and pushing your limits and knowing that I will be there to catch you in the end. After what happened with Paul, do you truly trust me in this?” He was glad to see that the boy did not offer blind faith, but seemed to consider his words. The boy slowly nodded in affirmation. It was all Texas could do to keep from getting his Kitten on his back and his cock up his ass. But he kept a tenuous control on his restraint.

“Alright,” Texas placed the paddle in the boy’s hands. His Kitten tensed. Running a hand down the slender back, Texas explained. “Get the feel of it and if you don’t like it, set it aside and we will choose something else. I personally don’t want to use my hand against your skin, but if that is what you want, I will.”

He watched as the slender fingers explored the paddle. The boy rubbed it against his thigh and even lifted it, breathing in the smell of leather. He looked up at his master and once again nodded in agreement.

“Now, there is the issue if it gets to be too much and how will you stop me. If I see your face, I can use that but if you are over my knee or bound to a frame, I won’t be able to sense your distress. We have to find a way to signal that it is enough and also a way for you to ask for more if you need it.” His Kitten seemed surprised. “I won’t hurt you, Kitten, I won’t.”

The boy held his face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Texas felt the paddle against his hand.

“You still want to do this, now?” Texas sighed. “Then here is what we will try. I’ll put you into position and allow you to get comfortable. When you are ready, rub my leg. When I begin, breathe deep and allow yourself to feel. If it is too much then pinch me, twist my flesh, something drastic. And if you need to cum, then don’t hold back.”

His Kitten was pale and trembled slightly as Texas laid him across his lap and protected the boy’s cock and balls. The man ran a soothing hand across the slender back and rounded bottom. He felt the rise and fall of his Kitten’s chest and then the small fingers caressing his leg.

The man began with slow easy swats, allowing the intensity to build. The boy was stiff and his heartbeat rapid at first but Texas could see when the boy let himself go. The tension melted away like warm butter and his Kitten went lax in his lap. The possessive pride pooled in the man’s gut as the boy began to rock back into the blows and the pale skin began to turn bright red. The boy’s back arched and he felt the warm wetness against his leg.

The Kitten looked up at his master from the safety of the strong arms, his features blissed out and sated. He purred as his master covered his face in kisses.

 

*~*

“Why do you carry me everywhere, Sal?” Paul asked as he was lowered onto the dining room table.

Salvatore took the chair before him and looked up in surprise. “I honestly don’t know why, beautiful. I did not realize how much I did it. I guess I just like you in my arms.”

Paul grinned but it faded as Alonzo kept watching him intently, not touching him. “It’s time for our talk, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I believe it is,” The man said slowly, “But it won’t mean anything if I’m talking to the Puppy and not Paul, do you understand?”

The boy’s head lowered but he whispered, “Yes.”

Alonzo ground his teeth, he wanted to pull the boy in his arms and be happy that he was there. But he knew he would never be satisfied unless he knew it was for him, the boy submitted, not for Texas.

“Tell me about your first time with a man.”

Paul’s mouth opened in surprise. Whatever he thought Sal was going to ask him, it wasn’t that.

“Uh, I believe I was fourteen. Kyle and I had been taken in by this pretty decent couple who had an older son. He was probably eighteen or nineteen, but to me he was a very worldly man. Usually people pay attention to Kyle, mostly because he’s different. But the son paid attention to me. He would touch my arm or hug me and it felt good. He wasn’t mean or abusive, he was nice. He took my cherry under the old oak tree behind his parents’ house.”

“Did he hurt you when he did?”

“No, I mean it hurt, yeah being my first time in all, but he talked me through it and explained what would happen, so it was nice. The only other time I felt that way was when Kyle and I would jack each other off.”

Alonzo steepled his fingers, “Have ever been with a girl?”

Paul shook his head, “No, never really had the inclination and it was usually men that gravitated towards me.”

The boy squirmed restlessly. Alonzo’s lips curved. “You can ask me anything, beautiful.”

“I don’t get it. Why do you want to know these things?

“Because I fully intend on being your master,” He wished he could pluck the words from the air because Paul went pale and trembled violently.

He pulled Paul into his lap and held him. “I say some of the most fucked up things at the wrong time, beautiful. I just can’t help but be honest. The time is not right and it may take forever, but I want you, Paul, all of you. And I won’t give up until I have you.”

Alonzo could feel tears against his neck so he eased the boy up so they could meet face to face. He smiled gently and wiped the flowing tears away. “Ask me.”

“What about Kyle?” Paul sobbed. “I can’t, I did, so much, I can’t leave him.”

“But you were going to,” Sal was gentle but firm. He lifted the bandaged wrist and kissed it softly. “You knew that Texas would go through the pits of hell for your brother. In knowing that he was safe, you felt that you could move on and leave him behind.”

The man kept carding the boy’s hair until the sobbing died away and pain filled, reddened brown eyes looked up skeptically. Good, he thought, the boy was thinking.

“Beautiful, I know how much you love your brother. My god, I have never known or seen greater unselfish love. I would never try to get in between you and Kyle. What I want you to consider is that maybe you could have both?” Alonzo gulped. He was about to speak the words he never dared before. “You can have your brother’s love and mine.”

They both trembled at the ramifications and held onto to each other.

*~*

“You are one cold bitch.”

“And?” came the bored reply.

“This information is accurate.”

“Yes.”

“Then we shall take them out, three birds with one stone.”

Traviata Donovan’s lips curled into a cruel parody of a smile.

*~*

Paul sighed as Kyle’s pointy elbow jabbed his healing ribs. He had a lot to think about after his conversation with Sal and wasn’t paying attention to his brother. He soon had a lapful of his irritated brother.

“I’m all ears, Kyle.” And he got the predicted response. Kyle grabbed his face and blew a raspberry at him. Paul grinned and chuckled. Kyle’s features softened and gently kissed his brother.

Kyle straddled Paul’s lap and studied his features closely. He pointed to him and then like molding clay, he manipulated the other boy’s lips into a smile. Translation: ‘Are you happy?’

“I’m better,” Paul replied, “Master Alonzo has given me a lot to think about.”

Kyle raised his hand way in the air and then cupped his brother’s groin. Translation: ‘Have you the two of you fucked?’

Paul shook his head and bit back a sigh. He thought Alonzo would be screwing him through the mattress since his stitches had been removed. But all he wanted to do was talk, and talk, and talk. Some of the conversations made Paul irrationally angry.

*~*

“You know I don’t think that you are a whore, beautiful.” This seemed to be a theme that the blonde wanted to hammer home and it was all that Paul could keep from snarling.

“Please excuse my bluntness, Sal, but fuck you. You know what I do for Texas, I mean my Master. It’s how we fucking met!”

“Yes but I have a question for you. On stage getting whipped or taking on a client in a session, do you think that you are a whore or do you let yourself go?”

Paul ground his teeth together. “No,” He almost snarled. And it shocked him, Jug would have cuffed him around his ear and his master, Paul shuddered, would have had him on a frame for disobedience. Salvatore looked calm and composed as if they were discussing the weather.

“No, you enjoyed yourself. You held the world in your hand as you refused to break on stage. You like sex, beautiful, and you like pain. That’s you, Paul, not Texas.” Paul did growl angrily and paced like a caged cat. “You are a natural submissive, beautiful, and you are quite lovely. Not a whore in any respect.”

Sal laid gentle hands on the tense shoulders and Paul’s head snapped up. “It was Texas that was wrong.” The gentle hands went firm as the boy tried to pull away. “He used your submissiveness for profit and the way to vent his darker needs.”

Paul reared back as if he were slapped. Sal dropped his hands to his side, “That fact does not make him any less your master, beautiful, and he does care for you in the only ways he knows how.”

Sensing that he pushed the boy to the edge, Alonzo retreated. He had cracked the shell of the Puppy persona and needed to give Paul space to ponder their conversation.

*~*

He felt Kyle press his forehead against his own and read concern in the purple depths. He coaxed his brother into another kiss and gently pushed him back.

"I’m just thinking, Kyle.”

The blonde gave a hesitant nod. He then pointed to Paul and cupped his groin once again. Translation: ‘Do you want to fuck me?’

The dark haired boy’s smile was sad around the edges. “Not right now, Kyle.” He hugged his brother to his chest.

He had an ache in his groin. But it was for Sal and yet the other man did not seem in any hurry to touch him. Too much fucking talking.

*~*

Texas crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. He read over the reports and the memo that Carnegie had sent him.

The former boss had sent out a moratorium to all the territory leaders. Their syndicate needed to meet and discuss the Orcelo threat. He was more than a little pissed that Carnegie took it upon himself without Texas’ council.

The dark haired man sighed and sipped his whisky. He conceded that it needed to be done and he hadn’t been in the right frame of mind to do it. He heard Jug clear his throat.

“Yes.”

“Your wife, boss.”

“What of the bitch?”

“She’s here.”

And like a harbinger of evil, she swept into his sanctum.

“Get the fuck out.”

She ignored him and sat across from him. “And fuck you, too.”

Texas’ stare could bore holes through steel.

“I was visiting my brother and wanted to see if the world was finally ready to rejoice over your demise.”

“I don’t normally repeat myself. Get the fuck out.”

She stood over his desk and her eyes glittered with malice. She blew him a kiss and flounced out.

The slam of the door sounded like a bullet.

“What the hell was that, boss?” Jug seemed unnerved.

“I don’t care.” Texas snarled. “I’m getting out of here and stretching my legs. I am going to find my Kitten, so hold all calls.”

“Uh, boss?” Jug looked at him like he was a ticking bomb. “He’s at Alonzo’s with the Pup.”

“Well, shit!”

Jug winced as the whisky glass shattered against the wall.

*~*


	22. Before

Texas was like a caged animal, tugging at his tie and trying to refrain from growling at the well wishers. This was not his world and how he hated the bitch at his side.

Her voice was like knives pricking at his skin. “Father will think this marriage is a sham if it is not consummated.”

“Like hell.”

“Suit yourself; I don’t want any part of you in me as well. I’ll give it six months and you’ll get the annulment papers.” Her dark eyes were alight with glee at his discomfort.

“Consummation?” He almost shuddered at the thought of putting his cock into her.

“Don’t worry; I know you can't get it up for a woman, just like my faggot brother.”

“Says the certified bitch dyke.”

“But I’m not the one who has to worry about the dissolution of the treaty that Carnegie formed with my father. The old man will probably put a bullet in your head himself.”

Texas gripped her hand as if he wanted to crush it and dragged her away. He could tell that she was furious but was maintaining the façade as not to anger her father. Texas shoved her into the library of the great Alonzo estate and advanced upon her.

He had his hand around her throat like a snake striking. His other hand was shoving the designer wedding gown up and out of the way.

“What are you doing?” She hissed when she heard the metallic sound of a zipper being lowered.

“Go ahead and scream, cunt.” Texas growled and shoved into her. Her body unprepared, tried to fight against the plunder of his cock.

As tears welled in her eyes, she whispered in fury, “I’ll kill you for this.”

Texas ignored her and kept rocking his hips, disgust pooling in his gut, as her body loosened and accepted him. The sloppy wet heat made him ill. He closed his eyes and pictured a tight young male body beneath him and allowed his rut to come to its conclusion. He pulled out and back.

She looked debauched, her skirt askew and her legs bare, his release and her wetness glistened between her thighs.

“Consider our marriage consummated.” He straightened his clothes and left her there.

 

*~*


	23. Chapter 23

The whisky on the shattered glass, glistening wetly, made Texas nauseous.

*~* 

Dark eyes narrowed in the reflecting glass. Slender fingers trailed over pools of yellow and green. A hiss rose as the tips touched sensitive, shiny pink skin.

He calls me beautiful, he thought, and yet my body is battered.

He wants me.

The small hand cupped straining flesh and slowly tracked up and down. His hips quivered and bucked forward. His mind was filled with smiling lips, kind jewel like blue eyes, and the blonde mane. 

He wants me, all of me.

The emptiness in his gut had his hands dropping to his sides. His hand on his flesh brought no satisfaction for his desire. The shiny tag with the letter T glittered. He covered the tag and once again looked at his reflection.

He wants me.

*~*

Salvatore Alonzo knew he was being watched. It was obviously not a threat. His men would die before allowing such near his private chamber. No, it was not a threat. 

Blue eyes slitted open and he had to bite back his surprise.

Paul knelt near him on the bed. Perfect, submissiveness in the straight back, the spread thighs, the hands clasped behind his back. The naked body was a testament to his healing. But it was his eyes. The brown depths roved over him hungrily, lust overriding deference, glints of defiance that was all Paul, not the broken Puppy.

The man eased into a sitting position, his back resting against the ornate headboard, the cool, cotton sheets pooled around his waist. He watched as the boy’s trembling hands reached up and grasped his collar.

“Wait, beautiful,” Sal felt as though they were standing upon a precipice about to fall.

The full sensual lips curved into a smile as the latch to the collar was released. The boy let the collar fall from his hand.

“Hey, Sal,” Paul said almost impishly.

Sal’s lips twitched in response. God he was so fucking perfect, the man thought with heat curling in his groin.

“You look,” The brown eyes swept down and then up with bright humor, “tense.” He leaned forward and whispered seductively, “I could give you a hand.”

For the first time in his adult life, Salvatore felt like whimpering. The boy settled in his lap straddling his hips. Alonzo did moan at the warmth pressed against his groin. So close, but frustratingly denied by the cloth between them. He heard a bottle snap open. The boy’s humor turned into a full fledged naughty grin as he began to work the massage oil into the blonde’s tense shoulders.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you Sal?” The voice was a heated breath against the man’s ear. “You want to hold me down and make me cry out. You want to whip my ass red and then fuck me until I can’t walk.” A needy moan escaped Sal’s lips. “You want to make me cum so hard I black out. But then you’ll hold me, you’ll catch me, you’ll keep me safe.” 

Sal’s eyes snapped up as he gripped the boy’s nape in his hand. He looked for the blind submission, the mechanics of being Texas’ puppy and found none. It was joy, lust, and tentative peacefulness that had Sal rolling the boy beneath him. Their overexcited bodies made them hiss as their groins rocked into one another’s.

“Tell me you believe that, beautiful.” The man said hoarsely. “I’ll give you all, everything and more. I’ll make you mine.”

The boy’s features were both needy and serene. “Please, Sal, take me. Don’t make me wait any longer.” 

Their mouths fused. And for Paul, it was all that it had been with Alonzo and so much more. His back arched as the man’s sinful lips began the slow trek over his mostly healed body.

Only Sal, he thought before his mind blanked in ecstasy. His cock was in the warm, wet, wonderful heat. Only Sal thought of his needs, took care of his desires. He did not think of holding back, relying on his training, with Sal he did not have to. He thrust hard and came hard. It had been too long since his body had found release.

As he panted, Sal held him. The man stroked his trembling stomach and pressed kisses against his hair. He looked up curiously.

“Aren’t you going to..”

But Sal placed a gentle finger against his lips.

“Shhhh, let me enjoy you, you are so beautiful when you cum.” 

And as his lips parted in surprise, Sal kissed him deeply. Paul reached out and pulled the man against him sighing as their bodies came in contact once again. 

The heat was a slow flame licking over Paul’s body. He wanted to cry out as the man slowly began preparing his body. His hips almost levitated off the bed as Sal’s finger slid into him. 

“Oh, god, please.”

“Please? Tell me beautiful.” Sal added a second finger and watched the shudder wrack the boy’s body.

Instead, the boy mewled as he braced his feet against the bed and spread his legs wide. Using leverage, he pushed himself down on the fingers in his body. 

He whined when the fingers disappeared, leaving him empty and wanting. He cried out in surprise as Sal lay back, pulling him on top of him.

Paul balanced himself, placing his palms against the man’s chest. There was a whisper of pain, a brief flare from his damaged wrists. He almost sighed in relief when Sal gripped his hips to help him get into position. Hissing, the boy’s eyes snapped shut as his body was breached. His bottom settled against the man’s hips and he waited to be fucked. And waited.

The boy looked down at the man curiously, fighting the need to ride the cock inside him. Paul pulled back slightly at the intense gaze.

“Take your pleasure from me, beautiful.” Sal’s voice was a low, guttural command. 

Hesitantly, Paul moved his body up and down on the hard flesh. It was strange and freeing. He was usually on his back being dominated, fucked with no thought of whether or not he received pleasure. Yet, he was on top. He felt secure. Sal was still in control, there to catch him and keep him safe.

He let go and allowed himself to slam hard and cry out as the place deep within him was grazed.

“Touch yourself.” And he obeyed. He took himself into his hand as he had earlier, but so much more satisfying, his skin on his flesh and Sal’s cock in his ass. 

Sal held onto his release to watch again as the boy arched back and came in his hand. The strong muscles massaging his cock shattered his control. He knew he was adding bruises to the boy’s hips where he gripped him as he plunged over and over into the clutching vise. He roared as he came pulling the boy into his arms.

They were wrecked, emotionally and physically. The boy curled into the man’s arms as they rested.

Paul’s eyes fluttered open. He was warm and comfortable. A larger male body spooned against him and held him close. He slowly turned in those arms. His lips curved in response to the smile that Sal was giving him.

“What?” He asked sleepily.

“I like having you in my bed, beautiful.” Sal squeezed the boy’s ass and pulled him closer. Long fingers brushed the seed slick opening.

Paul burrowed into his chest and his words were muffled. Sal pushed him back and took note of the flush on the high cheekbones.

“What is it? What did you say, beautiful?”

“Paul. Call me Paul.” The boy said shyly.

Sal’s smile was like the sun breaking from behind the clouds. He pulled the boy into his arms and buried his face against the silky hair.

“Paul.” He whispered happily.

*~* 

Jug laughed as he opened the door to Alonzo’s suite. The Kitten was fairly quivering with excitement.

“You really want to see the Pup, don’t you Kit.” He got a vigorous nod in return.

The deep purple eyes narrowed at the sound of laughter, one rumbling deep and then a second much higher. Kyle’s mouth dropped open and scampered towards the sound.

“Kit, wait! We’ve got to be announced,” Jug called but the boy paid no heed.

Kyle pulled up short.

Master Alonzo was seated at his desk looking over papers and making notes. Paul sat curled in his lap, with his head against the man’s shoulder. 

His brother said something quietly that even Kyle’s sensitive ears could not make out but it got a reaction out of Alonzo. Paul gasped and threw his head back as the man’s hand disappeared under the desk. Alonzo chuckled once again

Kyle was at odds with himself. His brother was happy and his collar was missing. He crossed his arms across his chest. He knew it was coming and he truly was happy. But their master had not released Paul yet. His gaze once again rested on his brother’s naked throat.

“I believe we have company, beautiful.” Sal said easily, keeping the teasing motion on the hot flesh in his hand.

“Mmph.” Paul replied, trying to gain more friction on his cock. He had found out in short order that Salvatore was an aggravating tease.

Alonzo gave the blonde boy an innocent shrug. His hand stilled at the sight of the dark frown on Kyle’s face. He kissed Paul placatingly when he heard the irritated whine. He then sat the boy up to face his twin in the doorway.

“Sal, please,” Paul whined but followed the man’s gaze. He was at once happy and then his heart thudded. Kyle looked like a thundercloud.

“Kyle?” The dark haired boy whispered, the look that his brother gave him before turning on his heel could only be described as betrayal. He could feel the warmth of Sal’s arms pulling him close.

Kissing the boy deeply, Sal eased him off of his lap. “I think this has him worried.” Paul felt the warm hand around his naked neck. “Kyle is deeply loyal to Texas, which is only right. You’ll need to talk to him, beautiful.”

Paul nodded as Jug stood uncertainly. “Hey Jug?”

“Yeah, kid?” Paul’s eyebrows shot upward, Kid not Pup. The giant just shrugged.

“I’m gonna need your help.” Jug nodded slowly as he grabbed some paper and a pencil.

He felt Sal’s curious eyes on his back. The boy did not realize just how many knew of his embarrassment. He kept the fact that he could not read hidden deep in himself. He felt a hot flush in his face at the fact that Jug was about to find out in short order.

Kyle was standing near a window, curled in upon himself and it broke Paul’s heart. His first instinct was to fly to his brother’s side and beg for forgiveness, anything to make Kyle smile again. But he knew to do so; he would have to give up everything that he gained. He would have to give up Sal and for once as much as he loved Kyle, he would not do it.

Sucking in a breath, he stood beside his twin and touched his shoulder. And again the hurt eyes rested on his bare neck. He gripped Kyle’s bicep and pulled him to the table. He then motioned Jug to sit across from them.

“I thought you would be happy,” Paul’s lower lip trembled. “Talk to me.”

Kyle glared at him and pointed to his neck and shook his head angrily. 

“No,” Paul gulped and slid the sheet of paper in front of the blonde. “Talk to me.”

Kyle reached out and grabbed his face. Paul nodded his head slowly, even as the heat in his face flared once again. “Jug will read for me.” He hated that his voice seemed small.

Picking up the pencil hesitantly, Kyle gave Paul one last look before he began to write. He pushed the sheet to Jug and curled into his twin’s lap. Kyle cupped Paul’s face as Jug read his words.

“I am happy, but I am also worried and afraid. Master Alonzo will be good for you, but I’m scared that this is a dangerous game. What if our Master had walked in on you without your collar? He has agreed to listen and be fair, but his anger flares so quickly and his wrath knows no bounds. He has not released you, Paul. And I don’t think I can keep him from hurting you again.” Jug said the words quietly.

The dark haired one’s shoulders slumped. “I know, I know. But I think Sal would not allow it. He cares for me, Kyle.” And his brother smashed his mouth against his.

“I’m so happy for you, Paul, to know that someone is going to cherish you as much as I do.” Jug cleared his throat. “We are going to be separated. And for the first time in our lives it’s going to be okay.”

Paul sobbed and pressed himself against the warmth of his brother. Kyle looked up at Jug and made a shooing motion. He pulled Paul up and wiped his tears away. The blonde then pressed his finger against the trembling lips. They got to their feet and headed for a bed where they could hold each other and reconnect twinned around each other’s body.

Sal gave Jug a worried look.

“They’ll be okay, they're tough kids.” Jug said simply. “It’ll be best to bring Paul back to my Boss. Texas needs to see him while he is so strong and Kyle will be able to handle the parting.”

The blonde sat back and regarded the man in front of him. He was so blindly loyal to Texas and yet he looked vulnerable.

“You really love him too, don’t you?”

Jug coughed and looked around the room. “Yeah, what’s not to love? They are both good kids. Just had to be careful around the boss,” pale green eyes met bright blue. “I’m not what he needs though. I would never be able to make the distinction between his needs and my job. I’m glad he has you. 

“I won’t treat him like a whore, Jug.” Salvatore responded solemnly, “but he has too much passion for one person. I would never deny his affections for Kyle or for you.”

“Thank you.” The words were heartfelt. 

Sal walked through his penthouse, making sure everything was settled for the evening. Kyle needed to return to Texas before the bastard stormed his home.

Looking in on Paul and his brother, his lips twitched upward. They were curled together, Paul surrounding Kyle’s slight form. Kyle’s head was tucked into Paul’s chest and their limbs were entwined. Salvatore could imagine them in their mother’s womb in the same fashion. 

Jug stepped up behind and the giant’s features softened as well. “I’ll make it okay with the boss. Bring them in, in the morning.” 

“And Texas?”

“It will be fine.” Jug was firm.

*~*

Texas seemed to shimmer with unchecked anger but Jug had stood firm. Things were about to change drastically in his little world. The man knew he had to rein it in or his promise to never hurt his Kitten would be for naught. 

And on top of that the Puppy was coming home and he couldn’t find the release for his tension there as well. As much as he trusted Jug, he had a feeling that the man would kill him rather than stop him if he got out of control. 

He had the territory leadership meeting coming in a few days. It would be held at Carnegie’s estate with every sinful delight imaginable on hand. Once business had been held the night would disintegrate into eating and fucking.

There was the new balance with Alonzo that needed be reached as well. The original treaty that Carnegie had forged had been noninterference, stay the fuck out of each others way. But by giving in to his oldest friend, their empires had merged. Salvatore Alonzo headed the Alonzo family not the old man. And the vast resources were now at his disposable to take down any and all comers who threatened his strangle hold on the crime syndicate.

And finally, the bitch had swept into his life unannounced and that never happened, ever. Outside of the one obligation he gave her no mind and feeling was mutual. He had a niggling feeling of doubt that he was missing something, but he crushed it ruthlessly.

He turned at the rustle of feet and had an armful of his Kitten. He pulled the boy’s head back harshly and kissed him, hard and deep with the edge of cruelty that left a tiny trickle of blood running down his boy’s quivering chin.

“Master,” and he looked down, his Puppy knelt at his feet but the brown eyes were on his own not the floor.

He held his Kitten against him but he took in the dark haired boy. It was almost like seeing him whole and unbroken to his will once again. The light in the brown eyes made Texas’ mouth go dry. 

“Puppy?” The boy’s lips quirked and he pressed his forehead to the feet of his master. He then looked to the boy in his lap. His Kitten looked at peace even if a little sad. 

And Texas knew the time to give up the dark haired brother to his oldest friend was upon him.

“Up.” The command had the Puppy on his knees with his hands behind his back. “Go to the bedroom and wait.” He almost expected his Puppy to stand and walk. But the fleeting grin appeared once again and the boy went on hands and knees.

His Kitten went board stiff, so much so that Texas involuntarily ran a soothing had down his back.

“It’s the ending of an era in your life, isn’t it Kitten?”

The boy met his gaze head on and nodded slowly. He pulled his master’s arms about him and burrowed into the strong chest. Texas had never been a proponent for unnecessary comfort. Pulling a submissive into one’s arms after breaking about met his limit. He ignored the whole Puppy whipping fiasco.

But this was his boy, the one that he needed more than the air in his lungs. And the naked pain had Texas pulling him close and pressing gentle kisses against the honey locks.

“I’m going to let him go, Kyle, he is already so much more than he was. My question to you, is do you want to be there? Or do you want me to come to you after?” The boy did not move a muscle. “Or do you want time afterwards with him? I think he would be better in Alonzo’s arms this night, no more drawing it out.”

The boy pulled away with glistening eyes. He looked at the paper on Texas’ desk and his chest heaved silently. He held up three fingers. 

Texas kissed the salt wet lips. He pushed his boy’s hair back and nodded. “I’ll put you in his bed.” 

His Kitten grabbed his hand and met his gaze one final time. There was equal parts worry and fear.

Texas heaved a gusty sigh and knew the boy’s fear was honest. “I won’t hurt him, Kyle. Besides Jug would castrate me and Alonzo would not hesitate to kill me. 

His attempt at humor fell flat as his boy slid from his lap and left him very much alone.

*~*

Texas stripped before walking into his bedroom. His arousal spiked at the boy in his bed, the subdued lighting causing the tag on his collar to flash. He felt the dark possessiveness cry out but pushed it aside. The boy had fulfilled his purpose; it was time to let him go.

He knelt behind the still boy and ran his hands over the warm soft skin, reaching out and nipping the tanned shoulder lightly. And was surprised at the shiver that rippled through the boy, Texas had forced his delicious instinctual responses away. Now they were back and Texas pushed his groin against the boy’s ass to feel it again. The boy went pliant and rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

Texas cupped the straining flesh in his hand and whispered, “Fuck my hand, Puppy.” And bit back a moan when the cock began sliding back and forth. “That’s it, good boy.” With his other hand, he touched the boy from collarbone to hip, twisting the pert nipples and tugging at the young balls. He heard the boy choke back a moan. “Such a pretty boy, cum when ready Puppy, spill in my hand.” And Texas held him as he took his pleasure, crying out and covering the man’s hand in pearly wetness.

As the Puppy cleaned his hand, Texas pressed kisses and bites around the sensitive flesh near the boy’s collar. He then turned the boy to face him.

“You have nothing to fear, Paul. I would put my life on the line for your brother as will Jug. He will never want for anything. You did good, boy.” He reached out and released the clasp on Paul’s collar and took it away. “You are free to make your own decisions,” the boy’s eyes snapped shut and tears trickled. “You will not find a better man than Alonzo. Salvatore feels for you what I feel for my Kitten. I have learned my lesson. I will not keep the two of you apart. Your lives will be different, but Alonzo and I know how important the bond is between the two of you.”

Texas was surprised when the boy flew into his arms and pressed his face against his chest. “Talk to me, boy.”

“Will you take me? One last time, mas-sir?” Paul sounded needy and exhausted.

“I had planned on it, if that is what you want.” 

At the boy’s nod, Texas laid him back and covered his body. How he enjoyed the breathy moans and quiet gasps as he was opened up and impaled on the man’s cock.

Texas propped himself on his elbow so that he could fondle the boy’s spent cock and delicate sac, he wanted to take in the wonderful responsiveness one last time. Alonzo might be more giving in sharing his boy’s affection but did not think it would extend to him.

He groaned deeply as the beautiful body arched back and clamped around his cock, the boy's reawakened cock gave up its release in shiny ropes on the trembling stomach. He came hard and buried his face in the boy’s neck. And felt gentle hands soothing his heaving back. He pulled back in mild shock but the bewitching grin was back as Paul pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

“So this is goodbye, sir?”

The man pushed the boy’s sweaty hair back, “Yes, my Kitten wants some time with you and when you are ready, Jug will return you to Alonzo’s.” And he knew that was the correct answer because the boy lit up like a sunbeam.

*~*

Paul stood under warm spray of water and soaped his body. He was pleasantly sated but nowhere near content. He put his hands around his bare throat. At Sal’s it seemed normal and he wondered if the man would collar him as well. While it made his stomach churn nervously at being marked by Salvatore, it did not bring the aching terror and sickening need that it had being collared by Texas. 

He stretched feeling the sting in his ass, no more than he had taken before but he wondered if Sal would just hold him and cuddle him without demanding more. As he washed his groin, his cock was sleepy and small. Part of him ached to be inside Kyle this night but he knew that there would be other nights. He wanted his twin’s body against his as they ended the long chapter of their lives.

He dried himself and slipped on comfortable chocolate silk pajamas. He knew he should not have been surprised to find Kyle sitting patiently in his bed. His brother had on similar white pajamas. Paul’s throat clenched at the innocence and felt the swell of protectiveness rise. But it was Texas’ job now and while a little sad, Paul knew it would be well.

The dark haired brother sat cross legged in front of his brother, smiling at the tray that Kyle had provided. Fruit, juice, waffles, and thick whipped cream, all of his favorites. Funny, he had never thought of favorites before, just tried to keep his and Kyle's bellies fed. He owed that to Texas. Kyle dipped a fat strawberry and offered it with his lips curling upward.

“Buttering me up?” Paul said gently and Kyle rolled his eyes fixing his own small plate. The meal was mostly quiet except for the clatter of cutlery. Paul knew that Kyle had a lot on his mind and would share in good time.

Clearing away the dishes, they stripped and curled into one another. Kyle fondled his soft cock and raised his eyebrow in question.

“Just tired, Kyle,” and realization dawned in the purple gaze.

The blonde tried to scoot his hips back but Paul latched on. “I’ll take care of you, baby, as I always have and always will.” His brother’s eyes misted as he bit his lower lip.

“You have always trusted him, haven’t you, from the very beginning.” Paul did not know why he wanted to bring it up but he had to know. He had to put his mind at ease.

Kyle looked upward and nodded. He pointed to his forehead and then his heart. 

“You knew in your heart?” and again he got a nod of affirmation.

Kyle made a tall gesture with his hands and shook his head; he repeated the gesture only much smaller before gesturing to himself.

“Small boy?” Then Kyle made an exaggerated gesture of snapping an object in two and pointed to his mouth that was frowning and trembling.

“Broken and sad, you could see a small boy broken and sad?” Kyle stared at him and then gestured to the two of them, “Just like us.” And Kyle nodded again before resting his head against Paul’s chest.

“I don’t see it; he’s so strong and ruthless.” He felt the blonde hair tickle his chest and knew that Kyle had shrugged.

Paul could feel his brother’s heat against his thigh and reached down and cupped him. Just as they had done when they were children, their mouths fused and the dark haired one carefully and tenderly brought his brother to his tearful release.

“Aw, Kyle, don’t.” Hot tears flooded Paul’s brown eyes. And Kyle just gave him a brave smile and curled into him once again.

*~* 

Texas held his Kitten as silent sobs wracked his slender frame. It made the man feel like hurting someone, take out his aggression that welled at his Kitten’s pain.

He held the exhausted boy for a long time, deep into the night. 

*~*

Paul stood near Jug as they waited for admittance into Alonzo’s home. He peered up the giant whose expression was bland. 

“Jug? You alright?”

The meaty hand cupped his slender shoulder but the man did not look down at him. “Just remember, kid, you ever need anything or just need to talk, I’m here.”

Paul bit back a sob and pushed himself against the man’s side and was hugged close.

“Beautiful?”

Paul looked up at Jug and received a gentle smile and a knowing wink. And then he flew into the outstretched arms of the man who said that he loved him.

And it turned out that Salvatore knew him well. He was undressed tenderly and carried to bed. The man spooned behind him and cupped a hand on his stomach. His nervousness gave way to exhaustion. He fell asleep with soft kisses to his hair. 

*~*

He was in a sea of sensation, his slender hips bucking upward into the wet, warm cavern. He had to be dreaming and his heart pounded as he came with a cry, his eyes snapping open. 

And there he was, his golden angel, his savior, and now even as his stomach clenched with nerves, he acknowledged his master. 

“Sal.” A breathless whisper and his angel smiled and kissed him deeply, claiming his mouth, sharing the remnants of his seed.

“Good morning, or late evening, beautiful.” The beautiful blue eyes crinkled sheepishly. “I wanted to feed you and I should have left you to your rest, but the most tempting treat was too hard to resist.” Fingers gently curled around the boy’s soft cock.

“Mmmm,” Paul sighed and stretched his body, pressing against the heat of the man. He burrowed into Sal’s arms and was held.

The man carded the dark silky locks. “Come on, let’s eat.” 

Paul’s lips twitched as he pressed his hips against Sal’s feeling the hard cock against his hip. “Oh, yeah, I could eat.” And felt a gentle swat on his bottom. 

“Enough, you little imp. As previously stated by you, I carry you everywhere. No more, beautiful. You will walk at my side from now on, though I reserve the right to carry you to bed or lift you in my arms or hold you against the wall as I fuck you senseless.” He was cut off by his boy’s mouth against his own.

“Sal,” He knew he was whining but the man had pulled away and eased off the bed.

“Up and dress. I’ll see you in the dining room in five minutes. We haven’t discussed disobedience and punishment, among other things, so I would not be late if I were you.” Salvatore chuckled as the boy’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, and you might want to know this bureau is yours,” And left the shocked boy in the middle of the lake like bed.

Two words echoed in the boy’s mind, disobedience and punishment, and unwillingly his body began to shake in terror. He was off the bed like shot stuffing his body into the first clothes that his hands touched and was at the man’s feet with his head pressed to hardwood floors.

“Beautiful?” Sal sounded shocked and he whined in his throat. He did not want to pull a train, he was good boy, Sal had told him so, he was a good boy.

He was lifted and held in strong arms. He burrowed as close as he could, wanting to become a part of Sal’s skin. If he was close enough, Sal would protect him, would not let him get hurt, would save him. 

“Paul,” He could hear the gentleness and pressed even closer. “Look at me, beautiful.” It was a command, a tone that he had no option other than obedience. He was in full retreat, molding himself into whatever he was ordered to become.

Salvatore sighed deeply, cupping the boy’s neck with a firm hand. “I’m an ass, a complete and total fucking ass. As much as you seem whole, you still have a ways to go to get past the training that Texas put you through.” He kissed the boy deeply and felt the tension release. 

His submissiveness was so heady and could easily be used against him. Fuck Texas, Salvatore thought angrily. The boy could fall so deeply into that place that should be reserved for pleasure that surpassed pain, instead of an escape from reality due to soul shaking fear. 

“Come back to me, Paul,” He kept his tone firm and watched as the terror stricken eyes slowly cleared to shock to embarrassment and finally to shame as the boy hung his head. 

Sal pulled the boy into a straddle across his lap and kissed him, offering heartfelt apologies with each brush of his lips. Paul’s tears welled up and spilled over.

“We desperately need to talk, beautiful.” Sal said pushing the boy back. Paul bit his lip and nodded. “I think I know where I fucked up but I need to hear it from you.”

“Disobedience and punishment,” Paul said so quietly that the man had to strain to hear.

Sal cuddled him close and nodded. “That’s what I though, damn beautiful, I’m sorry and on the other hand I’m not.” He pressed forward even as fearful brown eyes widened. “Paul, I’m not Texas but I want to be your Master. I need you to understand that fully so if that is not truly what you want you can walk away now, no harm no foul.”

“Would you, Sal, you would let me go?” Paul once again looked down. 

Sal crushed the boy into his arms. “It would kill me, cut me so deep I’m not sure I would recover. You are so perfect, the type of companion I have been searching for my whole life. But yes, if you don’t want to be mine, I would understand. Your only experience has been with Texas. While I offer you a life that is totally different, I understand if you cannot trust that. I would make sure that you were well taken care of and protected, but yes,” He gulped over the knot in his throat, “I would let you go.” And Paul went limp in his arms.

“Beautiful?” And as he looked down he was met with a smile that was so brilliant that it bordered on pain. “Paul?”

“You truly love me, don’t you Sal? I have always heard that if you truly love then you let them go and if they love they will return. Don’t let me go, Sal, I would wait on your doorstep until you let me return.”

Salvatore groaned and had to physically bite back his lust. He wanted to push the boy onto his back, mount him, and stake his claim so deep that his beautiful boy would feel it for days. Instead, he poured his need into the desperate kiss once again.

They held onto one another as they slowly settled. Sal turned Paul in his lap and fed him from his plate. Paul loved the feeling of being sheltered and cared for as he accepted the bites of bread and soft potatoes.

“We need to go over some details, so what just happened, while very likely, won’t happen so much.” He ran comforting hands over the boy’s thigh as he continued to feed him. “When I tell you something I expect you to follow without question. You know that already, but what you need to know is that you do not need to fear reprimand without warrant. If you deliberately disobey or challenge my authority unwarranted then there will be punishment. Don’t go tense on me yet,” He kissed the boy gently, feeling the tightened muscles release once again. “I will never punish you without you understanding the reason behind it and you can be sure it will never be as brutal as what Texas put you through.”

“Another matter, well two actually but they go hand in hand, I want to collar you. I want everyone to know that you are mine. But I won’t do it until you are ready.” Paul opened his mouth to object but was silenced by Sal’s mouth against his. “You are not there yet, beautiful, but if it is what you want then you’ll get there. The other half of the matter is that I will not share. Period. Texas used you and your talents. As you so bluntly put it, it was how we fucking met. But once I claim you, you are mine, mine alone.” And he got the expected reaction.

Paul’s lower lip trembled and he tucked his head into his chest as he nodded.

“But being mine, means that I take care of you and all of your needs,” Sal said gently. “You need Kyle and I realize that you will need Jug as well. Those two mean that we will have to deal with Texas, but I would never deny you the ones that you love.” 

He held the boy, running soothing hands over the wonderful warm body, feeling his possessiveness surge. He had Paul and he would never let him go. He felt the sigh and the kiss the boy placed against his neck, and Salvatore smiled.

“Enough for now?” Paul nodded, relishing being snuggled so close. It was always Kyle that was held and in fleeting moments sometimes Jug would hold him as well. He could feel the heat of Sal’s groin against his hip.

“Let me please you, Sal.” He felt needy and wanted the affirmation of lust and passion.

“You please me greatly, beautiful.” He cupped the boy’s chin and lifted it. “Tell me what you want and I will give you the world.”

“You,” Paul whispered. “I want you,” And sighed as he was lifted and carried to large bed. He huffed quietly in delight.

“What is it?” Sal smiled. He loved the sound his beautiful boy made. He undressed the boy, nipping at the uncovered flesh.

“You carried me again.”

Paul was shocked at the light flush on Sal’s cheekbones as the man undressed. He was quickly distracted as he was covered and held in the man’s arms. 

Gently rubbing their groins together, the man’s lips twitched, “Just exercising my right to lift you and carry you to my bed.”

“Your bed?” Paul could not resist.

Growling, Sal bit his neck. “My bed.”

Paul bucked upward to increase the delicious heat building between them.

“Yours.”

“Mine.” Sal groped for the lube. “Oh, god, all mine.”

Paul moaned with longing as Sal slid a finger deep inside his body. His body was worshiped by loving hands that had him open and wanting. He whined as the man took his time kissing and tasting his body. He spread his legs and thrust his hips upward.

“Please,” Paul moaned. 

“Anything, beautiful,” Sal responded positioning his cock at the boy’s opening.

“Please,” The boy choked and then cried out, “Please, master, fuck me.” 

Salvatore pulled the boy into his arms even as he plunged into the writhing body. He moaned at the tight heat that seemed to pull him in. He kissed the boy deeply as he slipped a hand in between their bodies to grasp the boy’s cock. And in harmony, they rode out their pleasure and their release.

Sal’s heart swelled as he once again curved around the boy’s body. He called me master, the man thought, and knew that he would lay down his life for this exquisite creature that had graced his lonely existence.

*~*

“Are you sure you are ready to take this step?” Texas said gruffly as he and his boy took in the X shaped frame. He felt the resultant shiver but the boy’s expression was firm as he met his master’s gaze and nodded. 

“Remember what we discussed,” Texas gently attached the cuffs to the frame leaving his Kitten exposed and vulnerable. He held out the gag and the boy looked confused. “I know you cannot cry out, but you will try. This will give you something to bear down upon if it seems like too much and you want to push through.” 

The boy seemed to ponder before nodding his head once again. He opened his mouth and allowed the ball to fit comfortably between his teeth even as his body went rigid at the unfamiliarity. Texas kept his hand on his Kitten’s back until the breathing was slow and even. 

“I will touch you with each implement first, so you will be prepared. If it bothers you too much, shake your head, I will be watching.” Texas sucked in a deep breath and placed a rubber ball in the boy’s hand. He had seen this particular method used before and sneered at it. It seemed pansy assed to him. Now the small rubber ball would become an everyday occurrence.

He started with the familiar paddle watching ever twitch of muscle, straying towards the bound fisted hand. But his Kitten was relaxed and his face serene. He moved on to the soft suede flogger and his boy’s hips moved restlessly before settling once again. His Kitten rocked into the strikes with the thin ruler and showed no signs of being sent too far. The slender body was pliant in the frame.

The reddened, welted skin of the beautiful ass beckoned Texas like a beacon. He held back because he had promised to take his Kitten to his limit. And it was that promise that had him in a state of concern, he did not want to use his hand on his Kitten and he was afraid his whip would not be appropriate. He steeled himself and stepped up behind his boy.

The first touch of his skin against the heated flesh made his cock surge painfully. He looked up at his Kitten and saw the gut wrenching faith in the hooded purple gaze. His hand landed over and over. The boy twitched and writhed and finally the ball bounced off the floor. 

Texas could not get his Kitten down fast enough, noting with dark pleasure the evidence of the boy’s release. He went to lift the pliant form when his face was cupped. His Kitten smiled at him, blissed, sated, and exhausted. The love shining from the violet eyes made it hard to breathe.

 


	24. Before

*~* 

“Get up!” The boy cried at the blow to his ribs. “You are weak and no son of mine will be weak. Get up, pussy.” 

Texas grunted as his father’s boot sent shockwaves of agony through his groin. He could hear Georgia’s snickering.

“She’s pissing you off isn’t she? She’s ten times the man you are, runt.” His head snapped back at the slap. “If you truly are a man, then make her pay. She’s nothing, to care is weakness. Being weak won’t put food in your belly and you’ll get walked all over.” The man sneered as he jerked the boy to his feet. “Make her pay, bitch, or I’ll sell you to a whorehouse so fast your head will spin.” 

And as much as the young boy wanted to rail against the man, he turned on the sneering girl and slapped her. And the bitch laughed. He held her down, pummeling her until she did not laugh anymore. 

His heart was breaking as her blood splattered, but he did not want to be sent away, he did not want to be weak. He did not resist when he was jerked off of her still form.

His father clapped him on his battered body and sneered down at his beaten daughter. “You did good, bitch.” A wad of cash was dropped at his feet. “Get you something to eat. I owe you. She’ll be a fucking wildcat in bed when she comes to.”

The boy watched as his sister was slung over the man’s shoulder and they disappeared into the small bedroom. 

He stuffed the money in his pants pocket and hobbled away. He was not weak. He would show them. He would show them all.

*~*

He trembled as his boy held him close. His Kitten watched him with loving eyes and allowed him to pull the beautiful mouth into a kiss.

No, he was not weak. He had showed them all. Loving his Kitten did not make him weak, it made him stronger. He dared anyone to fuck with him.

*~*


	25. Chapter 25

Alonzo straightened his tie. Paul was fidgeting. His naked slender body trembled as he sat cross legged on the bed. 

“Do you not want to go?” Sal asked with some concern, viewing his boy through the mirror. Paul bit his lip. 

“Yes, sir, I want to go. Kyle will be there and Jug.” And again the boy trembled. 

“And Texas as well,” Sal amended gently. He sat beside Paul and pulled him close.

Paul nodded and looked up with pleading eyes. Sal pulled him into his lap and cuddled him. 

“Is that all or is there more?”

“More,” Paul whispered. “I have fucked most of the men that will be there. My collar protected me from unwanted advances.” His hand went to his bare throat. “I also have butterflies in my stomach, like something bad is going to happen.”

Sal kissed him and Paul let himself go, he knew that the man would understand and keep him safe. He was startled when he was eased back onto the bed. Sal crossed the room and lifted a wide black leather box and returned. 

“I still feel that it is not time for this, I will confess, but I agree with you assessment of the evening. The talks will fall apart if I start killing off territory leaders for daring to touch you.” Sal’s lips twitched. He flipped open the box and held it before the boy. “Once I put this on you, I won’t want to take it off.”

It wasn’t a leather collar, but a beautiful piece of wide metal, more like a chain than a collar. It was an intricate braid of silver and gold, with a prominent tag. The smooth circle held an ornate rose with the letters SA. Trembling fingers traced the stunning detail. 

“The rose is a part of the Alonzo family crest. I have always admired it. So strong, yet fragile, beautiful,” Sal cupped his chin. “Like you, beautiful.” The warm metal felt good on his skin as the weight of the chain settled around his neck. 

He stopped the man’s retreating hand, “I don’t want you to take it off, Sal.” 

Salvatore groaned and pulled his boy into lip bruising assault. As he wrenched away, they were both out of breath and Paul’s needy body was pressed against his. “We don’t have time, beautiful. This is Texas’ show, but it’s at Carnegie’s. And the old fool is an ass about punctuality.”

Paul gestured to his naked body, enjoying the weight of the chain about his neck. It almost made him feel cocky. “You want me to go like this?” He gripped his cock and teased it knowing its affect on Salvatore.

He laughed as he was manhandled across the expensive trousers. Sal placed firm swats against his ass before lifting him once again. His body was limp and lips were parted in pleasure.

“Up, brat,” Sal growled teasingly. He handed Paul a bundle of clothes. He knew it wasn’t what the boy was expecting. 

It was nice black trousers and a silky black shirt. A matching jacket complimented the ensemble as the man maneuvered the boy in front of the mirror.

Paul was stunned. He looked older; he cocked his head to the side, and sexy. The chain glittered against his throat. His dark looks complimented Alonzo’s golden image.

The man pressed his lips against his ear. The warm breath caused him to whine quietly, “I want strip you and fuck you so bad, beautiful. But we must go.”

*~* 

Texas was bored. The business had been discussed and duties were assigned. The Orecelo family’s syndicate days were numbered.

Carnegie set the tone as he began fondling Gray. Green and Blue knelt passively at their master’s feet. And the atmosphere soon deepened into debauchery as the sounds of lust and raw sex began to rise.

His Kitten squirmed in his lap. Texas had avoided it purposefully and now let his gaze settle on the dark haired beauty. 

Alonzo had Paul in his lap and the boy was laughing. The beautiful, tempting throat was on display and Texas read more than one lustful, angry expression. Paul was the Puppy no more and from the evidence of the chain, he was properly claimed and no one would challenge Alonzo. 

Texas cupped his boy’s neck and pulled him in, kissing and biting at the tempting lips. “Go on, Jug and I can keep an eye on you. I don’t think it would serve Paul, for me to get near. Go see your brother.” Texas kissed his Kitten’s nose and gave his bottom a gentle swat.

As Kyle made it half way, it was like a nightmare come to life. His sensitive ears were assaulted by the sounds of raining bullets. He froze wanting to fly into his master’s arms even as his fearful gaze sought out his brother. 

And as quickly as it began it was over. Kyle jerked back and stumbled, his mouth opening in a silent scream. His master caught him as he fainted dead away.

Texas took in the sight of death and trembled with unleashed fury. 

*~*


	26. Before

“Do you really think you will pull off that type of coup? God you are arrogant.” Alonzo said with a grin. The dark haired beauty caught his eye. He knew he would have the boy before the night was over.

“Arrogance has nothing to do with it,” Texas shrugged. “If he’s smart, he’ll make the right choice. Carnegie is the past, I will be the future.”

“Why him? I thought you would want to go with someone better known or at least someone you know better.” The boy licked his lips and Alonzo moaned.

Texas followed Alonzo’s gaze and sneered. “Thinking with your cock will get you no where, old friend.”

Alonzo grinned unrepentant. “But where I will get will be a very happy place.” He watched as the giant of a man took his place at Texas’ shoulder. “Jug.” 

The man nodded his head and continued to track the room. Alonzo sighed lustily. “See you later?”

Texas nodded and watched as his friend pulled the little whore into his arms. “I could ask you the same thing. Carnegie has courted you, offered you your wildest dreams.”

Jug just shrugged. “You have my loyalty, boss, nothing will ever change that.”

“And you will never regret it.”


	27. Chapter 27

*~*

Alonzo surveyed the aftermath. His shoulder was bleeding from being grazed by a bullet. He sighed in fervent relief that Paul was whole, if not a little shaken in his arms. 

“You’re bleeding, Sal.” His boy cried.

“It’s nothing.” He pulled the boy into his chest to forestall the inevitable.

Carnegie howled with rage. Gray and Green lay dead at his feet. Gray had thrown himself in front of his master, while the youngest slave had been taken out by bullet riccochet. The former syndicate boss had taken a bullet to the thigh.

Blue sat in blood covered shock, unable to help his master or himself.

Paul struggled in his arms and Sal let him go. Meeting Texas’ furious gaze, Alonzo knew his boy would not be satisfied until he knew that Kyle was safe.

Texas’ gave him a sharp nod. Kyle was alive, fainted from shock. Message received. Paul flew to his former master’s side, not acknowledging his surroundings until his hands were on the warm, living flesh. Sal was at his heels. 

“Oh god no,” Paul sobbed and hit his knees. He placed his slender hands on the man’s chest to staunch the flow of blood.

Salvatore squeezed his old friend’s shoulder before squatting beside his little love. He knew without a shadow of doubt the man was gone. He touched Paul only to have him jerk away.

“He’s gotta be better, he protects everyone, right, Master?” The dark eyes sought out Texas and Salvatore did not take it to heart.

Jug was gone. 

*~*

They sat around the table. Dark fury seemed to cloud the room. Blue held the twins, the slaves giving each other a modicum of comfort.

“Do we know for sure?” Alonzo released a pained breath.

“Orcelo planned the hit through Traviata on information provided by Georgia.” Texas was emotionless. “What fucking morons, they planned on taking out the three of us. Instead they got our families.”

“I want his head.” Carnegie ground out, “As well as the cunts.” He pushed away from the table and stormed out, limping. Blue rushed to follow his master.

“Did you see how it happened?” Salvatore asked quietly. He pulled Paul into his lap. His boy curled against him, avoiding the sling that bound one arm.

Texas met his Kitten’s stare as the boy straddled his lap. The boy touched the stitches under one dark eye. The man had been caught by a piece of glass. “He stepped in between my Kitten and the shooter. I knew he was hit, I did not realize it was fatal.” He kissed the boy’s forehead and pulled him against his shoulder. “He knew the death of my Kitten would destroy me. He was loyal to the end.”

“I’ll have my men bring in Georgia. She won’t expect it and won’t get away.” Paul wound his fingers through Sal’s as the man spoke.

“Agreed.” Texas stated. “Traviata is mine.” 

“She is no sister of mine.” Alonzo growled. 

Kyle pushed himself back and grabbed a sheet of paper and scratched out a few words and shoved it at Texas. Texas read the words and met his boy’s stare.

“Agreed. The bitch is ours.”

*~*

She sighed as her lover lifted her leg and kissed her calf. She spread her free leg wider and canted her hips.

“God, slutty is a good look for you, babe. You are so wet,” she sighed as the kisses trailed down her thigh and her lover started teasing her sex. She felt the warm mouth and wicked tongue plunge into her body. She fisted her hands in the long red hair and rode the mouth that was fucking her.

They froze at the ominous sound of the hammer being cocked on a gun.

“How predictable,” Texas sneered. He looked down at his boy. His Kitten was glorious in his ferocity. The blonde hair flowed over naked shoulders and denim barely clung to prominent hip bones. The fury in the violet eyes was palpable.

Alexia gasped and reached for the dresser. She barely flinched when the bullet pierced her. She lay in pool of blood, drenching the horrified Traviata. 

“You bastard,” she whispered in shock. “You are supposed to be dead.” 

“Did you truly think you would succeed? That you were smart enough to pull off an operation like that and not get caught?” Texas chuckled ruthlessly. He placed the gun in his Kitten’s hand. “You do not take away that which I care about and live.” He held his boy’s hand as it leveled on the frightened woman. “See you in hell, bitch.”

The gun shot flared and the surprised wrath was forever locked on Traviata Donovan’s face.

His Kitten dropped the gun and lunged into his arms. He lifted his boy and cuddled him close.

Running a soothing hand up and down the boy’s shaking back, Texas said firmly. “It’s over.” 

*~*


	28. Epilogue

“No, please, no.” Georgia fought as the gag was forced into her mouth and the hood was pulled over her head.

Salvatore waved the money away. His blue eyes glittered. “Keep it, she’s not worth it.” The slaver grinned as the woman was hauled away. “Tell whoever abuses her, it's with the compliments of Carnegie.” And with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

When he eased into his car, Paul was in his arms. “It’s over?”

Sal kissed him and held him close. “It’s over.”

*~*

“We’re letting them do this?” Salvatore said barring his teeth as the tattoo artist touched his boy. 

Texas growled, “Could you tell him no?”

Sal ran a gentle hand through Paul’s silky hair as he whimpered. “No more that you could have told your boy.” Texas crossed his arms and snarled, he was not about to agree that he was Kitten whipped in front of complete strangers.

The men watched as Jug’s name was inked into the skin above their boys’ left hipbone, just outside of the groove above the ass.

Paul held Kyle’s hand and the blonde gave him a wince before he smiled.

*~*

The boy sat in front of simple non-distinct headstone for a long time, so long that his ass felt like it was going numb. He had given up his life for his boss, for Texas, by protecting Kyle. And he felt maybe in a small way for him as well.

The gentle giant that could be firm, terrifying, playful, and kind. He knew he would miss the brawny hands that helped to break him, change him, and ultimately give him strength. He sighed deeply.

Paul placed the single red rose on Jug’s grave. “See ya, Jug.”

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and he could have sworn he heard the man say, “Take care, kid.”

He stopped and glanced back even as Sal cradled him in his arms. Brown eyes met peaceful blue. "Are you ready, beautiful, or do you need more time?"

Paul lifted his mouth and was given the affection that he was looking for. Salvatore kissed him deeply, running his hands up and down his back.

The boy laid his head against the man's chest and listened to the comforting strong beat, "Let's go home, Sal."

*~*

Texas took in the scene at Syn with his Kitten in his lap. His boy had his head against his shoulder and slender fingers in his hair. Carnegie handed him a beer, which he ignored.

The elder mob boss ran his hand through Blue’s thick hair. Texas studied his mentor out of the corner of his eye. The man seemed to be on the mend, now that Gray and Green had been buried on the Carnegie estate. He allowed his heart broken slave help him begin to live again.

The crowd howled like a pack of wild animals as the youngest Orcelo got fucked on stage.

“I’m bored.” Texas grumbled. His Kitten met his gaze. “Let’s go home.”

And with that the man carried his boy off into the night.


End file.
